Tu Colores mon Âme
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Cher journal, je te demanderais un jour comment recolorer mon âme. En attendant, saches que j'ai croisé un ange dans un Kebab. (AkuRoku/Poesie/Fluff/Angst/Improvisation)
1. Toi

_Note : _Je crois que je m'apprête à faire une grosse bêtise. La voici, la surprise promise depuis longtemps. Ne me fusillez pas du regard, je poste sous influence de LSD. (lubie-sado-débile)

Je préviens immédiatement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à finir cette fiction. Car oui, cette fois j'essaye d'écrire plus de deux chapitres. Il s'agit donc d'un AkuRoku sous forme de journal, au contenu très poétique. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, chers lecteurs. C'est particulier. A la fois réaliste/fluffy/poétique. J'espère que vous aimerez !

_Note 2 : _Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

1\. Toi.

_Le 1__er __mai de cette année._

_Mon cher journal… Euh, non. A toi qui me lis… Non, ça ne va pas. Mon confident ? Mon ami ? Ah, que c'est niais. Hum. Bon. Toi. Toi, c'est bien. Ca ne s'adresse à personne en particulier, alors ça ira. Maintenant il faut que je cesse de tout barrer, ou l'encre va me pourrir les doigts, et les pages avec._

_Voilà. Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi indiquer pour la date, j'ai mis ce que je voulais. Je voudrais qu'il fasse beau, alors on est en mai. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine de quatorze ans en chaleur, oppressée par ses angoisses pubères… J'ai horreur de ça. Il n'empêche que la page blanche, c'est effrayant pour tout le monde, alors on va essayer de combler ce vide, toi et moi. Enfin, juste moi. Et mon crayon. Bah, cesses tes palabres et écris, couillon. Évites les idioties, ça ne s'effacera pas, après._

_Donc._

_Récemment, je regardais la télé, activité partiellement décente et centre de mes occupations depuis que j'ai perdu mon nouveau boulot il y a quelques semaines –ô joie- et j'y ai vu un documentaire sur les alcooliques, les dépressifs, et tout ce joyeux petit monde aux prises avec leurs problèmes, leur propre vie, se débattant bec et ongles pour retrouver un semblant de dignité et d'estime de soi. _

_Enfin, tu me diras, y'a plus gaie comme façon de s'occuper. J'observais donc avec le plus grand intérêt ce documentaire qui passait à un horaire pas possible et, alors que j'étais en travers du canapé à mâchouiller des vieux restes de pop-corn, une gentille demoiselle en fond sonore nous a gratifié de ces précieux conseils pour lutter contre les angoisses et le manque ou même un moyen efficace de combattre un quelconque trouble, qu'il soit physique ou moral._

_Intrigué, j'époussetais donc les miettes échouées sur mon peignoir cintré et augmentait le son du poste, tendant l'oreille, en espérant pouvoir trouver une solution à mon problème. Et la prétendue solution, aussi bête soit-elle, était d'écrire. Tenir un journal, poser ses sentiments sur le papier, ses ressentis, ses peurs, ses angoisses. Tenir un crayon entre ses mains, d'après elle, permettait petit à petit d'échapper un instant à tous ses problèmes et à un moment ou à un autre, de se confronter à ses vérités dans l'acceptation et l'harmonie. _

_Putain de discours hippie._

_ Au début, j'ai bien ri. Je crois même que je me suis étouffé avec mon pop-corn. C'est après l'émission que mon cerveau s'est sérieusement mis à cogiter ces paroles, et que je me suis retrouvé avec un problème de fierté évidente sur les bras. _

_Est-ce que je devais essayer, rien qu'une fois, de tenir un journal ? Juste pour voir ce que ça fait ? Si ça marche ? Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un finirait par le lire, comme dans les films ? Oui, mais tenir un journal intime, c'est pour les filles, les adolescents en manque d'écoute. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. _

_Au fond, est-ce que je sais ce que je suis vraiment ? Peut-être bien que j'en ai besoin, de ce truc… Au bout d'une heure, J'ai fini par me dire que ça coutait rien, et que je pouvais bien faire l'effort, pour moi-même. Juste pour raconter. Pour m'expliquer, me creuser la cervelle, le corps, le cœur._

_Pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, chez moi. _

* * *

_PS : Avez vous remarqué que les chapitres sont d'une breveté remarquable ? Aha. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Bisous._

_Ya._


	2. Ma vie est une pizza

**Tu colores mon âme.**

2\. Ma vie est une pizza. Plate.

_Le 2 septembre de cette année._

_J'ai commencé ton écriture hier, bon anniversaire. _

_En retard, bien sûr. _

_On est en septembre aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai décidé que c'était un jour de merde. Et septembre est pour moi le pire mois de l'année, sûrement parce que c'était la rentrée, quand j'étais gosse. Enfin, c'est du passé. Hier soir, quand j'ai écrit ta dernière ligne et que j'ai rebouché mon stylo, j'ai même pas cherché à savoir qu'elle heure il était. Faute d'horloge et de notion du temps, je suis allé prendre une douche brûlante et j'ai médité une bonne heure sur mon geste, l'eau chaude me dégoulinant sur la face et le savon me pénétrant les membres, des pieds à la tête._

_J'avais besoin d'un bon décrassage après ma semaine de misanthropie volontaire. Quand je me suis regardé dans la glace, j'avais la trogne d'un zombie et encore, un zombie à l'agonie. D'épaisses cernes violettes avaient pris place sous mes yeux, à l'endroit où la peau est si fine qu'on peut y voir les veines, et un début de barbe rousse tapissait mes joues. Ça craint. Jamais je ne m'étais laissé aller comme ça. Ma tignasse de feu avait l'air aussi indomptable qu'une bougie allumée et, quand j'ai posé la main dessus, une poignée de cheveux m'est restée dans les doigts. La fatigue. Ou la flemme de les brosser. Aucune idée. Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question que je les laisse comme ça. _

_Je les ai donc lavés, séchés, arrangés, et puis je les ai laissés tranquilles. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été une entité propre et ne m'avaient jusque-là pas accordé la grâce de s'ordonner de façon normale, alors j'allais pas les forcer. Ensuite j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être propre, comme me brosser les dents et me couper les __ongles des pieds, et je suis allé me coucher. _

_Forcément, après ma dure journée passée à larver dans un fauteuil, je me suis endormi comme une masse, sans même penser au fait que t'étais encore ouvert sur ma table de chevet. Et ce matin, en me levant, je t'ai vu. J'y ai pas cru. Mais si, je t'avais bien écris dedans. Minute. C'est laid comme phrase. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais réellement pensé à écrire DANS un journal intime et surtout, que je l'avais fait. J'ai relu mes mots deux fois, pour m'assurer que j'étais pas sujet aux vertiges dû au manque de nourriture et puis, je me suis levé, abasourdi par mes propres actes. C'était comme si j'avais tout oublié de ma journée précédente. Le reportage, la télé, même ma douche._

_De toute manière, tout devient flou, ces derniers temps. La mémoire me joue des tours et parfois, je vois des trucs. Bah. J'ai cligné des yeux, histoire de faire la mise au point du matin, j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil suspect au journal et je me suis mis sur pieds. J'ai enfilé un t-shirt, un jean encore potable qui traînait et j'ai quasiment couru jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là, j'ai dû dévorer les restes laissés la veille dans le frigo, parce-que quand je suis allé me chercher __un truc à grignoter à midi et bien, y'avait plus rien. _

_Une colère sourde m'a serré les entrailles. J'ai pesté, j'ai hurlé, j'ai même failli bousiller mon micro-ondes en tapant dessus. Comme un môme. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que j'étais en colère contre moi-même, pas contre l'électro-ménager. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi mou, aussi fataliste et impuissant. C'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je m'en voulais de rien faire pour arranger ma situation, de vivre sur le dos des autres en touchant confortablement les allocations chômage dans mon canapé. De m'éteindre comme une stupide bougie fondue dans sa propre cire._

_Je m'en suis voulu. J'ai rien fait. Abattu, j'ai commandé une pizza au chorizo et en la mangeant, j'ai chialé. _

_Pas pleuré, non. __**Chialé**__._

_J'ai voulu croire que c'était la charcuterie épicée qui me brûlait les yeux et me tordait le ventre. Et j'essaye toujours de me convaincre que c'était ça._

_J'y arrive toujours pas._


	3. Etre sain

_Note : _Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous glandez comme il se doit, de la façon la plus flemmarde qui soit, en ce vendredi 1 mai ! Quant à moi, je poste ici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, dans la joie et le bonheur ! *-* Et ce par les bons soins de Crim-chan, Yunaeris, la très honorée Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste qui me fait l'honneur de sa présence, et enfin Rin-BlackRabbit : merci à toutes pour m'avoir encouragé à publier cette histoire, que je ne pensais pas continuer. Vraiment, merci. Je vais faire de mon mieux !

_Note 2 : _Je rappelle que Wa a fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre 3, si ce n'est qu'Axel fait des progrès... Les prochains chapitres seront plus dynamiques, je le jure ! sur ce, bisous, autant aux lecteurs de l'ombre qu'à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser leurs avis, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Bonne lecture ! Ya._

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

_3\. Être sain, de corps et d'esprit._

_Le 3 Novembre de cette année._

_Finalement, j'ai pas fi__ni ma pizza, hier. J'ai essuyé mes doigts graisseux et je suis allé écrire un peu. J'ai mis une heure. _

_Tu sais que tu es un bon moyen de tuer le temps ? Je dois avouer que je n'arrivais pas à poser mes mots. C'est vachement dur de déverser ses pensées sur du papier, surtout quand on sait pas comment raconter, n'y comment s'y prendre. J'ai jamais été doué en littérature. Ni même en orthographe. Tu me pardonneras s'il y a des fautes ? Au final, t'en sais rien. Si c'est juste pour m'écrire pardon, je l'écrirais, et je dirais que c'est toi, mais ça me filera pas bonne conscience pour autant. _

_A l'école je n'étais pas une buse, j'étais juste un véritable clown. Je faisais rire les autres, je brillais, j'étais le feu de la classe par mes conneries : le genre d'élèves qu'un professeur ne peut pas oublier, même si il le veut. J'ai fait des tas de choses, que je ne citerais pas, j'ai trop honte. En tous cas, les études, je les ai foirées. Après, j'ai enchaîné le parcours du mec paumé : petits boulots, pôle emploi, re-petits boulots. Pourtant, j'avais la pêche. Une vraie teigne ! Je m'accrochais, je souriais, franchement, j'étais __**heureux**__. J'allais dans tous les sens, tous les bars, avec tous mes potes._

_Ce qui me gêne, vois-tu, cher journal souffre-misère, c'est ce petit imparfait dans mon présent. J'étais. Donc je ne suis plus. Je ne suis plus heureux, je ne suis plus souriant. Avec la forme négative du présent : j'ai lu ça en replongeant dans mes Bescherelle, pendant la soirée. Ma vie a coulé, un jour. Je sais plus quand. Mes amis ont voulu me remonter. J'ai refusé. J'ai été con, aussi. Au passé composé._

_Là, j'essaye de capter où est-ce que j'ai raté le train. Et quand. Ces derniers jours, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me suis mis à penser à moi. Ca ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude en fait, mais cette fois je ne veux plus fuir ce que je suis actuellement. Je veux penser à moi. Sérieusement. J'ai éteint la télé, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre et –waouh, ça me parait presque irréaliste de dire ça maintenant que c'est fait- j'ai __**rangé **__mon appart. Il est propre, maintenant. Il snife bon l'ordre et le vaporisateur d'intérieur au citron. _

_Je suis pas une fée du logis, mais je suis content. Il ressemble à quelque chose, mon chez moi, maintenant. Le désordre de ma tête par contre, c'est pas encore ça : j'ai fouillé mes archives de vie, j'ai dépoussiéré mes albums photos, j'ai appelé mes parents –répondeur- j'ai ressorti mes vieux cahiers de classe, et j'ai tout accroché sur un tableau en liège que j'avais un jour bricolé. J'ai ensuite calé ce bordel dans le salon, sur le mur, et j'ai fais des liens entre tout avec des ficelles. _

_Ça m'a remotivé pour quelques heures. _

_Puis, vers huit heures, j'ai arrêté, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je vois pas. Je trouve rien. Mon ventre grognait, alors je me suis décidé à manger. _

_Le frigo était toujours vide. _

_Dans un élan de courage, j'ai attrapé des fringues lavées, et je suis descendu dans la rue pour trottiner jusqu'au Bar-kebab d'en face. _

_Enfin, fallait pas espérer que je me mette à manger sainement tout de suite : on verra, si je tombe un jour sur un autre reportage comme celui de la fille du journal. Un reportage miracle qui me fasse cuisiner et, c'est peu dire, manger sain. _

* * *

_PS : Le prochain chapitre sera plus long que les trois autres, sûrement pour me faire pardonner de ce manque d'action flagrant. Héhé._

_Merci à tous et à bientôt, j'espère !_

_Ya._


	4. Paradoxe Angélique

_Note : _Salut ! Mon premier retard, je suis émue. X') Et je suis désolée ! Un problème Internet m'a fait défaut hier...

Je poste le chapitre 4 de ce journal un peu étrange. Celui-ci est, il me semble, un des chapitres les plus importants de cette fiction... Je prie pour que vous appréciez la drôle d'ambiance qui se dégagera ensuite.

Au fait ! Je me dois de remercier à nouveau Akira-Tetsu-chan, qui m'a inondé d'une dizaine de reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres, m'apportant un plaisir sans nom. Sache que c'est un grand bonheur pour moi d'être lue par une personne aussi douce et sensible, c'est pourquoi je te dédicace ce chapitre, Akira-chan !

Merci aussi à vous qui suivez cette fiction, et qui avez pris la peine de laissez des avis, ou non. Bisous. '3'

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

_**PS**__ : En vérité, je __**HAIS**__ les kebabs. Et les oignons. Uh. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

4\. Paradoxe Angélique.

_Le 3 Novembre, vers midi ou dans ces eaux-là. Cette année encore._

_Dans la rue, j'ai croisé des gens. La foule, le peuple. Avec ses odeurs de transpiration, ses respirations essoufflées, son bruit, ses effluves de parfums furtifs, et son brouhaha constant. _

_En traversant le passage piéton, un détail m'a soudain frappé au visage, comme une gifle cinglante. _

_Devant, la galerie marchande, avec ses restau', mon Bar-Kebab, ses odeurs, ses lumières. Mais qui dit galerie dit vitres propres et brillantes, aussi. D'habitude, j'y fais pas attention, mais là ça m'a agressé la rétine comme le flash d'un appareil photo après une séance de shooting people. _

_Dans la rue, je fais carrément tâche. _

_Sans rire. Arrivé sur le trottoir adjacent, je me suis stoppé à quelques mètres de l'entrée du restau' et j'ai observé mon reflet dans une glace pour la seconde fois depuis hier. Le rouge de mes cheveux tranche sur le gris des affiches publicitaires décolorées par la pluie, le vert vif de mes yeux parait surnaturel par rapport au commun des mortels qui marmonne et me pousse, toutes ces estimables personnes étant trop pressées par leurs vies structurées pour prêter attention à l'image du type béat que je dois renvoyer. _

_Mon visage est souligné par les deux petits triangles violacés qui peignent mes pommettes, depuis des années maintenant, si bien que je n'y faisais plus attention jusqu'à cet instant._

_J'ai encore ma dégaine punk du lycée sans pour autant avoir l'air d'un étudiant. _

_J'ai encore cette insolente minceur qui donne à ma carrure d'adulte des faux semblants rachitiques et quelques restes de l'allure dégingandée d'un voyou de vingt ans._

_Merde. _

_Je passe la main sur ma nuque et me détaille un long moment, comme si je me voyais pour la première fois depuis des semaines et franchement, je m'inspire pas confiance. Je crois même que ça, ça m'a tiré un rire amer et que je me suis plié de rire au beau milieu de la rue. _

_Je devais avoir l'air d'un crétin. _

_Cependant, une fois que j'ai eu terminé de me mirer, un autre détail a accroché mon regard et sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai collé mon front à la vitre froide. Réflexe purement instinctif de la bête affamée, vois-tu ? Même de l'extérieur ça sentait bon la viande grillée et les senteurs d'oignons caramélisés, alors je suis resté là. Un moment, une heure, dix secondes. Et puis mon regard a dérivé vers la gauche, glissant sur le comptoir, trainant par-delà les menus tout en dévorant mentalement la malbouffe qui excitait mon estomac enragé. _

_C'est alors que je suis tombé sur une vision étrange. Non, non, pas une vision. Un paradoxe ambulant serait plus juste. Le paradoxe ambulant donc, était assis à l'une des petites tables d'intérieures brillantes et métalliques, bâfrant élégamment son kebab sauce tartare. De temps en temps il regardait la fenêtre d'un air impassible puis se remettait à mâchonner son pain, avec la grâce d'un ange qui accepte l'hostie confiée par son paternel Tout-Puissant. _

_Bon Dieu. _

_Nonchalamment baissés sur le repas dont il avalait tranquillement le contenu, deux yeux frangés de cils sombres et d'une épaisseur incroyable concurrençaient une blondeur à couper le souffle : mon paradoxe était affublé de cheveux rebelles qui partaient en tous sens et qui, par moments, encadraient son visage d'une belle frange à la couleur plus sombre. Je dis paradoxe, parce que je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un ange pouvait trainer dans un __**endroit pareil**__. Il y avait réellement quelque chose de pas humain chez ce type, mais impossible de déterminer quoi. _

_D'ordinaire, je ne fixe pas les gens car je n'aime pas que l'on me fixe mais là, j'ai bien dû rester un quart d'heure dans la rue juste pour le regarder à travers le verre. J'ai observé sa mâchoire qui bougeait lentement, le va et vient de sa pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il déglutissait. J'ai capté son grain de peau, la délicatesse de ses lèvres happant la sauce, j'ai imaginé la couleur de ses yeux, j'ai deviné la finesse de son menton, puis je suis descendu vers son cou. Un cou enroulé dans un fin pull à col gris perle, le genre de pull que je hais. _

_Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié le temps. J'ai oublié ce que je foutais devant ce restaurant. J'ai oublié l'appel de la nourriture. J'ai même dû oublier mon nom. Tout ce qui restait, c'était son buste et ses bras à la fluidité mécanique qui tranquillement apportaient le kebab à sa bouche. Bras-Bouche. _

_Et puis il s'est essuyé, il s'est levé pour payer et il est parti. _

_Et moi j'étais toujours scotché à la vitre. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai reculé avec précaution, cessant de fixer le vide où il était assis quelques instants plus tôt pour pivoter vers la rue, envoûté. _

_Là, j'ai halluciné._

_Il était devant moi. _

_Il m'a souri._

* * *

_Et PAF. Ou comment instaurer un suspense factice avant l'apocalypse cérébrale du personnage. MOUHAHAHA.  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, que vous aimiez les kebabs, les Anges, ou même les petites balades dans la rue. Merci d'avoir lu, et à vendredi ! ^u^_

_Ya._


	5. Nuances

_Note : _Bonjour ! Encore un jour férié. On ne va pas s'en plaindre ! Voici donc le chapitre 5 en avance, pour fêter vos reviews nombreuses ! Quel plaisir, vraiment. Merci. Et puis, disons que c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la dernière fois...

Je poste donc le chapitre 5 de ce journal. J'ai été ravie de constater que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! Et parallèlement, j'ai si peur de décevoir... Mais je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau tournant de la vie d'Axel, j'espère vous surprendre encore un peu, quand même.

Au fait ! Je vous remercie encore, notamment Rin-BlackRabbit, Yunaeris et Nakaa-chan, ainsi que les lecteurs obscurs mais présents.

Une petite dédicace accordée aussi à Flower-Power1511, pour son MP très encourageant ! Voilà.

Merci aussi à vous qui suivez cette fiction, et qui avez pris la peine de laisser des avis, ou non. Bisous.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

**_PS : _**_Le titre du chapitre était prévu avant que CETTE CHOSE sorte au cinéma. Mais on peut aussi considérer ça comme un clin d'œil ironique..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

5\. _Une centaine de nuances de Gray._

_Le 13 Novembre de cette année._

_Dix jours où tu es resté vide. _

_Après ma rencontre du restaurant, je suis rentré chez moi comme un automate, complètement hagard, comme si on m'avait ôté un truc important. J'ai traversé la rue sans la voir, j'ai heurté tout le monde sans m'en apercevoir et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être tout seul. Le mec du kebab, il m'a souri et il s'est tiré. Un joli sourire. _

_Pourtant, une chose m'a chiffonné l'esprit une fois à la maison. J'avais pas vu ses yeux. Quand il s'était approché de moi, j'avais rien vu. Rien. _

_Juste ce sourire un peu triste et puis son dos une fois parti. _

_Remettons nous les idées en place, tu veux ? Je suis penché en ce moment sur ton papier, sur mon lit et les jambes croisées, le stylo qui passe nerveusement de ma main à ma bouche. Il est temps pour moi de te dire pourquoi tu existes, cher petit journal._

_Quand j'ai vu ce reportage il y a quelques jours, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout faire la rencontre de ce mec. Je me savais étrange, mais depuis cet incident, tout s'est mis à déconner. Tout. J'ai jeté mes recherches, j'ai abandonné ce que j'avais commencé. J'ai brisé le tableau de liège, j'ai recommencé ma grève de la faim involontaire. J'ai l'air encore plus taré qu'avant._

_Mais il y a une différence : je n'en ai plus que l'air. _

_Je deviens dingue. _

_Quand j'ai vu ce type, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux comme une donzelle, ça non. J'ai été fasciné. Mais pire encore. Maintenant, j'en deviens parano. Je me lève, je suis maigre comme une épine, mes yeux brûlent. Depuis dix jours, c'est pareil. J'ai mal, j'ai dû attraper une belle saloperie, et je flippe. _

_Oui, sans plaisanter, j'ai peur. Parce que quand je me réveille, quand je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois que le contraste de son corps, qui passe devant mes yeux._

_Depuis dix jours, tout est gris et sombre, constellé de points minuscules et frétillants qui s'agitent devant ma rétine, grouillant nerveusement sous ma cornée. J'imagine même entendre leurs glissements vaseux dans mes globes oculaires. Quelle horreur. Le monde est gris. Gris perle comme son pull, gris clair comme ses cheveux, gris souris comme les réverbères de la rue. Tout est jeu d'ombre et de lumière, depuis plus d'une semaine. Aurais-je écopé d'une maladie inconnue ? Ou d'une malédiction, comme dans les Contes pour enfants ? _

_Eh, la pigmentation de l'œil ne disparaît pas comme ça, c'est scientifique. Mais je n'ai pas vu ses yeux. Il était devant moi. _

_Il m'a maudit._

_Cette image me hante, tourne dans mon sang, gronde contre les parois de mon crâne. Elle effleure ma raison. __**Il**__ me rend malade. _

_Je n'ai plus faim, mes lèvres s'assèchent et je ne suis même plus certain de savoir parler. Parfois je m'en assure, je cause au miroir de la salle de bain. _

_Il ne me répond pas, l'abruti. Il me fixe, avec ses yeux gris vides et cyniques, et il me balance un sourire tordu. Un beau sourire aux dents bien blanches. Si blanches que je ne relève pas la lueur de folie qui perce peu à peu à travers ce sourire, qui me souffle que le blanc concentre toutes ces belles couleurs que je ne vois plus. _

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

_Quand j'en ai assez de l'entendre me narguer je retourne dans le salon, et je marche. Je cherche une solution à cet étrange problème. Après tout, cette vision du monde, bien que terrifiante, est plutôt jolie. On se croirait dans les années cinquante… C'est ça, j'ai atterri dans un film en noir et blanc, sauf que les objets sont composés de centaines de nuances de gris. _

_Je marche, je cherche, je marche. Je me cogne, souvent._

_Maintenant journal, tu existes pour m'aider à résoudre ce putain de problème. _

_Pourquoi ma vie devient-elle aussi décolorée qu'un jour de pluie ? _


	6. Breaking the Habit

_Note : _Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 6 de ce journal : celui-ci introduit "quelque chose" de plutôt important... Mais vous saurez tout dans le chapitre 7 !

Héhé. Bon. Commençons par des remerciements, parce que vos précédentes reviews me motivent chaque fois un peu plus et que je suis très heureuse de vous revoir à chaque chapitre ! Ca me rempli de bonheur. Merci donc à Rin-BlackRabbit, Yunaeris, Akira-Tetsu , Flower-Power1511, Crimson-Realm et Nakaa-chan, pour leur formidable soutien !

Une petite mention à Gaynyway, auteur de talent qui, même s'il ne lit pas cette histoire, m'a laissé un touchant commentaire sous "Gutter's Children". Allez voir ce qu'il fait, c'est magnifique.

Merci aussi à vous qui suivez cette fiction, et qui avez pris la peine de laisser des avis, ou non. Bises !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

**_PS : _**_"Breaking the Habit" est une chanson puissante du groupe Linkin Park. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter si vous aimez :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

6\. Breaking the Habit.

_Le 14 novembre de cette année. _

_Je n'ai pas résolu mon problème. En revanche, je commence à m'y habituer. _

_Je suppose que c'est comme ça que doivent voir les daltoniens, tout en nuances. Les formes, les tons, tout me semble plus net. J'ai dormi en travers de mon lit, cette nuit. Sur toi. Maintenant, tu es froissé, un peu comme mon âme en ce moment. Tu te déchires sur les côtés, tu plies, mais tu restes blanc. Et moi, j'ai encore des choses à écrire. Même si ce truc aux yeux est loin de me réjouir, j'avoue cependant en tirer une vicieuse satisfaction : ma vie n'a plus le goût las et répétitif d'avant. _

_J'apprends, j'observe les choses en détail, avec une minutie que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir en moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne fixe plus l'écran de la télé, par exemple : je scrute son contour, le repli de métal sur le côté qui relie les nombreux fils câblés branchés les uns aux autres, la mince couche de poussière blanchâtre sur l'écran gris foncé, un peu trop sombre. _

_Les émissions tournant en boucle dans le poste ne me semblent plus si intéressantes que ça maintenant qu'elles ont perdu de leurs couleurs éclatantes. Parfois je me pose sur le coin du sofa, mes yeux divaguent d'un visage trop maquillé à un autre, d'une présentatrice trop blonde et une autre, et je ferme les yeux, tout simplement. Je ne vois plus rien, j'écoute. Le babillement de leurs voix rapides, la profondeur grave des cordes vocales du mec qui les interrompt. La petite musique dérisoire qui grince avant d'annoncer le générique de cette série quelconque, les notes langoureuses et tirées au violon, le petit tic-tic de la télé qui foire à cause d'un faux contact. C'est amusant. Depuis que je m'adonne à ce petit jeu d'écoute, je __**le**__vois moins souvent. _

_J'ai l'impression d'être plus serein, et même si je sais, putain, je sais qu'il est là, quelque part, son reflet factice, j'essaye de ne plus y faire attention. Mais il danse, il me charme. Avec son sourire, son kebab à la main, ses yeux dont je me rends compte que je ne verrais jamais la couleur. Cette ombre tremblante me suit partout, et même ici, dans mon lit, alors que je rédige mes lettres de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus mal aussi. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, soulève les draps dans un mouvement imaginaire et se glisse contre ma peau. _

_C'est froid, je l'ignore, j'écris. _

_Mon miroir a quant à lui cessé d'être insupportable depuis que je l'ai décroché, tout en faisant un effort monstrueux pour me dire que c'était des conneries et qu'il ne parlait pas, qu'il ne renvoyait que mon visage fatigué. _

_Mais ce type, lui, reste là. Tandis que je raconte ça, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je dois faire taire mes pensées. Ces mains invisibles sont comme un frisson qui parcoure mon corps, le souffle d'air glacé qui émane de sa bouche me murmure milles prénoms pouvant lui appartenir. Il me contemple, soupire, caresse mes mains, fait tomber mon stylo. _

_Y'a de l'encre partout sur ma couette, maintenant. Je tremble, il faut que j'éteigne la lumière et que je dorme, pour qu'il disparaisse. Je tends__le bras au-dessus de lui, pour ne pas lui faire mal, parce qu'inconsciemment je ne veux pas croire qu'il s'agit d'une illusion. C'est la première fois depuis un moment que je ne dors plus seul et mine de rien, même si j'essaye de me convaincre qu'il n'y a que moi ici, ça fait du bien. _

_Mon doigt trouve le bouton de l'interrupteur, je te pose à la va-vite sur la table de nuit._

_Dors bien._


	7. NXIII

_Note : _En cette fin de semaine, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end ! J'espère que ce chapitre, qui s'annonce un peu plus léger que les précédents, vous plaira. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, et Axel va de l'avant ! 8D Et puis, un certain blondinet ne devrait pas tarder à faire sa **véritable** apparition.

Sur ce, mes remerciements pour vos reviews, RinBlack-Rabbit (à laquelle je n'ai honteusement pas répondu), Crimson-chan, Flower-Power1511, et Akira-chan, ma chère Akira-chan ! Vos avis enthousiastes me poussent à continuer ce texte, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Je vous embrasse bien fort virtuellement ! Ya.

Merci aussi à vous qui suivez cette fiction, et qui avez pris la peine de laisser des avis, ou non.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

7\. Number XIII

_Le 16 Mai de cette année, vraiment trop tôt._

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi, parce que moi, non. C'est absurde de causer à un bout de papier qui reflète son âme et ses doutes, j'ai envie de te déchirer._

_En même temps, ce n'est pas la solution. Alors je me calme, j'inspire. J'expire. C'est mieux. J'ai changé ta date, au fait. Parce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, et que ça me gonfle le cœur. Malgré mon horrible nuit, ce spectre blotti contre mon torse, ses mains douces et froides, il fait beau. Je vois l'éclat du soleil qui déchire de ses rayons les rideaux usés, et c'est magnifique. _

_Avant, je me foutais du soleil : il allait pas changer ma vie, ce misérable astre lointain, bouillant comme les casseroles en terre cuite de ma grand-mère. _

_Pourtant, il brille aujourd'hui comme une lueur d'espoir. Alors je me lève, je me dessape, et je me dis qu'il faut que j'aille prendre une bonne douche. Comme quoi, le moral ça tient à peu de choses. _

_Soudain, je sens un regard peser sur moi. Intense, gris et invisible, j'en suis sûr. Je grommelle un truc et me retourne d'un seul coup, comme pour le prendre par surprise._

_\- N. XIII, arrêtes tes billevesées, ou le futur Shakespeare que je suis va coller son poing dans ta tronche d'homme actuellement invisible. Par la miséricorde, montres toi, ange des Cieux ! _

_Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une menace. Je suis mort de rire, tout seul dans ma chambre, j'ai plus de vingt ans, et je débite des conneries. Misérable. Il n'empêche, m'instruire pour ne pas écrire trop mal dans ton être de papier, ça peut avoir un bon côté, puisque j'ai appris pleins de nouveaux mots. _

_Maintenant, parlons de N. XIII. Je l'ai appelé comme ça, cette ombre masculine. _

_Parce que le 13, c'est le jour où il s'est tapé l'incruste dans mon âme. Depuis, il part plus. C'est à la fois effrayant, déroutant, amusant, très chiant et plutôt agaçant. Au soleil, il me parait moins froid que la nuit. _

_Il sourit, encore. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris, mais il continue de me regarder, pas gêné pour deux sous. Quand j'y pense, est-ce vraiment ça que mon esprit veut ? On dit que les hallucinations sont les fruits du subconscient, il me semble. Je voudrais donc qu'un type croisé dans un Kebab me regarde en long en large et en travers, complètement nu, en dormant, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Peut-être. En attendant, je lui balance un coussin pour qu'il s'écarte, ce qu'il ne fait pas. Je l'ignore._

_Mon regard se reporte sur le petit miroir de la commode, il m'observe à nouveau. Je touche mes côtes, admirant mon état de décrépitude. Hors de question de laisser la flemme destructrice me dévorer un jour de plus. Je palpe mes joues, glisse mes mains sur mon ventre, pince la chair qui laisse douloureusement pointer les os de mes hanches. _

_Direction la douche, N. XIII sur mes talons, revenu squatter mon esprit pour un moment. Je me lave, à l'eau froide, en gémissant. J'ai horreur de ça. Y'a plus d'eau chaude, l'argent manquant et la facture plus salée chaque mois. Je sors, je m'habille, lui me fixant toujours. _

_Vraiment, il faut que je retrouve un job. Un job où les couleurs sont pas importantes, où on s'en fout de savoir si le document il est vert ou si je souligne un truc en bleu. Pas secrétaire, non non, j'ai pas les qualifications. Peut être photographe ? Tirer des photos tout en contraste, c'est un truc qui a la côte, en ce moment. Je glousse comme une gamine. _

_Avec mes diplômes, j'ai de quoi devenir caissier, guère plus. N. XIII, assis sur ma table de nuit, lève un sourcil désintéressé et pousse un soupir léger. Je l'interroge du regard, il se tait, encore. _

_\- T'en pense quoi, toi ?_

_Pas de réponse. Cette fois, c'est un rire sec qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Qu'il aille au diable, ce fantôme du néant. J'enfouis donc mes questions d'avenir au plus profond de mon âme, dans un petit tiroir à gauche, et termine d'enfiler un polo, usé, laid, et blanc. Enfin, il est peut être jaune. Cela fait une décennie que je n'ai pas dû porter cette horreur là. Bah, ça change mes habitudes, et mine de rien, j'aime ça. L'impression d'être un être nouveau, aspirant le soleil du matin dans ses habits propres et à la limite du ridicule. _

_Aujourd'hui, oubliées les angoisses, l'anxiété du mal perpétuel de ces derniers jours. Jetant un coup d'œil à N. XIII, Je souris. _

_Il est grand temps de s'octroyer une petite virée en ville, dans un endroit rafraîchissant et aéré, afin de s'adonner à l'activité que j'aime le plus au monde non sans user d'une __**minuscule **__pointe de sarcasme._

_Faire les courses._


	8. Les Supermarchés

_Note : _Bonsoir ! Il est tard, je sais bien... Mais au moins, ce chapitre est là ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il s'agit probablement ici de la dernière apparition de N. XIII. Ca me fait presque de la peine, je l'aimais bien, moi. Ca mis à part, nous en apprenons un peu plus sur le passé d'Axel... Et observons quelques souvenirs. Taa-daa.

Sur ce, mes remerciements, parce que ça ne doit pas devenir habituel d'ignorer les encouragements des lecteurs. Merci pour tout ! Gaynyway, Akira-chan, , Rin-BlackRabbit, Crimson Realm, Nakaa-chan, et tout récemment Nuity (à laquelle j'essaye de faire aimer l'AkuRoku ! Mon petit challenge. Uh.)

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent pour eux, un immense merci supplémentaire aux lecteurs du "Monstre aux Yeux Verts".

Je vous embrasse tous sur le front, ou dans vos chevelures. o/

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

8\. _Quand on aime les Supermarchés._

_Le 16 Mai de cette année, à un horaire acceptable._

_En bas de chez moi, il n'y a pas qu'un Kebab. Bien qu'il me semble connaître tous les restaurants gras et sales des alentours, il m'arrive parfois de mémoriser le nom des boutiques de fringues pas chères et, occasionnellement, les supermarchés existants. Étant gosse, j'adorais faire les courses avec ma mère. _

_Je sais bien que tu t'en fous, mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire, parce que ce sont de beaux souvenirs, vraiment. Et puis, ma mère, quoi. Le genre de femme qui n'a rien de beau d'après les normes habituelles. Un nez trop mince, un front étroit, des yeux effilés à la fois brillants et ternes, des lèvres sèches et pincées. Tout est fin, en elle. Génétiquement, nous avons d'ailleurs un autre point commun, celui-ci étant bien sûr un peu plus embêtant. _

_Une tignasse. De longs. Et doux. Cheveux. Roux._

_Ouais. Une belle crinière indomptable, doublée de sauvages boucles courbées qui, chez elle, témoignaient un adorable manque d'organisation capillaire. Ses mèches encombraient son front et chassaient la lumière de ses yeux, tombaient devant ses cils, glissaient sur ses épaules et dans son cou, sans que jamais elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger ça. J'ai naturellement hérité de ce dysfonctionnement des gènes, la Nature m'ayant toutefois épargné les boucles et les tâches de rousseur. Alléluia. _

_Petit, je suivais donc ma génitrice entre les nombreux rayons des supermarchés, braillant comme un marmot pour avoir des trucs dont je ne me servais même pas arrivé à la maison. Elle, elle marchait toujours devant, un pas souple après l'autre, me surveillant du coin de ses yeux félins tout en portant de temps en temps son attention sur la liste de courses. Parfois elle se retournait, je la tirais par la manche et elle daignait tout simplement venir voir la chose inutile que je lui montrais du doigt : dans ces moments-là, elle me couvait alors de son regard chaud, son regard de mère, ouvrait une bouche tendre et accédait sans rechigner à ma requête. _

_« C'est non, Axel. Peu importe ce que tu demanderas, d'accord ? »_

_… __Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu. On a toujours le droit de rêver. J'avais jamais droit à rien de toute façon. C'est de la pure frustration extériorisée, on est d'accord ? Il n'empêche, je n'oublierais pas ces instants, j'étais trop heureux d'être avec elle. Son parfum de cannelle, ses talons en velours noirs qui claquaient sur le carrelage crade du magasin, la légèreté de sa main saisissant un article quelconque pour le foutre, sans aucune grâce, dans le panier. _

_Son sourire répondant au mien quand je croisais ses yeux bleus, sa main dans mes cheveux quand j'étais sage, à ses côtés. Même la fraîcheur insupportable du rayon « yaourts » arrive à m'évoquer une petite brise légère quand je repense aux courses avec la matrone. Elle mourrait de honte si elle me voyait maintenant, comme une loque, elle qui était si soignée, à l'époque. Mais là n'est pas le sujet._

_Je pénètre donc dans un sympathique magasin à l'enseigne autrefois couleur cerise, si je me rappelle bien. Il y a peu de monde, et la climatisation merdique du lieu prend toute de suite à la gorge, répandant ses jolies particules devant mes yeux nouvellement aiguisés. Pas le temps de traîner, le porte-monnaie est presque vide et il est hors de question que je m'expose au frais toute la sainte journée. Je passe donc les portes vitrées, saisis un caddie plutôt large pour y fourrer les quelques conserves que je vais acheter, et m'élance dans la jungle glacée du supermarché. Étant bien décidé à tailler la route et à ignorer les quelques personnes flânant de ci de là, je n'avais cependant pas remarqué une chose. _

_ N. XIII, peinard, qui vient danser devant mes yeux comme une brutale apparition, me sondant tout à coup de ses pupilles gigantesques. _

_Je manque de me casser la figure par terre pour ne pas l'écraser._

_Il m'a fait peur, ce con. Je me relève, sous le couvert d'une dizaine d'yeux curieux, les gens me scrutant à présent comme si j'étais une sorte d'énergumène venu d'ailleurs. Bah, c'est vrai que freiner brutalement devant les étagères à salade en poussant un couinement de fillette, ça a quand même quelque chose bizarre, non ? Je sens leurs pensées qui me brûlent le dos, mais voilà, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'attarder sur mon image actuelle aux yeux du monde. _

_Des choses comme serrer les dents et pourrir intérieurement N. XIII, par exemple. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à cette andouille ? Il fait chier la nuit et la journée, et voilà qu'à présent il joue au fantôme dans le rayon légumes-des-prés.»_

_J'ai tout de même dû marmonner à voix haute__parce que soudain, j'ai senti le contact étrange d''une main qui se pose sur mon épaule. J'hésite à me retourner. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche, diras-tu ? Eh bien, une petite chose, minuscule, un mince reflet de lumière, en fait. _

_Dans le regard vide et terrifié de l'illusion en face de moi, qui se dissout lentement, j'aperçois l'ombre du type dans mon dos. Et cette ombre, cette masse floue près de mon omoplate, parvient instantanément à faire se raidir chacun de mes muscles, à transformer mon cœur en glace, mon corps en pierre._

_Dans le miroir disparu du regard de N. XIII, j'ai aperçu son double._

_Alors la copie qu'il est m'a regardé, a acquiescé, puis doucement, s'en est allée._


	9. Petite Prune

_Note : _Ah làlà_, _ce chapitre 9. Abominable. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire ! La fin du chapitre 8 était un peu floutée, mais voici l'apparition réelle de notre cher Roxas. J'espère que ça ira... De la violence, des prunes et une barbecue party, aussi. Je deviens folle. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ça à un sens !

Merci à vous pour vos avis toujours aussi touchant sur le chapitre précédent : Nuity, Rin-BlackRabbit, Flower-Power1511, et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, de retour pour mon plus grand plaisir !

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette histoire en toute discrétion. Cependant, si l'envie vous vient de commenter, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous fais à tous un bisou, j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir poster avec le BAC, tiens.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

9\. Petite Prune.

_Le 16 Mai de cette année, encore._

_Si tu savais le trouble dans lequel ce petit incident m'a plongé. N. XIII qui disparaît, que se brise, qui ne __redevient que ce qu'il a toujours été, finalement. Le vide. Et son original, qui me touche l'épaule d'une main, comme si de rien était. _

_Est-ce qu'il m'a reconnu ? _

_Mes yeux doivent fixer le néant, maintenant, et je frémis rien qu'à l'idée de me retourner. Mais 'va bien falloir que je le fasse parce que stagner ici une éternité n'était pas franchement dans mes plans, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le cerveau en ébullition, je tords la barre de métal sur le caddie à m'en brûler la peau. L'intégralité de mes membres semblent cuire de l'intérieur, comme si mes os, mon foie, mon estomac, mes organes au complet avaient soudain décidé d'organiser une barbecue party entre mes côtes, mon être ayant servi de lieu de rendez-vous à tout ce petit monde. Autour de nous, il n'y a que le silence. _

_Silence cédant bientôt une place à l'horrible bourdonnement du sang dans mes tympans._

_Un battement de cœur._

__\- Pousses toi. __

__Puis deux.__

__\- Il faut que j'accède à cet endroit. S'il te plait ? __

__Puis un arrêt cardiaque, les urgences, la mort subite, un examen, la clinique, le savon, la morgue, le froid.__

__Voilà ce qui défile devant mon regard à présent, tandis qu'une drôle de voix marmonne quelque chose d'indistinct dans mon crâne. Tout à coup un mouvement vif, quelque chose qui s'enfonce sans ménagement dans la matière molle de mon pull, un étau qui me serre l'omoplate. Mon Univers s'ébranle et je manque de chuter lourdement. Et vas-y qu'on me décale sèchement sur la droite, comme une poupée de chiffon vide et sans âme. Qu'on passe devant moi dans un frôlement, qu'on m'ignore avec superbe, et qu'on se hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Qu'on me laisse cogiter sans penser à mon orgueilleux mal être, ce monstre affamé qui me plombe l'estomac et fait courir son voile brumeux jusque dans mes yeux. __

__Vas-y qu'on fait son marché sans songer une seconde que ___**_je_**___ suis là.__

__\- T'es minuscule. __

__Ma gorge s'est sentie offensée, mes lèvres ont soudain décidé de crier cette ignoble injustice et ma langue, d'habitude si raisonnable, a tout laissé filer. __

__Le son produit devait être propre et sec, tranchant comme la lame brillante d'un couteau de cuisine, à la fois menaçant et doux, glaçant et suave. Mais ça, putain, c'est dans les films. Dans les séries à succès disséminées vicieusement à travers les programmes télé. Dans la réalité, c'est plutôt un sale raclement blessé qui passe la barrière de mes dents, chuintant piteusement une critique physique abrupte et ridicule. Mes lèvres craquent et s'étirent dans un sourire vicieux, un heureux sourire insensé, un sourire assassin, un sourire de crétin.__

__Je ne suis même pas content de ces deux misérables mots. Seulement du semblant de pouvoir qu'ils me procurent. Je me sens écrasé. Devant moi, son corps pivote avec une douceur feinte, un claquement de talon subtilement retenu, un froissement agressif de tissu.__

__C'est vrai qu'il est petit, de près. Une souris. Je suis donc un chat. Je miaule de terreur, à l'intérieur. Sa main approche pour me caresser les oreilles, non ? Hé, Faut arrêter de raconter des âneries. Bouges. __

__Bouges. __

**__Bouges__**__, abruti.__

__Le craquement sonore de mon os mamillaire, une violente douleur dans les gencives, une explosion sanguine interne dans ma cavité buccale ainsi que la soudaine impression d'avoir les reins en compote après une chute d'un mètre quatre-vingt-six, me rappellent sensiblement à la réalité. Je souffre.__

__\- Pardon ? __

__Je l'avais vu venir, en plus. Je l'avais cherché. J'avais aimé ça. Maintenant, fallait assumer. __

__Ce que je ne fais pas.__

__\- T'aimes pas les prunes*, j'ai dit.__

__Ma voix est une voix d'outre-tombe. Elle vibre, distendue par la souffrance que me procure chaque mot prononcé. Il hausse un sourcil lentement, gracieusement, un petit tic nerveux bouffant le bas de sa lèvre inférieure. Il doit repasser la consonance des mots dans sa petite tête. __

__\- Toi non plus, on dirait. Mais t'en as quand même pris une belle.__

__Malgré moi, je souris. Je dois être laid. Pull prétendument jaune tâché de sang et de la poussière des magasins, cheveux roux ordonnés avec barbarie, pantalon morne et informe, le cul à terre. Splendide spécimen de l'humain arrogant s'étant fait défoncer la gueule par un mec minuscule rencontré plus tôt au Kebab du coin. Je devrais en pleurer.__

__J'en ris. J'ai même pas fait gaffe au tutoiement. Je me demande s'il m'a finalement reconnu. __

__Tandis que je me relève, aidé du caddie glissant emporté quelques mètres plus loin par ma chute, je le regarde. Cette fois, il est de face, et mon esprit semble rejouer le contraste visuel des jours précédents. Ses immenses yeux gris, profonds, me toisent, et je vois danser en leur centre un mince éclat de joie. Je vois ses yeux. Je vois aussi ses mêmes cheveux, ébouriffés dans leur ballet sauvage, d'un gris très clair, un gris tout doux. Et puis un pull sombre qui dégage ses clavicules, qui me donne envie de mordre ce cou trop blanc. Et une veste rigide, gris moche. Et pleins de choses. Un sourire. Ce sourire, surtout.__

__Le même que la dernière fois. __

__Mon souffle se coupe dangereusement.__

__Puis il tend une main, donne une unique impulsion dans ma paume qui fait deux fois la sienne, et fini de me relever. Je n'en reviens pas. Il est là, mon fantôme. Mon Ange du kebab. Ce type responsable de ma perte visuelle monstrueuse, le centre de ma folie de ces derniers jours. __

__Il me tient par la main, dans un supermarché du centre-ville, devant une étagère à légumes.__

* * *

__* : Si si, quand on répète assez vite, ça sonne pareil... Comment ça c'est pas crédible ? D'accord. J'ai pas trouvé mieux... Mais c'est pour introduire le chapitre suivant !__

__En tous cas, je souhaite que ça vous ai plu. Vraiment. Tout sera plus limpide au chapitre 11, je pense. Bisous !__

__Ya. __


	10. Psychologie des Légumes Violets

_Note : _Bonsoir ! Et voilà un chapitre 10 plutôt long, qui pousse un peu plus l'histoire vers sa tournure véritable ! Pas encore une relation, mais un vrai dialogue. Diantre, ce que mon rythme d'avancement relationnel est lent. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le prochain chapitre sera important au niveau de l'histoire ! Il est très long, déjà écrit, et actuellement, c'est celui que je préfère. Peut être serez-vous de mon avis ?

Dans tous les cas, ne me jetez pas des pierres après avoir lu celui-ci...

Des remerciements, du plus profond de mon cœur, aux fidèles lecteurs du chapitre précédent : Nuity, Rin-BlackRabbit, Flower-Power1511, et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, ainsi que ma chère Akira-chan. Vos avis me font fondre à chaque chapitre, c'est dingue.

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette histoire en toute discrétion. (Je sais que tu es là, Gaynyway. Grillé. Enfin, je crois.)

Je vous fais à tous pleins de bisous, Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

10\. Psycologie des Légumes Violets.

_Le 16 Mai de cette année, rien n'a changé._

_Après m'avoir aidé, il a fait volte-face et m'a ignoré, à présent pleinement concentré sur le rayonnage qu'il était venu fouiller à l'origine. Oublié ma main. Oublié ses doigts tièdes. Oublié son sourire. Il a juste le bras tendu vers un paquet de carottes bio humidifiées par un sachet plastique, d'une couleur plus suspecte encore que tout ce que j'ai pu voir, et ce même avant ma saloperie de perte de vue. Des carottes presque noires. Un étrange gris mat, strié de pellicules fines, comme des rainures peu profondes sur le front heureux d'un vieillard. _

_Après notre altercation tout à fait saine de tout à l'heure, aucun de nous deux n'a repris la parole._

_Après tout, on ne se connait pas. _

_C'est donc dans le plus morne silence que nous parcourons le rayon frais du regard, lui sûrement pour choisir sa bouffe, moi pour le bouffer des yeux. Evidemment, je lui en veux. De m'ignorer, tout d'abord. De m'avoir filé un gnon, ensuite. Puis de faire comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas, enfin. Petit con. Tout petit con. Les mains dans les poches, j'ai abandonné mon caddie pour le suivre : au diable les conserves, je vais pas le laisser s'échapper, tout de même. _

_Il est dans mon filet, qu'il y reste. Je ne le lâcherais pas._

_Il fourre le sachet de carottes dans un petit cabas sophistiqué, les précieuses pellicules d'eau dégoulinant du plastique pour venir s'éclater sur le carrelage, au rythme de ses pas. Vivement, sa figure se tourne, ses yeux semblent chercher quelque chose : il cligne des paupières, un peu. Puis, comme envolé, il court un peu plus loin dans le rayon, ses doigts enlaçant tout à coup un énorme légume mou et protubérant, ressemblant étrangement à… _

_Une aubergine. _

_Je grimace malgré moi. Ce truc, cher journal non vivant, tu ne pourras sûrement jamais y goûter. Et si un jour tu vis –ce dont je doute- ne cherche même pas à savoir la saveur de ce machin. Parce que ça n'a pas de parfum tout simplement. Amer ? Spongieux ? Sec ? J'en sais rien, et…_

_Et hop, dans le cabas, le légume infâme et reluisant. Il va pas manger ça, quand même ? _

_Vu son sourire, on dirait que si. Misère. _

_Attends. _

_Il me regarde._

_\- Prends-moi un sachet de prunes fraîches, à ta droite. D'accord ? _

_Je fronce les sourcils, croisant les bras. Et puis quoi encore ? Aurais-tu un problème avec les prunes, cher enfant ? Si tu crois que…_

_\- Ok._

_Mon bras rachitique s'étire malgré moi, attrape au hasard un paquet rempli de petits fruits ronds et, sans aucune volonté, le lui tend. Il me sourit à nouveau, et je sens comme un feu s'embraser dans mon âme. Y'a un truc qui cloche, cependant. Ses lèvres, doucement, s'écartent peu à peu en une petite lune, un minuscule croissant de malice illuminant sa figure d'ange._

_\- Ce n'est pas ça._

**_\- Pardon_**_ ? _

_\- Ça, ce sont des tomates. Rouges._

_Je retiens un hoquet misérable. Mais quelle andouille. Comment je fais, moi, maintenant ?_

_\- Et alors ? Ca a le même goût. Tout a le même goût._

_\- Non._

_Cette fois, il s'est approché. Si près. Si près que je peux voir le dédain se peindre sur ses traits, si près que je peux sentir même son souffle tiède. Si près qu'il m'arrache le sachet des mains, si près qu'il est à deux doigts de me toucher la peau. Je frissonne, glacé de sa présence._

_\- Tu as mal ? Là._

_Oh, bon sang._

_\- Hein ? Ça ? Nan._

_Ses doigts, encore humides de vapeur d'eau courent alors sur ma joue, à l'endroit même où il a écrasé son poing, dessinant délicatement le sillon de ma mâchoire. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, je le sais. Pas parce que j'ai mal, non. Parce qu'il me __**touche**__. _

_Je retire sa main. _

_Dans un mouvement calme, il ne dit rien : seulement, il se décale, extirpe de son cabas un petit tissu et, avec précaution, essuie le sang qui perle de ma bouche. Au milieu du supermarché, comme si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Son autre main attrape ensuite quelques petits fruits sombres, et les range. Je reste sans bouger. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, au juste ?_

_\- Tu…_

_\- Carottes violettes, aubergines, quetsches violacées. Tout y est. _

_Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce mec ? Il compte du bout des doigts ses paquets, fronce les sourcils, se mord les lèvres. Pensif, je dirais. Non ? Il planque le morceau de tissu. T'en dis quoi ?_

_En fait, je m'en fous._

_C'est décidé, je vais en placer une. Je m'en contrecarre de ses satanés légumes. Il me frappe, m'ignore, fait son marché. Je repense à tout ça. Hors de question de le laisser partir en direction de la caisse, en silence, sans lui avoir parlé de l'autre fois. Je ne peux pas._

_Je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Ça me brûle. Je m'écorche, je le vois sans le voir, et puis, il y a cette étincelle entre nous. Un crépitement dégeulasse qui flotte dans l'air, un courant chaud qui aimante inconsciemment son corps au mien. Est-ce qu'il le sent ? Il le sent, hein ? Sinon il ne serait pas ici. Je clos mes yeux, je fais disparaitre le monde. Et j'inspire._

_Il s'éloigne, je l'entends au son mat de ses bottes. Cloc, cloc._

_\- Attends !_

_Lâches tout, Axel. Et magnes toi, il ne restera pas ici éternellement. Si ça se trouve, il fait juste les courses à L'Immortel, pour lui faire une tarte, n'importe quoi. Il va pas rester là. Au fond, t'as peur qu'il s'en aille, bordel. Tellement peur. Sûr, j'ai les doigts qui en frémissent. _

_\- T'es le type du Kebab, hein ?_

_Sa figure parait se figer. Il a cessé de fixer ses affaires. Tout son visage se sculpte peu à peu, formant une étrange harmonie d'étonnement et de perplexité. Là, tout de suite, je me sens comme Rodin devant un chef-d'œuvre inachevé. J'attends une réponse, je l'espère de toute mon âme alors que ça devrait être anodin. Il y a peut-être eu une méprise. Mais non. Je sais que c'est lui. Je sens son sourire, ses traits sont comme incrustés à la plume dans le papier buvard de mon cerveau névrosé._

_\- Je t'ai vu. Tu m'as vu. Ne m'ignore pas._

_" Pas encore", sifflent mes prunelles humides, scintillantes comme l'acier de mille flèches. _

_Acides._

_\- Ton pull. De quelle couleur est-il ?_

_Il s'est incliné pour débiter sa merde, un vomit si doux, une question si sereine qu'elle ébranle le début de colère qui grimpe dans ma gorge à coup de griffes crochues. _

_Une question, par une question. Mais pas de réponse._

_\- On s'en fout. On s'en __**fout**__. Jaune, blanc, gris, quelle importance ? Réponds-moi._

_Il s'avance un peu, réduisant la maigre distance entre nous, celle qu'il avait instaurée en s'écartant. Puis, d'un effleurement de la main, il caresse la texture usée de mon pull, ce pull ignoble que j'ai enfilé sans y penser, ce pull si lointain dans ma mémoire, mais qui semble pour lui d'une importance capitale. Comme ses légumes._

_\- Il est violet. Les couleurs ont toutes de l'importance. Chacune d'elles._

_Ses yeux brillent, je pourrais le jurer._

_\- Tu penses peut être qu'il est jaune, blanc ou gris. Parce que tu ne vois __**rien**__._

_Au fur et à mesure que mon esprit aspire ses paroles, son regard se fait plus dur, plus lisse. Moins gris. Chaque mot est une torture, un coup de fouet cuisant enduit d'un poison affreux. Alors il sait ? Comment ? Peut-être que j'imagine qu'il sait ? N. XIII ? C'est lui qui...? Quoi ? _

_\- Tu vois **ça** ?_

_Il me montre son paquet de carottes bizarres, que je n'ose même pas regarder. Je me recroqueville, je suis un gouffre de noirceur, une gargouille de teintes cireuses, une poussière grise. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, merde._

_\- C'est violet. Comme ce que tu portes. Et le violet est une couleur à double tranchant : Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure psychologique la concernant. Derrière son allure électrique, le violet est la couleur de la douceur et du rêve. On la raccroche aussi à la mélancolie et à la solitude*. Et toi, tu me rends triste._

_Je le vois, qui secoue la tête. Alors, avec horreur, je baisse le nez sur ce pull si vieux que je croyais jaune, jusqu'alors. Il est violet. Violet. _

_Tout comme les carottes, les prunes, les aubergines._

_Comme ce putain de légume que je suis._

* * *

_* Merci au site : [CODE COULEURS]..com qui m'a fournit une réplique parfaite, tout en me faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'instruit en psychologie-décoration. Allez voir si ça vous intrigue, c'est plutôt intéressant ! _

_A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre révélations ! Bises. Ya._


	11. Les lignes de Miel

_Note : _Et HOP ! Les productions Ya et Wa sont fières de vous présenter le chapitre 11, avec joie et satisfaction ! Comme je l'avais dit la fois précédente, ce chapitre est mon préféré, bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus important au niveau de la compréhension de l'histoire. En effet, je compte vous réserver une belle surprise pour le chapitre 12, avec pleins d'éclaircissements ! Mais vous verrez en temps venu...

Passons aux remerciements : Nuity, Rin-BlackRabbit, Flower-Power1511, et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste sont des lectrices merveilleuses. Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire, je tiens toujours compte de vos avis ! La preuve, j'ai même ajouté un poll sur mon profil. :D

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette histoire en toute discrétion...

Je vous fais à tous pleins de bisous, Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

11\. Les Lignes de Miel.

_Le 17 décembre de cette année._

_Oh, si tu savais. Oui. __Mais actuellement, tu ne sais rien, alors je vais écrire. __J'ai le sourire aux lèvres, les membres qui tressautent chaque minute, je ne tiens pas en place. Comment pourrais-je… ? _

_Mais avant ça, laisse-moi te raconter._

_Hier. Ouais, sûrement hier, j'étais au supermarché. Je l'ai noté, c'est inscrit entre tes pages. Hier, nous étions deux. Lui, et moi. Il m'a tué de l'intérieur, cet Ange. Il m'a rué de coups avec un regard, il m'a paralysé entre ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois que je le vois. J'étais foutu. Un légume violet, une connerie visqueuse et flasque qui trainait à ses pieds, et qu'il a écrasé sous son talon. Une vermine. Un nuisible._

_Alors j'ai déraillé._

_Et ça m'a fait du bien._

_J'ai gueulé, oh ça, tout le monde m'a entendu. Plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds dans ce market à esquimaux made in climatisation. Jamais. Après avoir bu ses paroles, lorsque le son de sa voix eut suffisamment imbibé __ma chair, j'ai déchiré mon pull. Comme une bête enragée, avec les ongles, écartant le tissu, déliant chaque maille dans un craquement céleste, foudroyant les conventions sociales qui vous invitent gentiment à ne pas vous déshabiller en public._

_Mais, hé. Qui parlait de se déshabiller ? _

_Se déshabiller, c'est volontaire. C'est un verbe, une action définie. Se rendre libre, cracher sur des fringues qui vous semblent une prison, déchainer sa fureur la plus animale sur une masse de laine en haïssant son être, devenir dingue à cause d'une couleur, même de par la simple évocation de cette teinte ignominieuse que je ne perçois même plus…_

_Honnêtement, moi j'appelle pas ça « se déshabiller ». _

_Je me souviens même de chacune de ses paroles. C'était comme une transe, une délivrance hideuse, un combat entre mon être actuel et la conscience fragile dont je m'étais enrobé._

_J'étais comme un bonbon à la violette, mais avec un sympathique goût de moisi, en somme._

_« Le violet est une couleur à double tranchant : Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure psychologique la concernant. Derrière son allure électrique, le violet est la couleur de la douceur et du rêve. On la raccroche aussi à la mélancolie et à la solitude. » _

_« Et toi, tu me rends triste. »_

_Douceur, rêve, mélancolie, et plus que tout, solitude. Je me souviens de son air déçu, de ce visage-là. Je le rendais triste ? Non. J'étais triste. Il l'a vu. Oh, ce mec me trouble, on le saura. Il a lu en moi. Et ça m'a fait peur. _

_Quand j'eus calmé mon accès de colère, il n'avait pas bougé. Déjà, les employés du supermarché __se ruaient sur moi avec leurs têtes de molosses baveux, plusieurs clients terrorisés ayant couiné à l'aide dans tous les interphones du magasin. Vulnérable, à demi-nu mais le regard brillant, je l'ai toisé, mon Ange. Et tandis qu'on m'attachait les bras dans le dos avec brusquerie, je n'ai pas cessé de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. J'étais presque heureux. Son sourire triste avait disparu et une certaine fierté perçait dans ses prunelles lumineuses, comme s'il avait attendu ça. Comme s'il avait voulu me mettre hors de moi, le fourbe. _

_Je ne disais rien, maitrisé, mais pas vaincu. Quand un des vigiles s'est approché de lui, avec cette nonchalance pleine d'assurance, ce menton volontaire, le surplombant avec indifférence et courtoisie, j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui retailler les burnes avec un couteau à beurre._

_\- Ce fou furieux ne vous a rien fait, jeune homme ? qu'il a marmonné._

_Et lui, une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, toujours cette sublime ébauche de sourire peinte sur la figure, il a répondu, avec douceur :_

_\- Non, monsieur. Je suppose que son pull ne lui plaisait plus. On n'est pas toujours content de ses achats, vous savez ?_

_Puis il m'a rendu mon regard, en miroir, avant de saisir son cabas et d'esquiver le représentant de l'ordre. En passant, il m'a frôlé, et j'ai pu sentir son odeur. Une fragrance légère, à demie-marquée, comme portée de la veille : un mélange entêtant de miel et de gel pour cheveux, masqué sous un parfum d'amande. Peut-être un reliquat de déodorant, qui sait ? _

_Je devais avoir une tête bien trop rêveuse pour ma situation, car je me suis vu gratifié d'un sec coup dans les côtes une fois « le jeune homme » disparu en direction de la caisse. A ce moment, je n'ai même pas senti mes bras ankylosés, ni les mains puissantes et fermes qui m'enserraient les poignets. Il y avait juste cette odeur posée sur moi comme un voile, et la grosse voix du mec derrière moi qui hurlait en me bourrinant les talons._

_\- On l'emmène au poste le plus proche. Ce type a de sérieux problèmes._

_Actuellement, c'est-à-dire à l'instant où j'écris, je ne suis plus au poste de police, bien sûr._

_Cependant, on peut dire que j'y ai largement passé la nuit du 16. Interrogatoire revêche et consternation devant les papiers d'identité périmés qui trainaient au fond de mon pantalon, inspection sanitaire passée de justesse, (la faute aux cheveux et à mes guenilles sales, fichtre) , inquiétude quant au fait que je sois chômeur sans être SDF, rapide auscultation d'un médecin fatigué. Celui-ci, la voix grinçante et l'air suspicieux, m'a d'abord traité comme un enfant en pleine crise de folie._

_\- Alors ? Pourquoi on a enlevé son pull-over, hein ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ?_

_Devant ma face d'homme vingtenaire blasé, il a préféré oublier son ton mielleux, optant pour un élégant :_

_\- Bon. Monsieur. Il faudrait que vous nous expliquiez la cause de votre coup de sang. Ensuite, nous passerons à l'auscultation complète. Entendu ?_

_J'ai acquiescé sans conviction, prétextant une pseudo-crise d'épilepsie partielle. Les médecins nous font bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, après tout. Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment, c'était rentrer chez moi et me coucher. _

_En rêvant de pouvoir le revoir, ce type, et lui demander, encore : _

_« T'es le type du Kebab, hein ? »_

_Le toubib me tourne autour, peu convaincu, puis baille. Il soulève mes bras, observe avec suspicion mon torse dénué de toute masse graisseuse, détaille de ses yeux morts les larmes encrées sous mes paupières. Il scrute mes jambes, mes pieds, vérifie si j'ai pas d'infection clandestine, me force à ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson béat, tripote mes dents pendant un temps interminable. C'est presque dire si j'ai pas envie de lui bouffer la main. Puis, après une heure d'examen physique et mental passé –étrangement- haut la main, il s'apprête à me relâcher._

_\- Une seconde, Monsieur._

_\- Hum ?_

_\- Vous n'avez pas de problèmes de vue ?_

_Mon estomac semble apprécier les sauts dans le vide, ces derniers temps. La gorge serrée, le dos droit, j'enfile le t-shirt de fortune qu'il m'offre machinalement. _

_\- Non. Je réponds, et c'est une voix lointaine qui parle, une voix trop polie pour être la mienne._

_\- Très bien._

_Et c'est tout. J'expire bruyamment et passe la porte du cabinet policier, négligeant les agents qui s'affairent de part et d'autres, comme des fourmis._

_Mine de rien, c'est loin, le poste de police. Fauché, j'ai dû marcher jusqu'à mon appart' et quand je suis arrivé, il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire pour mes yeux, mais bleue pour le cœur. _

_J'étais bien._

_J'ai tourné la clé dans la serrure, en sueur, sans N. XIII, sans miroir qui parle, sans ce sentiment de brûlure permanent qui me tenaillait le ventre depuis des jours. Mon loft est froid et vide, seulement comblé par les saccades de ma respiration trop rapide. Je ferme les yeux._

_Puis doucement, à pas de loup, je me faufile jusqu'à la salle de bain et me lave. Le savon glisse sur mon corps, l'odeur apaisante de la cannelle –maman ?- m'enivre jusqu'à ce que mon esprit en meure, l'eau froide n'entame même pas mon bien être naissant. Je regarde les serpents sinueux de l'eau se lover contre mes jambes, j'essaie de saisir le liquide entre mes mains._

_C'est en sortant de la douche, trempé des pieds à la tête, torché aux épices et un sourire flottant sur la face, que j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Un petit truc blanc qui dépassait de mon pantalon posé à terre. Je me suis accroupi, j'ai tâté la chose, l'ai faite passer devant mes yeux, histoire d'être sûr._

_Oh, si tu savais comme j'ai souris._

_En vérité, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire liste de course, raturée par endroit, froissée et fine. Cependant, lorsqu'on la regardait bien, il y avait quelque chose, au dos. Une écriture, penchée, à la typographie élégante et serrée. Un mot tracé qu'IL avait dû glisser dans mes poches, à l'intérieur du magasin. Un mot à mon attention._

_« A l'homme roux et violet, espion des restaurants, aveugle aux yeux verts._

_Passes me voir, je tiens un atelier. Midi, le dix-huit._

_Roxas. »_

_Le tout suivit d'une adresse. _

_Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je tremble. Après avoir lu ce mot, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me rhabiller. Abandonnant lâchement ma serviette, j'ai couru dans le couloir, à la fois perplexe et mièvre, imaginant mille possibilités, mille questions à lui poser._

_Il est tard, à présent. Je rédige une dernière ligne, pour la forme, avant d'aller réclamer une berceuse à Morphée. Un vrai gamin._

_Parce que je sais au fond que, grâce à ces trois lignes, je le reverrais demain._

* * *

Taaa-da. Vers la fin, on jurerait du fluff. (C'est pour Rin-chan). Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que moi, et que vous êtes prêts pour la suite des événements ! Parce que oui, on se retrouve à un point de l'histoire où je n'ai plus que des idées, avec aucun chapitre d'avance. Même pas peur.

Je vous jure que le chapitre 12 va clarifier les éléments, j'ai été très heureuse de voir que Roxas vous intriguait ! Pour finir, avez vous remarqué que les chapitres étaient de plus en plus longs ? Mes efforts et vos encouragements portent leurs fruits ! Avec les vacances, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous offrir le prochain chapitre à temps... Mais j'essayerais. Promis. Pleins de bisous à vous et merci ! Bon courage si vous passez vos examens, aussi.

Ya.


	12. De l'autre côté du Miroir

_Note : _Bonsoir ! Nous sommes vendredi. VENDREDI. Je rentre de vacances, et il est temps pour moi de vous offrir le chapitre 12, ce chapitre tant attendu (enfin, j'espère). Et de répondre à vos MPs. Et vos reviews. Je pleure de joie en regardant ma boîte mail, j'ai tellement de chance d'être lue par des gens aussi adorables... Mais trêve de bavardages, car je dois vous avouer quelque chose : j'ai peur de ce chapitre.

S'il est long, et pas tout à fait écrit comme d'habitude, c'est aussi parce que c'est un chapitre qui "renverse le décor" de l'histoire. J'ai peur de vous montrer ce chapitre, parce qu'il change des autres. Parce que ce journal possède une chronologie particulière, et que je suis effrayée à l'idée de briser un seul maillon de la chaîne cérébrale d'Axel. Vous comprenez ? Je prie donc pour que ça vous plaise. Encore plus que pour tous les chapitres précédents.

D'ailleurs, merci aussi à : Nuity, Rin-BlackRabbit, Flower-Power1511, Ninareli, We are Crazy, Music-Stars, Akira-Tetsu, Yunaeris et EternalGivrali. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, vos avis me sont très précieux.

Merci aussi aux lecteurs des autres textes, et à ceux qui lisent anonymement.

Je vous fais à tous des bisous, Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

12\. De l'autre côté du Miroir.

_Cher journal,_

_L'aube est vraiment sublime, ce matin. Tout de suite, il est probablement quatre heures, et c'est trop tôt, mais je n'ai pas sommeil. _

_J'admire le ciel._

_J'aime tellement contempler l'aube, les crépuscules, le soleil. C'est comme une renaissance, ou une sorte de mort, chaque jour qui passe, comme si le soleil avait une vie. Ça m'apaise, ça m'électrise, répandant dans mes veines une folie aigre-douce, une quiétude immense. J'aime tellement ces sensations._

_Et puis, suis-je obligé de le dire ? Je l'ai écrit tant de fois depuis que j'ai débuté ce journal. Ces couleurs, si puissantes et si chaudes, ce mélange de vermeil et d'incarnat, cette beauté éclatante, dorée et magistrale, les fines traces bleutées et roses dans le lointain me fascinent, depuis toujours. Je les aime. Elles sont mes compagnes de chaque matin, chaque fin de soirée, chaque journée qui fuie, inexorablement._

_Parfois, j'envie le soleil. Si petit, mais pourtant colossal. Il écrase le monde, il est au-dessus de tous et de tout, et pourtant, de la fenêtre du cinquième étage où je loge, je jurais pouvoir le caresser du bout des doigts. Le voir ronronner sous ma paume, absorbant sa chaleur brûlante. Certains jours, c'est tout ce que je souhaiterai : pouvoir toucher le soleil._

_Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai. _

_Il y a aussi cet homme. _

_Cet homme qui me donne envie de m'enfermer ici et de ne plus rien faire d'autre que peindre. Le peindre lui, homme du soleil aux yeux éteints. C'est vraiment à cela qu'il me fait penser. Il est si semblable au soleil. Mais… il dégage cette froideur asociale et perdue, comme une sorte de mélancolie grisante, un vide amer et dur, trop dur. Même pour moi. _

_Et il y a autre chose. Cette aura dévorante qui m'étreint chaque jour depuis notre rencontre, ce jour où j'étais au restaurant. _

_Comme je te l'ai raconté, ce n'étais pas vraiment une rencontre. Il me regardait, c'est tout. J'étais… mal à l'aise. Je mangeais, tu sais, comme d'habitude, au milieu de la salle, vers les vitres. Et puis là, une paire d'yeux extraordinaires se posent sur moi et me fixent. De façon si intense. _

_J'ai presque cru que j'allais recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas lever les yeux sur lui. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait. Je n'en savais rien, je ne pouvais pas prétendre être l'objet de sa contemplation, après tout. Et puis, son regard s'est fait si profond, si pénétrant. Je le sentais qui pesait littéralement sur moi, et sur personne d'autre. _

_C'était clair._

_Et j'allais comme être absorbé dans son iris. Alors, pris d'un mauvais vertige, je me suis levé, en essayant de trembler le moins possible. J'ai salué le patron, j'ai payé mon kebab -absolument divin d'ailleurs, il faut que je note l'adresse et le nom exact de la sauce spéciale- et je suis sorti. Discrètement, sans me faire voir. Pour le regarder m'observer._

_Vraiment étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il était de dos, quasiment accroché à la vitre, un peu de buée sortant passivement de sa bouche avant de disparaitre sur la glace. Les yeux grands ouverts, admirant ma place vide. Ça aurait pu être drôle. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à rire, ni même à sourire. Parce que je l'ai regardé, moi qui aime tant scruter les gens pour imprimer leurs visages dans ma mémoire, ne pas les oublier, jamais. _

_Je l'ai regardé._

_Et ce que j'ai vu m'a fait froid dans le dos. De premier abord, je l'ai trouvé fatigué, en sortant du Kebab. Puis, quand je me suis approché, j'ai vu le gouffre dans son regard. Le vide vert au bord de l'explosion, le lambeau de cœur pendu désespérément à sa paupière fixe. Un abîme de désillusion et de grisaille, le fantôme d'une vie morne et d'une âme fissurée. _

_J'ai failli en pleurer._

_Il me rappelait cette fille si douce et effacée, à l'arrêt de bus, le mois dernier. Je l'ai peinte, finalement, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Sa toile est au fond de la pièce, immaculée, juste recouverte d'une touche d'aquarelle bleue pour ses prunelles et noire pour ses cheveux. Peinte sur le vif, un matin comme celui-là, devant un autre coucher de soleil. Elle avait les traits si doux et l'air si perdu, cherchant en elle-même un genre de lueur, un soutient, une signification à elle-même. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en la voyant. _

_En disparaissant dans son car, elle m'a souri. D'un pâle sourire, mais ses yeux bleus étaient brillants. Je n'ai pas pu l'oublier, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'efface de ma mémoire. Alors, je l'ai esquissé avec toute la douceur qu'elle m'a inspirée, et sincèrement, j'espère qu'elle va mieux._

_On ne se reverra sans doute jamais, puisque le monde est trop grand. Mais je crois en elle._

_Pour en revenir à ce type étrange, j'avais eu de la peine. Une peine immense. Si grande qu'elle m'avait froissé le cœur, et que je me m'en souviens avec une exactitude terrifiante. _

_Pendant dix bonnes minutes, il est resté là, comme un pantin sans cœur. J'ai eu le tout le loisir de détailler ses cheveux au rouge merveilleux, à l'aspect mi- longs et relativement en désordre, sa carrure mince, taillée et raide, tellement longue que quiconque aurait été pris de vertige rien qu'en la regardant. Il flottait dans ses vêtements. Son visage semblait aussi usé que ses fringues, et j'ai été surpris de constater qu'il était tatoué : deux larmes bravaient les courbes plates de ses pommettes, exactement comme deux sœurs identiques, figées sous ses yeux. _

_A vrai dire, hormis ce regard dénué de vie et cette attitude singulière, je ne voyais pas ce qui m'attirait, chez lui. D'habitude, quand j'allais faire mes repérages de portraits dans la rue, je m'arrêtais toujours sur les expressions nouvelles, les figures avec un certain cachet, les beautés régulières et sereines, les enfants joyeux s'amusant dans la gare._

_Les visages mélancoliques me collent le cafard, autant l'avouer directement. _

_Alors pourquoi lui ? _

_Pour cette aura, justement. Dès que j'ai posé le pied dehors, sur le trottoir, je l'ai ressentie, et ce, de tout mon corps. _

_J'ai été frappé._

_Malgré cette amertume grise et évidente, il y avait un truc en lui. Un truc que je n'arrive pas à exprimer avec des mots, c'était si, si… Flagrant. Il dégageait une volonté assassine, une souplesse physique brusque et sauvage, alors même qu'il était immobile. Un vestige de ténacité, un parfum d'égoïsme tenu, un éclat sombre et excitant, un je ne sais quoi d'incroyablement vivant et chaud. _

_Pourtant, ses yeux contrastaient avec cet ensemble. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment c'est possible. Possible d'être comme ça. Si éclatant et si morne à la fois. _

_Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais dessiné sur le moment. Pour immortaliser cette drôle de vision. Fascinante, infernale, colorée et trop froide. _

_Et puis, alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, il a tourné la tête. Jamais je ne me suis sentit aussi honteux, de toute ma vie. Je voulais fuir en courant ou lui dire quelque chose, mais mes mots sont restés coincés dans ma gorge._

_Alors j'ai souri. _

_Les muscles de mon visage se sont contractés tristement, malgré moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter son expression, ni même ses yeux, de la tête. _

_Il était quelqu'un dont les iris aspiraient les couleurs du monde._

_Quelqu'un à la beauté triste et à l'allure de feu. Une allure de soleil éteint._

_Mince, j'en reviens toujours au soleil. C'est affligeant cette obsession, à force. Toujours est-il que je suis partit, sans un au revoir, afin de me terrer ici pour peindre. Il fallait que je dessine cet homme. L'inspiration me submergeait, mes doigts convulsaient presque sous le coup de mille pensées différentes : dans quelle position ? Quand ? Nu ? Habillé ? Seul ? Avec quelqu'un ? Devais-je imaginer sa vie, une absence de vie, deviner un traumatisme, créer une femme pour lui, un avenir, un lieu ? Le rajeunir, le vieillir, jeter sur cette immense toile blanche de multiples couleurs humides, claires, sombres, puissantes ? Aquarelle, huile, gouache, fusain ou craie ? _

_Je ne savais pas. J'étais comme incapable de trouver ce qui pourrait lui aller, ce que j'avais envie de faire sur lui. Je me suis sentit perdu, ce jour-là._

_Comme possédé par son image encore si nette dans mon esprit, je n'ai pas dormi, ou très peu. Il fallait que je le revoie, pour savoir. Même si quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas chercher à le retrouver. _

_En effet, une petite voix viscérale me murmurait que je le reverrais bientôt._

_Confiant, j'ai donc laissé le temps faire son affaire. Puis une semaine, dix jours sont passés. Alors je suis retourné au Kebab, j'ai fait le tour des magasins, j'ai cherché à le retrouver. Mais j'avais beau demander partout autour de moi, personne ne l'avait revu dans les parages. Personne. J'ai bien cru que je l'avais rêvé, cet homme. Un véritable mirage roux !_

_Enfin, hier matin, je suis allé à la superette du coin pour aller acheter deux ou trois trucs. A propos de Monsieur Even, tu te souviens ? C'était pour son tableau, en raccord avec son papier peint. Il voulait des légumes, et violets, par-dessus le marché. Quel type de mauvais goût. Plus jamais je n'accepterai sa commande. Faire des tableaux de cuisine aux designs clairs, d'accord. Mais de là à peindre un panier bourré de légumes violets ! _

_Je ne sais même plus quoi en faire. Les cuisiner, peut-être ?_

_Dans tous les cas, j'ai une certaine répulsion pour les aubergines, et les prunes sont amères..._

_Peu importe. Toujours est-il que j'ai revu cet étrange rouquin, là-bas. Il avait l'air plus heureux que la dernière fois. Et pourtant, c'était comme si tout se désintégrait autour de lui. Comme si le monde n'existait plus du tout. Un sable mouvant de solitude, ce type-là. _

_Avec le recul, j'avais soudainement eu l'impression d'être un intrus dans son champ de vision. Et puis, j'avais pris du retard dans mon travail avec toutes ces recherches. _

_Que faire ? _

_Sans y penser, j'ai d'abord voulu l'éviter. Mais, la faute au plus grand des hasards, il était planté juste devant mon rayon. Aucune chance de le rater. Comme quoi, le destin nous joue de sacré tours, parfois. Je l'ai donc interpellé. Une fois, deux fois._

_Je pensais qu'il me reconnaitrait, franchement. Après tout, il m'avait dévisagé, l'autre jour._

_Je conservais donc en moi ce faible espoir. Puis, petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Bloqué comme un pique de glace. Ça, ça m'a fichu sur les nerfs. Comment pouvait-on oublier quelqu'un comme ça, en claquant des doigts, rayer un visage avec la plus grande impudence, ne plus y penser ? D'accord. On ne s'était vu qu'une fois. _

_Ce n'était pas une raison. Chez moi, on n'oublie pas les gens comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas._

_Mais j'ai laissé couler. De bonne grâce, j'ai passé mon chemin, traversant le rayon sans lui faire la moindre remarque. Par politesse, on n'agresse pas quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas. _

_Et là, j'ai entendu sa voix. Rauque, lourde, comme venant du fond de sa gorge, identique à celle de quelqu'un ayant fumé pendant des années. Et pourtant c'était totalement différent. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu de timbre comme celui-ci là. Intriguant, maladroit. _

_Jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu ce qu'il marmonnait. Il... me critiquait ? Sans aucune raison ?_

_« T'es minuscule. » _

_Ce grand mec trop maigre, encore affublé de vêtements trop larges, avait dardé ses yeux sur mon corps, comme des épines vicieuses, et me jugeait de toute sa hauteur. _

Alors c'est tout ? Je te revois après un temps interminable, et c'est TOUT ?

_Mon poing dans sa figure est vraiment parti plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. A ce moment, j'ai véritablement eu l'impression de frapper un être de verre. Fragile, brisé. Mais insolent._

_Je retrouvais cette attitude attirante, cette aura de rage qui m'avait tant plu. Dans le même temps, je me suis senti profondément outré, aussi. Cet homme provoquait une avalanche de sentiments en moi : curiosité, colère, tristesse… Le tout mêlé de façon indécise, brutale et surtout, si soudaine. J'ai regardé sa pommette se colorer doucement, sa lèvre s'ouvrir._

_Il était beau, cet homme. Il me touchait._

_Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, d'un coup. Il a parlé de prunes. Et ça m'a fait sourire, vraiment. Pas parce que j'allais en acheter dans la minute, pas parce que c'était plutôt cocasse dans sa situation. Non, parce qu'il avait juste lâché ça naturellement, histoire de répondre à ma question rhétorique. _

_Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, quoi dire. Et lui, il tentait de se relever tant bien que mal après ma beigne trop impulsive. Il riait. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la douleur dans ses reins après sa chute, en plus. Et c'était ma faute. Alors je l'ai relevé, doucement, la chaleur de sa paume inondant chaque parcelle de la mienne, réchauffant instantanément la surface de ma main. _

_C'était comme toucher une pierre volcanique après une éruption. Brûlant, mais magique._

_Pourtant, après quelques secondes, j'ai rompu le contact. Le fait était qu'il m'en voulait, c'était évident. Il me toisait d'une manière trouble, un mince pli de colère ayant pris place entre ses yeux et l'arrête de son nez, reculant lestement, agrippant le bord de son caddie comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. _

_Pourquoi l'avais-je frappé, déjà ? Fébrile, j'ai remonté le rayon, son regard sondant mon corps comme s'il eut s'agit d'une flaque d'eau trop claire. Honnêtement, je me sentais liquide. J'avais chaud, alors même que le corridor était gelé. En attrapant le paquet de carottes violettes que j'étais venu chercher, j'ai remarqué qu'il me suivait. L'air était lourd de sa présence, humide d'une tension invisible, électrique de notre conversation précédente pourtant, je ne me sentais pas agressé : Il était comme un enfant curieux, observant ma figure, mes mains, chacun de mes mouvements. _

_Alors que je sélectionnais une énorme aubergine au fin fond de l'étagère, une pensée m'a soudain titillé l'esprit. _

_Ses yeux étaient-ils aussi vides que la dernière fois ?_

_Je voulais savoir. Il avait ri, il m'avait parlé. Mais je ressentais encore dans son attitude cet aspect gris et déplaisant, ce sentiment malsain de flou abyssal. _

_Alors je lui ai demandé quelque chose, juste pour vérifier._

_« Prends-moi un sachet de prunes fraîches, à ta droite. D'accord ? »_

_Puis, attendant un effet quelconque sur sa personne, je l'ai regardé faire. Las, il m'a tendu un paquet de petites tomates, l'air de n'en avoir rien à battre. _

_J'avais demandé des prunes, quand même. Des __**prunes**__._

_Devant son absence d'enthousiasme, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de sourire, même un peu. En fait, il n'y avait que deux options : soit il ne voyait vraiment rien autour de lui, soit plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux._

_Et puis, sans que je m'y attende, la boule de tristesse qui m'avait serré la gorge devant le Kebab remonta lentement se loger à sa place, comme ancrée dans ma trachée. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser dériver à ce point. Pas le droit, d'accord ? Qu'il prétende que tout semble fade et identique, sans saveurs, sans vie, je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. Alors, j'ai récupéré le sachet de tomates puis l'ai déposé, avant de le fusiller du regard. _

_Il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise._

_Qu'il n'était pas une pitoyable planche de bois pourrie échouée sur la mer, merde._

_Je m'étais attaché à lui, pendant dix jours. Sans le connaitre, sans le voir. Mais était-ce une raison pour vouloir l'aider, le sauver de lui-même ? Ce n'était pas mon rôle. A ce moment, j'étais cloué sur place par ma propre indécision, ma propre colère. Que devais-je faire ?_

_J'ai sondé son regard, happé par le vert mouvant de ses yeux. En descendant un peu, j'ai vu sa joue meurtrie : j'y étais vraiment allé fort, quand même. Coupé net dans ma contemplation, j'ai caressé sa joue, sans trop réfléchir. Il m'a repoussé avec douceur._

_Quelle étrange situation. Pris de remords, j'ai tout de même voulu réparer ma bévue, en essuyant le sang carmin qui gouttait de sa plaie. Il avait l'air en état de choc, le pauvre._

_Etait-ce de ma faute ? Non, vraiment, il ne fallait plus que je m'en mêle. Je devais l'oublier, ce rouquin là. Ce n'était pas mon problème. C'était sa vie. Son histoire, pas la mienne. Alors j'ai reporté mon attention sur mes propres affaires, mes fruits, mes légumes, mon tableau pour Even. Oublier tout ça. Oublier, bêtement, ce visage, ces sensations, cette impression._

_M'éloigner, aussi. J'ai donc pris la direction de la sortie… Et là, je l'ai entendu. M'appeler. Il criait, je sentais l'air de ses poumons balayer mon dos, la note de désespoir dans sa voix._

_« T'es le type du Kebab, hein ? »_

_Je me suis retourné. Je l'ai fixé. Il se souvenait de moi, alors ?_

_« Je t'ai vu. Tu m'as vu. Ne m'ignore pas. »_

_'__Comment pourrais-je ?' Crièrent mon cœur et mon âme, de concert, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf que ma raison n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Il fallait que je m'en aille._

_Mais s'il m'avait bien vu, s'il m'avait délibérément fixé, ce jour-là, cela voulait dire que quelque chose en moi l'avait attiré, non ? Qu'il y avait un lien entre nous, quelque part. Devais-je le laisser ici, sans réponses ? Même s'il était mort, à l'intérieur ? Je devais savoir s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était. S'il savait l'image grise qu'il renvoyait aux autres._

_Qu'il me renvoyait, à moi._

_Je le revois qui tique quand je le questionne, qui se replie derrière une barrière de nerfs à vifs. Il s'en fiche, des couleurs, lui. Pourtant, ce sont ses propres couleurs qui le trahissent. Qui montrent ce qu'il est, ne serait-ce que par ses cheveux rouges, sa peau blanchâtre en manque de lumière, ses yeux trop verts striés par le manque de vie et de sommeil, son pull violet terni par le temps. Il n'est visible que parce que la lumière nous renvoie l'image colorée de son être. _

_Et il s'en fiche, Monsieur le rouquin ?_

_Sincèrement, je te le dis, je me suis retenu de le cogner de nouveau. Il méritait une beigne, cet abruti. Pour son manque de considération envers lui-même, et pour son affront à l'Essence Artistique… _

_Cependant, au lieu de le frapper, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'appuyer ma pensée. _

_J'ai honte de moi, maintenant. Quand je l'ai vu se recroqueviller comme un pruneau, les poings serrés à s'en briser les os, j'ai continué. Je l'ai soufflé comme une poussière, il souffrait, et moi, je n'ai pas cessé mon exposé sur la signification du violet, mes carottes à la main. J'ai été cruel, sur le moment. Vraiment. _

_Mais comment ne pas être pris de désarroi face à son état détestable ? Un type ployant sous le poids de tant de lassitude, tant d'indifférence, tant de vide intérieur, pouvait-il seulement se sentir bien ? _

_A cet instant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire._

_« Et toi, tu me rends triste. »_

_Il avait la tête dans les mains, marmonnant des ébauches de phrases ininterrompues, le regard fixé à terre. Ses mains tremblaient furieusement, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans cesse, comme s'il manquait d'air. Je le voyais qui se courbait sous le poids invisible de quelque chose, une force effroyable semblant le maintenir au ras du sol, le plongeant dans les miasmes d'une conscience qu'il ne maitrisait même plus. _

_Avait-il si peur de lui-même ?_

_Je me suis forcé à le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, désolé de le voir ainsi. _

_Jusqu'à son explosion. Pareil à un abcès qui crève sous la pression, il s'est redressé brutalement, fou de rage, les paupières brûlées par ses larmes, ses mains bousillant son vêtement, comme pris d'un immense accès de folie. J'ai vu les muscles de ses épaules se tendre, rouler sous un tissu trop lourd, se raidir, presque à s'en déchirer._

_C'était effrayant, ce déploiement de chair et de peau humaine. Autour de nous, tout le monde le fixait, révulsé par ce manque de savoir vivre, sans imaginer une seconde sa douleur, son mal être. Pareil à Sisyphe et Atlas, condamné à porter un poids qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il était fascinant. _

_Alors, sans réfléchir, dans ce mince laps de temps ou la sécurité beuglait des ordres à quelques fonctionnaires, j'ai sorti ma liste de course de ma poche. Il fallait que je lui parle, que l'on se revoit. Un rendez-vous. _

_J'ai donc écrit quelques lignes, pliant le morceau de papier en deux. Et voilà, déjà, qu'on saisissait mon phénomène roux. _

_Cependant quelque chose avait changé, en lui. Ses iris brillaient d'une lueur étrange, un éclat de volonté magnifique. Quelque chose de nouveau._

_J'ai échangé quelques mots avec un vigile, machinalement, afin de pouvoir m'approcher de lui. On aurait dit un sacrifié perdu dans sa folie douce. Doucement, j'ai glissé deux doigts dans la poche ample de son pantalon, priant pour que personne ne remarque ce geste. _

_Et ensuite… je suis rentré chez moi, de la façon la plus banale qui soit. Hors de question que je fasse un détour autre part, mon cœur me lançait trop pour ça. _

_Arrivé à la maison, j'ai peint, histoire de finaliser le tableau d'Even, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier l'événement du supermarché. C'est fou ce qu'une rencontre peut changer votre journée. Je n'avais même pas faim._

_Plus tard, comme tu t'en doute, impossible de dormir. Alors j'ai attendu l'aube, la tête levée vers le plafond, repassant en boucle mes deux rencontres avec ce type. _

_Je le redis, l'aube est sublime. Rien que de la regarder, à la fenêtre, le vent dans les cheveux, je me sens libre. _

_Je fini donc d'écrire, car il est temps de me préparer pour son arrivée. _

_Promis, je te raconterai._

_Roxas._

* * *

Alors ? Défi réussi ? L'excitation me tords les boyaux, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Et j'espère vous avoir surpris.

Au fait, passez-vous de bonnes vacances ? Vous avez le bonjour de Wa, qui vous incite à consulter son compte Ask pour des questions, le lien est d'ailleurs sur le profil. Quant à la parution, elle devrait reprendre normalement, si aucun problème ne survint. Bisous et à bientôt ! Ya.


	13. Le Renard amoureux

_Note : _Salut à vous ! Je poste ce 13 ème chapitre un peu tard, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le faire en l'honneur de l'AKUROKU DAY 2015 ! Mais bon, tant pis. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même, il porte un clin d'œil à une belle œuvre que j'ai redécouverte la semaine dernière. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et... Au fait ! Au passage, si vous pouviez aller lire Wiael-sama et son OS de l'AkuRoku Day, vous ne sauriez me faire plus grand plaisir. Cette auteure de talent mérite un immense soutien, alors unissons-nous pour qu'elle renaisse des cendres de Feufeu net ! Ce chapitre lui est d'ailleurs dédicacé. :3

En passant, merci aussi à : Nuity, Rin-BlackRabbit, Flower-Power1511, Music-Stars, ainsi que Yunaeris et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, qui m'a beaucoup inspirée !

Et puis, je remercie les lecteurs des autres textes, ainsi que ceux qui lisent anonymement... Ca fait chaud au cœur.

Je vous fais à tous pleins de bisous, Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

13\. Le Renard amoureux.

_Le 18 juin de cette année._

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre sur mon corps de squelette ?_

_Préoccupation matinale tout à fait inutile et trempant allégrement dans le cercle sociétal féminin, me diras-tu. Et je te répondrais, les dents serrées, que je m'en balance, du moment que j'ai l'air présentable. Me voilà donc à une heure du rendez-vous, devant le sempiternel miroir de la salle de bain, une pile monstrueuse de fringues posée sur la petite commode à mon côté. Des vêtements de toutes sortes, que je portais sûrement souvent avant ma progressive décrépitude. _

_Y'a des chemises froissées, des pulls serrés, quelques débardeurs mal pliés, le tout rangé sous une collection immense de polos hawaïens. J'avais du aimer ça, à une époque lointaine. Peut-être. Sauf que maintenant, il allait falloir faire avec le peu de graisse qu'il me restait, et c'est là que je risquais d'en baver : la moitié de mes vêtements se plaisant dans une confortable taille L, mon corps actuel flottait donc dans la grosse majorité des machins que j'enfilais. Et puis merde. Deux heures que je grimace devant la glace comme un condamné, propre d'une douche trop rapide et fatigué d'un sommeil sans rêves._

_Après être rentré à la maison hier, j'ai mis une plombe à m'endormir. Je tournais, me retournais, les draps me collant au corps, __**son**__ visage scotché à ma rétine, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller avec la douce impression d'avoir le cerveau comprimé par un essoroir à salade._

_Pas que j'eus mal à la tête, non. J'étais juste incapable de trouver le sommeil. Trop excité. Tu sais, ce moment, cette même sensation qu'ont les enfants avant de prendre le train de cinq heures en direction de Disneyland. Tout pareil._

_Mais je m'égare. Et il est grand temps de choisir un truc à mettre. Ça ? Non. Et la couleur ? On s'en tape. Non ? Je me mords les lèvres, indécis comme une pouffe gâtée devant son gigantesque dressing. Alors j'essaye. Et une grimace pour le miroir, devant la couture ignoble du polo hawaïen. Une. Je déteste m'habiller. Sans plaisanter, si le monde devait se transformer en une immense plage nudiste, je voterais pour l'idée._

_Après quarante-minutes, me voilà enfin prêt. En retard et le ventre vide, mais opérationnel. Je soupire. Ensuite, le cœur battant après m'être jeté un ultime coup d'œil, je sors de la baraque, direction la première ligne de bus. J'ai peur. Mes mains sont humides, mes sourcils froncés, mes lèvres gercées, mes intestins tordus, mes doigts pressés contre les dents en acier des clés, au fond de mes poches. Juste à côté de son mot. J'ai mémorisé l'adresse toute la nuit. Mes jambes me portent à peine et pourtant je coure, attrapant lestement la barre de métal pleine de miasmes lorsque les portes du car s'ouvrent, comme inconscient des bruits feutrés et des discussions alentours. Les souvenirs affluent, reviennent, remontent, et me brûlent la poitrine. _

_Je suis comme en apesanteur, me laissant porter par une mer d'émotions brouillées, par le souvenir de son visage, de sa voix, de ce qu'il est. Divaguant parmi les questions qui me grignotent le cerveau pendant le trajet. A quoi ressemble son intérieur ? Est-ce qu'il va sourire, en me voyant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir manger ? J'ai la dalle, mon ventre crie sa pitance. Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Vous invitez les gens sur lesquels vous cognez, vous ? Blond petit con. Est-ce qu'il vit seul ? A-t-il une vie ? Et si je faisais un détour chez le marchand de glaces, en passant ? Et… Bordel, le trajet s'achève. Plus le temps de penser. Une douce voix robotique annonce enfin la fin de la ligne, le terminus, et déjà les vitres coulissent afin de laisser passer le peuple, cette grouillante masse humaine lentement gerbée par la gueule de l'autobus. Moi y compris. _

_Un froid soleil éclaire une allée marbrée de pierres, pile au croisement sombre devant moi, couleur gris béton. C'est là. Tellement banal. Une petite rue vide bordée d'arbres mal coupés, surplombée d'un agréable panorama piqué aux HLM et aux fenêtres rondes, plus usé que miteux. Je souris. Finalement, me voilà presque inadapté au décor, avec ma chemise claire et mon pantalon coupé. J'aurais peut-être dû garder mes fringues sales, histoire de faire des économies d'eau pour le lave-linge. Bah, tu t'en fous. Et moi aussi._

_Je suis là, et c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Alors il habite dans ce bâtiment, mon Ange ? C'est plutôt curieux. Plus du tout intimidé, j'accélère doucement le pas, presque comme chez moi. Ouais, le coin me rappelle mon enfance. La subtile odeur de la pisse de chat sous les bancs, la vieille fontaine à gauche qui coûte une blinde à la marie mais qui fonctionne que deux fois dans le mois, les murs de crépit dévastés par la pluie. J'exhale involontairement le parfum de l'humus macéré et, sans que je m'y attende, un flot de souvenirs se met à parcourir mon esprit. Moi sur une balançoire de corde, les pieds bien hauts, la main tendue, prêt à toucher le ciel. Un visage derrière, deux bras, une force, un sourire. _

_Mon père. Des yeux, aussi. Les miens, les siens. Je ris aux éclats, dans ce souvenir-là. Pt'être que je respire pas l'innocence, mais je renifle la joie, c'est certain. Et ça me fais sourire. Parce qu'autrefois, rien n'avait d'importance. L'essentiel était là, et ça suffisait : un bout de bois, le pull émaillé de papa, son odeur de tabac contre moi, notre malbouffe à tous les deux. Les parties ratées d'échecs durant lesquelles je boudais, la baston dans la boue le dimanche, mes caprices interminables qui se soldaient chacun par un bonbon même pas mérité. J'observe les alentours en marchant, en me disant que l'endroit n'est pas si mal et que j'ai vécu là, moi aussi. _

_Le gravier grisse sous mes pas comme un mauvais rappel à la réalité, m'annonçant sans doute l'arrivée d'un trottoir à enjamber au risque de me casser la gueule. J'enjambe, je passe, pas inquiet d'arriver devant la porte d'un impersonnel vestibule. Puis je m'arrête. Un petit poids se fait tout à coup ressentir dans la poche cousue de mon manteau, pile à l'endroit du cœur. Mon portable. Mes mains le sortent, l'inspectent, sans connexion véritable avec mon cerveau. Et voilà mon doigt qui, sans prévenir, glisse sur l'icône de contact, à la recherche d'un nom connu, formé de quatre petites lettres. Quatre petites lettres que je n'ai pas dépoussiéré depuis mon adolescence, un unique mot à l'essence de tabac et à l'odeur du rire, ce mot qui respire la nostalgie et les barres de céréales fourrées dans mon cartable en douce le mercredi après-midi._

_« Papa. »_

_Ma main tremble tellement que mon téléphone sursaute à chaque impulsion nerveuse. Je devrais ranger ça. Sans déconner. Maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Trop tard._

_« Allô ? Axel, c'est toi ? »_

_Non, c'est le facteur, en fait. Ou la reine d'Angleterre. Mieux, le roi des abrutis. Je ricane, pas satisfait de ma blague mentale, bloqué au bout du fil, la gorge en feu et la langue râpeuse._

_« Faux numéro, M'sieur. » Je dis, et c'est sûrement le cas. _

_Parce que le numéro du Axel d'autrefois n'existe plus. Et mon père ne parlera pas à quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnait pas, c'est comme ça. Alors je raccroche, les larmes aux yeux et le moral dans les chaussettes. Penser à autre chose. Autre chose que __**ça**__._

_Est-ce que Roxas a de la famille ? Roxas. Ça sonne bizarre, son nom, dans ma bouche. Roxas. Je le répète plusieurs fois, tour à tour avec colère, chagrin et curiosité. A force, ces deux syllabes me font comme l'effet d'une flûte, un son doux et glissant, marqué par ce « x » agressif au centre, presque rond, comme une mélodie sur la fin. J'aime bien, en fait._

_« Roxas. »_

_Mes paupières se ferment, affichant son visage sur le projecteur lumineux de mon esprit. Puis son nom se raccorde à sa voix, sa voix à son visage. Je l'imagine souffler ce mot qui l'identifie, mimant le « R » du bout des lèvres, sa langue claquant malicieusement sur la dernière voyelle. Voilà. Le souvenir précédent désormais chassé, je m'approche de la porte de l'immeuble. Celle-ci, graisseuse au possible, me glisse entre les doigts. Je tire, je jure, pas moyen de l'ouvrir. Après quelques instants de solitude, je finis enfin par remarquer le petit bouton poussoir dans le coin du loquet. J'appuie et, ô miracle, me voilà l'intérieur du hall._

_Il est temps de le rejoindre. Petit à petit, mes yeux passent les différentes portes, mes jambes grimpent les différents étages. Mes doigts longent la rampe, la parcourent, entamant presque un élégant ballet avec les barreaux en cuivre de l'interminable escalier. Oh, l'angoisse monte, je la sens. Et elle m'attrape vicieusement les boyaux, les tords, avide d'escalader mon intestin pour remonter verticalement vers ma gorge. Deux, trois, quatre… Une mince pellicule de sueur prend maintenant place sur la totalité de ma face, et ce n'est pas à cause de la fatigue._

_Cinq. Cinquième étage. Ma mâchoire se crispe. Mon regard cherche compulsivement son nom sur une des plaques vernies accrochées aux portes. _

_« R. Riku. Rabelais. Robinson. … Ah, Roxas. »_

_Le nez penché sur ma montre, je scrute une ultime fois les aiguilles tout en me maudissant intérieurement. Midi quarante-cinq. J'suis sacrément à la bourre. Pour faire bonne impression lors d'un premier rendez-vous, y'a pas mieux, mis à part arriver les mains vides. La bourde deux en un, quoi. Respires à fond, Axel. T'es sur la bonne voie._

_Soudain, alors que m'apprêtais à frapper contre le bois grisé, un petit déclic se fait entendre. Puis, un habitable minuscule et creux se met à tourner, enclenchant un mécanisme des plus délicats, dévoilant soudain un bel œil brillant au travers de la fibule. Incapable de soutenir cet éclat rieur qui me fixe, ce petit bout de lumière oculaire qui vient sans prévenir me transpercer le cœur, je baisse les yeux. Et lentement, la porte s'ouvre. Sans un grincement, sans un bruit, comme si les gonds avaient été graissés la veille. Comme si chacun de __**ses**__ mouvements étaient porteurs d'un rêve. Je retiens mon souffle, bêtement, les bras ballants, tandis qu'il me sonde de haut en bas, avec un sourire. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir l'air stupide. Sûrement que je le suis. Stupide. Et en retard. _

_Il cligne des yeux, penche la tête de biais, doit se marrer intérieurement devant mon air guindé et mes fringues basiques à l'extrême. Je me demande ce qui doit se passer dans la tête blonde de ce mec. J'esquisse un début de sourire, mal à l'aise, frottant ma nuque avec insistance. Un drôle de tic acquis depuis tout gamin, ça. Il s'efface alors, dévoilant un bout de son entrée, tendant une main tâchée vers l'intérieur._

_« Bonjour. T'es en retard, tu sais ? Tu penses que j'ai encore le droit de te laisser rentrer ? »_

_Ah, ça, c'est toi qui décide, little angel. Il n'empêche, quand on donne un rendez-vous, on laisse pas les gens à la porte. Question de politesse. Même si niveau politesse, on va pas dire que je suis du meilleur exemple. Bah. Mes tendons se froissent et mes phalanges craquent, tandis qu'un plissement se dessine au milieu de mon front. Je réponds quoi, moi, du coup ?_

_« Je sais. Et bien sûr que tu vas me laisser entrer. Ce serait très impoli de me laisser dehors maintenant, non ? »_

_Les coins de sa bouche s'élargissent encore et sa pupille scintille. Bonne réponse. Parfois, autant jouer au talent. Même si ça me coûte cher au niveau musculaire, et qu'un de ces quatre je finirais cardiaque. Par sa faute._

_« Pas faux. Simplement, je me demande bien quel est le plus impoli de nous deux, dans le cas présent. »_

_Il secoue la tête et pousse un soupir, portant une main dans sa chevelure claire, comme soucieux d'un fait inexistant. Je ris doucement, un de ces sales rires nerveux qui vous grillent sur place tant ils sont hachés et oppressants. _

_« Moi, sans doute. Pardon pour le retard. Je peux entrer, ou je repars à pieds ? »_

_Un nouveau sourire illumine sa figure, et il s'avance vers moi. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Mon corps tressaillit lorsque ses doigts se referment sur ma main, me tirant d'un geste vers l'intérieur, manquant de me faire trébucher sur le tapis de l'entrée comme le dernier des cons. La porte se referme sur moi. Sur nous. Sa main dans la mienne, à nouveau. Mon cerveau qui se met en branle sans rien y comprendre. Mon cœur qui rit._

_« Oh, tu sais, tu n'es pas qu'en retard… » Qu'il me dit, bien au chaud dans ma poitrine, lourd comme la pierre, léger comme le fer, pulsant comme un dément._

_Ouais, le cœur. Tu jubiles, parce que tu joues avec mes sens et que tu déconnes avec mes yeux. Tu te sens puissant, parce que, tout le monde le sait, au fond. C'est toi qui a raison. Et comme le dirait un célèbre renard, aussi roux que mes cheveux :_

_« On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.* »_

_Et tu susurres encore, alors qu'il m'entraine en dedans, dévoilant à mon crâne cette vérité frappante, cette vérité dont je m'éloignais tant. Jusqu'à maintenant._

_« …Tu es aussi gravement amoureux. »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Vu l'aspect mouvementé de la semaine prochaine, il se peut que le chapitre 14 ai un peu de retard... Encore mille excuses et bisous ! Ya.

* : J'adore cette phrase. Merci à Antoine de St-Exupéry et son magnifique Renard.


	14. Bonheur sucré-salé

_Note : _Bonjour ! Ma prévision de la semaine dernière était fondée, je poste donc le chapitre 14 avec un jour de retard, et j'en suis désolée. Ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, mais une idée ayant germé au cours de l'écriture m'a amenée à le diviser en deux... Donc bon. La suite prévue dans le chapitre 15, et puis... Mes amis, sachez que le _lime_ approche à grands pas. 8D

Mille mercis à Rin-BlackRabbit, Flower-Power1511, et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, toujours fidèles au poste, et qui me transmettent une motivation incroyable !

Ah, et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes qui se cachent, dans leur coin. Je vous embrasse aussi !

Bisous à chacun d'entre vous, Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme.**

14\. Bonheur sucré-salé.

_Le 19 juin de cette année. Midi quarante-cinq passé._

_Mais qu'ai-je fait? _

_Et bien, sans rien faire d'autre que penser, alignant un pied devant l'autre, j'ai juste respiré l'odeur sucrée qui embaumait largement dans le hall d'entrée. Roxas, lui, presse ses doigts contre ma paume, puis les lâche, naturellement. C'est tiède. Un peu fluide, comme une caresse. Le sang résonne à mes oreilles et je ressens son écoulement par tous les pores de ma peau. Dans ma main, un coup de pression sanguine au bout de l'index, puis un petit tiraillement dans le creux du torse. _

_Une seconde. _

_Puis la panique._

_C'est quoi, ce malaise, ce bonheur ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi tu tambourines, pourquoi tu chantes, pourquoi tu m'infliges ça, stupide petit membre sanglant, hein ? Pourquoi c'est pas une femme, le petit bout de mec en face, pourquoi il a pas un vagin, une poitrine ? Ca n'a pas d'importance, si ? Pourquoi il sourit, d'un sourire glaçant, un sourire sombre qui ne va pas avec ses yeux ? Pourquoi il me regarde ? _

_Pourquoi je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, bon sang. Pourquoi ce doute, cette envie de gerber sur le monde, cette sensation, ce désir de le voir, encore. Plus clair, moins gris, plus vif, putain. Plus beau encore, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Cette relation qui débute ? Mais c'est pas une relation. Alors c'est quoi ? _

_C'est quoi, __**ça**__._

_Je suis livide, je le sais. Et, est-ce bien le moment pour piquer un coup de panique, juste sur le paillasson ? C'est absurde._

_Mais là je réalise, un peu. Ca va trop vite, et c'est trop fort. Et ce cœur qui bat, et cette âme qui sombre. Parce que j'ai jamais aimé personne ? Oui, jamais dans ce sens. Pas de façon aussi aigue, aussi glauque, aussi complète. _

_Et là, ça me tombe dessus comme le tsunami qui tord l'arbre, qui noie les enfants, qui détruit les villes, les bâtiments, les rêves. C'est Hiroshima une seconde dans ma propre poitrine. Et je me dis que, non, je ne devrais pas ressentir aussi fort, ni être aussi excessif. Parce qu'un adulte se contrôle, parce que dans les films, tout est perçu avec du recul. _

_Parce que ma vie est un éternel recul. Moi, j'avance pas. Je veux me tirer, maintenant. Sortir en courant, pleurer ma mère comme un lâche, redevenir cet enfant plein d'assurance que j'étais. Il y a dix ans, j'y serais allé, armé jusqu'aux dents d'un courage indécent, le genre de courage qui vous fait vous recevoir une beigne à cause votre insolence. _

_La vie vous fait ériger des barrières tout autour de votre âme, avec le temps. _

_Et un jour, le barrage craque. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. Je respire mal. La main attachée à ma gorge, je suffoque doucement, dans l'entrée. Vrai, j'ose pas faire un pas pendant qu'il se retire dans le salon, le visage plat mais le sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux tournant autour de sa nuque comme s'il avait tortillé le doigt dedans. Et au fond ? Je suis une lavette. Cœur, je suis amoureux de ce blond-là. C'est trop con, mais c'est comme ça. Calmes-toi, maintenant, s'il te plait. _

_Plus tard, on en a causera à la maison, toi et moi, journal. En tête à tête. Puis on verra, et… _

_« Tu peux rentrer, je ne mords pas. Sauf quand j'ai mes raisons ! »_

_C'est sa voix amusée qui me sort de mon monde, tout à coup. Ouais, soudain, la petite ancre accrochée à ma langue se délie, descend dans mon œsophage et tombe, tombe, jusqu'à ce que je me sente plus léger. Plus moi. Je me sens mieux, lorsqu'il parle. _

_Et j'aimerais bien connaitre ses raisons de mordre. Bah._

_J'ôte mon blouson, les mains froides, les mouvements hachés. Puis j'entre, véritablement. L'appartement est assez large, le couloir très sombre, et mes yeux s'habituent mal à tous ces horribles tons grisâtres, parsemés de points noirs. Enfin, je vais entrer chez lui. Voir où il vit. Et c'est un peu comme s'il m'offrait un bout de ce qu'il est, par ce rendez-vous, alors qu'on se connait à peine. Même si… j'ai l'impression de le connaitre. De l'avoir dans ma chair, par un quelconque mystère que ce soit. Et c'est assez surprenant._

_Durant la visite du vestibule, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur des meubles communs, une commode à tiroirs mixtes, un petit téléphone fixe, une étagère à chaussure basse avec trois paires de pompes cirées dedans. Une entrée tout à fait banale, pareille à l'immeuble. Avec une moquette soyeuse et propre, qui me donne envie de me déchausser. Ce que je fais. Seulement, en me relevant, j'aperçois par hasard quelques clés pendouillant d'un support artisanal couvert de macaronis, et là, c'est le coup de grâce. J'éclate de rire, simplement. _

_Remarque, c'est p'têtre une crise de nerfs._

_Mais tout ça est trop normal pour être vrai, non ? _

_Une tête ébouriffée apparait tout à coup dans le coin de la porte, un pli vexé au milieu du front, quelques cheveux devant les yeux. Sa langue claque._

_« C'est quoi, ton problème ? Si tu es venu pour te moquer, tu sors. »_

_Et paf. Une gifle vocale, une. Ce doit être ça, l'effet Roxas. Je le dévisage un instant, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux pleins de larmes de rire. Il s'approche, plisse les yeux dans le noir afin de regarder ce qui me préoccupe tant et, lentement, laisse échapper un petit rire._

_« Ah, c'est ça qui t'amuse ? C'est un cadeau. Un petit garçon me l'a offert, un jour. »_

_Ensuite il se retourne, agite la main pour me faire signe de le suivre, et s'éloigne. _

_Au fur et à mesure que mon attention se porte sur les objets alentour, je redeviens comme un enfant, découvrant brusquement de petits trésors insoupçonnés : près de l'étagère à chaussures se trouvent par exemple, bien cachées, quelques bombonnes de cirages que je suppose colorées toutes marquées d'une fine étiquette brodée à la main. Et là, une large tâche sombre qui s'étend au sol… Quant au plafond, huit immenses attrapent-rêves s'y débattent dans l'obscurité, créant une toile cauchemardesque au-dessus de la lampe en verre, se cognant entre eux dans un bruit de tissu mat et doux. _

_Finalement, il est pas si banal que ça, son appart'. Pour autant qu'on veuille bien s'y intéresser de plus près. Je souris, tâtonnant dans le noir, trop « poli » pour allumer une lampe qui n'est pas la mienne. Peut-être devrais-je le rejoindre, maintenant ? Un petit bruit métallique me guide jusqu'à une pièce ouverte, d'où s'échappe un peu de lumière : je pousse la porte du coude, entre, et alors une odeur forte, bien reconnaissable, me saute aux narines. Bon sang, c'est ignoble. Avalant le plus d'air pur possible, je passe l'entrée, à la limite de l'asphyxie. _

_Et alors, la lumière blanche d'un lustre éclate sur ma rétine. Un flash aveuglant, puissant, qui me fais fermer les mirettes en une fraction de secondes. Puis il rit. Et j'entends son rire qui résonne dans mon crâne comme un chœur venu des cieux, tandis que la blancheur dans mon esprit s'estompe, s'écoulant par à-coups dans mes tempes. Je vais mourir, c'est clair._

_« T'es resté trop longtemps dans le noir. Allez, viens ! »_

_C'est vachement dur, de rouvrir les yeux après un aperçu de la mort. Grimaçant, j'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Il est dans sa cuisine, il me détaille. Une fourchette dans une main, un verre à moutarde dans l'autre, la hanche appuyée sur un bord de table en chêne, avec le sourire. Un sourire silencieux, un peu moqueur, un sourire qui confirme la théorie exprimée à mon arrivée._

_Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un con._

_Désignant une chaise du menton, ce type m'invite à poser mon cul dans sa cuisine et à manger, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Et j'ai bien envie de lui ricaner au museau. Cependant, alors que j'allais en placer une, il me toise, s'assoit lui-même et, attrapant une poêle, la dépose sur un petit support de pvc brut. Mon regard fait ensuite un tour dans le fond obscur du machin et, avec une expression d'horreur plus ou moins camouflée, j'y découvre…_

_Des aubergines. Cuites, en rondelles, surplombées d'un bouquet de thym._

_Je vais vomir. Ou m'étouffer de rire, au choix. __**Ces**__ putains de légumes. Ceux du supermarché. Il doit voir ma gueule, le blondinet, parce qu'il fronce le nez et demande, avec de la malice dans la voix :_

_« T'es arrivé tellement en retard que mon plat a brûlé. Il va falloir faire avec ça, désolé. »_

_Petit couillon. Comme s'il avait l'air désolé, là. Un éclair rieur passe dans sa pupille immense, et je ne suis pas idiot. Si ça se trouve, il voulait me les faire bouffer dès le début, hein. Et si c'est bien le cas, autant jouer à son jeu._

_« Tu m'excuseras. Alors comme ça, tu voulais me… »_

_Me quoi ? Ma voix se casse, chutant dans le grave avant que j'ai pu achever quoi que ce soit. Oui, me quoi, au juste ? Il dodeline de la tête, une main appuyée sur sa joue, le coude sur la table._

_« …Te rencontrer, c'est ça ? Je suis Roxas. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Dis-moi ton nom, toi.»_

_« Axel. Juste Axel. »_

_J'ai répondu du tac-au-tac. Spontanément, sans y penser, comme on confie un secret à un ami de longue date après des années d'absence. Son visage s'agrandit alors, puis sa bouche révèle une belle rangée de dents blanches, trop alignées. Il a l'air satisfait._

_« Axel. » Il répète, fermant les paupières, inspirant lentement._

_Et tandis qu'il fait ça, je me surprends à vouloir encore l'entendre dire. Axel. J'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir le plus précieux des prénoms. Axel. Et s'il le criait… ?_

_« Axel, tu aimes les aubergines ? »_

_Gifle vocale numéro deux. On dirait presque qu'il aime prononcer les deux syllabes qui me servent de patronyme depuis plus de vingt-ans. Et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si je redécouvrais mon prénom. Vas-y, dis-le encore._

_« Non. » - je souffle, reconnaissant. _

_Il contient un sourire, et je vois les ombres du lustre qui dansent sur son visage, comme des toiles grises ployant sous le coup du vent. Voilà qu'il pose son couteau, se saisit de la poêle et, vivement, la jette dans l'évier. Je me mords la lèvre, maintenant._

_« Eh bien, laisses moi te dire que moi non plus. Et la tarte aux prunes ? »_

_Je fais non de la tête, comme le gros malpoli que je suis. Son sourire s'étale plus encore, dévorant prudemment sa face aux aspects angéliques._

_Aux aspects, seulement. 'Faut pas se fier aux apparences._

_« Tant mieux. Des glaces, ça te dis ? »_

_« Génial. »_

_« Quel parfum ? »_

_Là, je reste interdit. Je les connais pas, ces parfums, moi. Il se retourne, ouvre le congèle, indifférent aux petites gouttelettes qui lui lèchent les mains, transparentes et glacées._

_« Sea-salt. Sucré-salé. »_

_Roxas pince les lèvres, perplexe, et mon cœur rate un battement. Ses yeux se sont voilés._

_« Ah. Je n'ai pas ça chez moi. Qu'est-ce que…c'est ? »_

_Et si on laissait tout en plan, comme des adolescents stupides et irresponsables, pour aller en chercher ? Parce qu'il a l'air triste, mon Ange. Et que ça me donne l'envie de me barrer illico pour lui en ramener. Il me fixe, l'air boudeur et intrigué, pas spécialement convaincu de l'existence de cette saveur étrange. Je lui offre donc mon sourire le plus narquois, toutes canines dehors._

_Qui est-ce qui a l'air stupide, à présent ?_

_« C'est un parfum spécial, sucré et salé à la fois. On appelle ça 'glace à l'eau de mer' à cause de l'aspect bleuâtre qui colore le mélange. Meilleur, tu meurs. »_

_Il esquisse un sourire, passe une main dans son cou. Ses yeux s'embrasent, et son œil me traverse._

_« Hum, d'accord. Il y a un glacier en bas de l'immeuble. On y va, __**Axel **__? »_

_J'ai des frissons pleins le dos, sans parler du haut de ma nuque. Un regard tacite et déjà il referme le frigo, traverse le couloir cuisine-entrée au pas de course, puis attrape son manteau, moi sur ses talons. Et dire que je me faisais une joie de découvrir son intérieur. Mes orteils foulent une dernière fois la moquette, puis je me chausse, presque à regret. Blouson, clés, déclic, escaliers, hall. Les talons qui résonnent dans le corridor, le soupir du tissu qui se frotte à la rampe, nos deux paumes à quelques mètres de distance. Il marche vite. Ma respiration s'accélère, il coure. J'aperçois les étincelles dans son regard alors qu'il tourne au coin de l'étage, disparaissant comme par magie avant de réapparaitre, quelques marches plus loin, au risque de se péter les genoux dans la cage d'escalier. Il est beau, le salaud._

_Après une course effrénée sur cinq étages, on arrive enfin dehors et ça fait du bien. Le vent, le soleil, l'air humide de la pollution des bagnoles et de la pluie d'hier. Comme un avant-goût de la mer. Je souffle, il soupire, nos voix se coordonnant de façon dissonante, un peu moche, un peu magique. Ou les deux._

_Tu sais quoi ? J'ai grillé un après-midi complet, avec lui. On a bouffé des glaces jusqu'à s'en exploser la panse, face à un fond de mer imaginaire, près du marché aux poissons d'à côté. On a ri, on a parlé. On a rien dit, parce qu'on n'avait pas grand-chose à se dire, aussi. Il n'a pas évoqué le supermarché, n'a pas été désagréable, et m'a même fait sourire plus que jamais je n'ai sourit ces dernières années. Roxas, bon sang. _

_Juste un mot. Roxas. Un mot pour qualifier mon après-midi chez lui. Parce qu'il est lui, tout simplement. Et l'odeur de ses cheveux, le parfum d'amande sur sa peau, la profondeur de son regard ombré ne changent rien à ce putain de fait. Son physique lui convient, sa voix ne va qu'à lui, et c'est une évidence, comme noir et blanc font gris. _

_C'est Roxas. _

_Et c'est tout._


	15. Une soirée sur la Lune

_Note : _Hey, c'est Ya ! Je poste le chapitre 15 de cette fiction, et ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous la suivez aussi assidument. C'est juste tellement génial, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Cependant, j'ai aujourd'hui une petite annonce à vous faire, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. En effet, cette histoire me demande beaucoup de réflexion cérébrale car je n'ai pas de scénario, ainsi qu'un certain temps pour mettre en forme chaque chapitre en parution. Cette année étant pour moi l'année du BAC, je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de poster aussi régulièrement que je le fais maintenant...

C'est pourquoi, histoire de retrouver l'inspiration et ne pas dégrader la qualité de la fic', les chapitres de "Tu Colores mon Âme" seront remplacés à la rentrée par ceux d'une nouvelle fiction : **"Be careful what you wish for". **Il s'agit d'une fiction courte AkuRoku (environ 10 chapitres) en cross-over avec l'Univers du dessin-animé "Coraline". J'espère que vous irez voir, si cela vous intrigue. o/

Pour ce qui est de la suite de TCÂ, les chapitres sortiront sûrement de façon aléatoire, le temps que je puisse retrouver un rythme de publication régulier. Pleins de bisous à vous, je vous laisse à présent lire le quinzième chapitre, en ce dernier vendredi de parution. Bonne fin de vacances à tous, bonne rentrée aussi, merci encore de votre patience ! Merci également pour vos reviews, j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt. Ya.

Bisous à chacun d'entre vous, à présent, Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

15\. Une soirée sur la Lune.

_Le 19 juin de cette année. En fin de soirée._

_On est pas rentrés tout de suite dans son immeuble, au retour. Roxas m'a fait faire un détour. J'avais le souffle court et la gorge sèche, à force d'avoir tant parlé. Lui pas. Alors je reviens dans mes propres pensées, celles de ce jour-là, quand j'ai fait l'hypothèse qu'il était pas humain. Et ben, j'avais peut-être pas tort, finalement. Autour de nous, l'air se rafraîchi doucement, et les étoiles commencent même à piquer le ciel. C'est beau, là-haut._

_Durant notre conversation, j'ai appris pleins de choses sur Roxas. Déjà, il aime les étoiles. Je dis ça parce qu'en ce moment, il a les mains derrière le dos, le nez en l'air, les iris levés vers la voie lactée, la bouche ouverte comme un gamin, et une mimique fascinée sur la figure. On marche côte-à-côte, l'herbe bruissant sous nos pas, et je fais même plus gaffe à autre chose qu'à sa silhouette grise qui se découpe près de mon épaule. _

_Le vent passe dans ses cheveux, caresse son visage, et moi je l'observe, balançant quelques coup-d 'œil discrets dans sa direction. _

_Quoique, pas si discrets que ça, puisqu'il tourne la tête vers moi en rigolant. Grillé. Je passe une main dans ma nuque, il me pousse en riant, toujours ce bel éclat dans le regard. Parfois, je le toise carrément, et même perdu dans toutes ces nuances de noir et de gris, je peux déceler une lumière au fond de ses yeux. Quelque chose qui me semble très bleu, qui tourne dans sa pupille, avant de s'évanouir dans des tons clairs et mouvants. Puis j'entends ses bottes qui frappent le sol de façon régulière, sa respiration qui se mêle à la mienne, le son de sa voix lorsqu'il parle de la couleur du ciel et des constellations. _

_Ce soir, je me rends compte que j'aime être avec lui._

_En marchant, je repasse un peu ses différentes paroles dans ma tête, cherchant à m'en imprégner, à ne rien oublier de cette soirée. Déjà, il est peintre. Il m'a lâché ça alors qu'on était assis sur un muret granuleux, le genre de truc qui vous fait mal au cul en une demi-seconde. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'avait assassiné verbalement l'autre jour, dans le supermarché : il me l'a d'ailleurs dit droit dans les yeux._

_« J'ai cru que tu te foutais de ma figure, quand tu as dit que les couleurs n'avaient pas d'importance. Les couleurs c'est toute ma vie, tu sais ? Elles dégagent des émotions, et font de chaque objet de la vie courante quelque chose d'unique, qui n'existe nulle part ailleurs que sur la Terre. »_

_Au début, j'ai vraiment failli me pisser dessus tellement ça m'a paru ridicule. Mais il m'a regardé avec tout le sérieux du monde, croisant les bras, bien droit sur son bout de mur, et j'ai vu qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Alors j'ai lancé un pâle sourire, presque penaud, et j'me suis excusé. _

_C'est vrai que je n'y avait pas fait attention avant, mais ses mains toutes pâles sont constamment tâchées. De petits cercles sombres, quelques points blanchâtres, et même deux larges estafilades aussi obscures que la nuit lui bouffent le dessus des phalanges, tout comme l'intérieur de la paume. _

_Pendant une heure, il m'a parlé des tableaux, de l'imaginaire, des rêves qui l'inspiraient. Une fois, il a même évoqué le songe d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et courts, au sourire aussi nacré que les remous de la mer, qui sermonnait un garçon étourdi aux mèches brunes rêvassant sur la plage. D'après lui, elle tenait un coquillage en forme d'étoile dans la main et portait un pendentif en forme de perle. Ça m'a fait sourire._

_Après tout, les rêves sont parfois étranges, et les coquillages en forment d'étoiles n'existent pas. Non ?_

_Au bout d'un moment, il s'est tu, et ce fut à mon tour de parler. Je dois avouer avoir été beaucoup plus bavard que lui, car n'ayant causé véritablement à personne depuis une dizaine d'année. Ça m'a soulagé à un point, tu peux même pas t'imaginer ! Et lui qui me considérait calmement, ses prunelles vrillées dans les miennes, son beau visage adouci par les rayons de la lune. J'exposais des trucs idiots en bougeant les mains, parlant de ma classe de primaire, de mes anciens boulots, de ma mère. On s'est tous les deux étranglés de rire quand j'ai rejoué la bourde monumentale de mes quinze ans, en plein milieu du cinéma, avec mes parents._

_« Axel, mon dieu ! »_

_« Hmm, maman ? »_

_« Chéri, je crois que tu es assis sur… »_

_« Sur des fauteuils ? Ouais, je sais. »_

_« Non ! ça, ça… »_

_« Ça bouge, mon fils. Dégage de là ! »_

_« Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh ! »_

_En fait, j'étais assis sur une gamine blonde, tellement discrète qu'elle n'avait même pas osé protester. Elle riait calmement, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et les larmes, et moi je me confondais en excuses, en plein milieu de la séance de cinéma. Finalement, en plus d'avoir dérangé tout le monde, j'avais rien vu du film, ce soir-là. On est sorti par la porte de derrière, et la matrone était tellement vexée qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole jusqu'au lendemain, à la mi-journée._

_ Fantastique soirée._

_Roxas riait, les mains sur les cuisses, les yeux humides, plié en deux devant moi. Et je passais encore pour un imbécile, cette fois pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il portait un blaser très lumineux, froissé par les tremblements de son diaphragme, et ses jambes s'agitaient dans le vide, moulées dans un pantacourt plus foncé. Le contraste était saisissant. _

_On est ensuite descendu du muret en se plaignant, jetant nos bâtons de glaces dans une poubelle du coin, encore secoués par nos rires. Puis il m'a pris par la main en courant, son visage reprenant une expression plus sérieuse, avant de demander :_

_« Axel ? Pourquoi t'es aussi triste, avec les autres gens ? »_

_J'ai pas su quoi répondre. C'est vrai, j'ai longtemps été maussade et blasé, voir mauvais, avec les autres. Et même avec moi-même. Mes collègues de bureau me traitaient de guignol mal coiffé, je leur rendais la pareille. Quant à mes manipulations lycéennes, elles ne sont jamais passées inaperçues. Mais… Triste ? Tant que ça ?_

_« J'suis pas triste, blondinet. Tu te fais des idées. »_

_A ces mots, il a diminué la distance entre nous, ne laissant que mon bras pendre entre nos deux poitrines. Son souffle effleurait la limite de mon cou, juste en dessous de la clavicule, renversant soudain le fond de mes intestins. Trop près. Vraiment trop près. A cette distance, je voyais son ventre se soulever peu à peu au rythme de sa respiration, sa gorge vibrer et sa mâchoire se tendre, signe d'un trouble ou d'une contrariété. Puis sa voix s'est fondue dans l'obscurité, plus rauque, plus froide, et j'ai vu ses yeux s'allumer dangereusement._

_« 'Me la fait pas, à moi. Je commence à te connaitre, Axel. En à peine deux jours, je sais déjà que tu es un mauvais menteur, un bon manipulateur, un feignant, et un type têtu. Alors tu réponds à ma question. __**S'il te plait**__. » _

_A ce stade, même pas besoin de politesse, son ton transpirait déjà l'autorité glaçante de celui qui sait ce qu'il veut. J'ai ris jaune, mal à l'aise, et il a croisé les bras sur son torse._

_« Alors ? »_

_Alors quoi ? Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il voulait entendre. J'ai secoué la tête, lâchant ses doigts chauds, avant de lui tourner le dos. Un vent glacé parcouru mon échine, et j'ai imaginé son visage durci par l'irritation, ses yeux dévorés par la déception. Merde, la soirée avait si bien commencé, hors de question que je gâche ça maintenant. J'ai soupiré._

_« Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, Roxas. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours été un peu malheureux. Disons juste que « les autres gens », sont moins agréables que toi. »_

_Je le sais, il a esquissé un sourire, dans mon dos. Car soudainement, le vent s'est réchauffé, la tension entre nous m'a paru moins sombre. Et puis il m'a pris par l'omoplate, m'a vivement retourné, avant de se plaquer tout contre mon corps. _

_Son nez dans mon cou, ses épis blonds contre ma joue, sa respiration brûlante contre ma peau. Inattendu. Ou tant attendu ? Je crois que je m'en fous. _

_Mes yeux se sont fermés malgré moi, et mon front s'est perdu dans ses cheveux. _

_Maintenant, je suis heureux._

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère ne pas vu avoir trop déçu, mais je le promet, cette fiction se finira. Et je l'écrirais, coûte que coûte ! Elle me tient trop à cœur pour que je l'abandonne. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées par MP : n'ayant pas de scénario, elles sont toutes les bienvenues.

Prenez bien soin de vous. Ya.


	16. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_Note : _Mon Dieu, lecteurs de TCÂ, me revoilà ! Avec le chapitre 16, plus sombre, qui amorce un début d'envol ainsi qu'un début de descente. Attachez vos ceintures, je suis diabolique, en ce moment. Et motivée ! Vos MP m'ont fait cogiter, et je regorge d'idées. Pleins de bisous à tous, et merci encore pour votre inébranlable soutien !

**"Be careful what you wish for" **n'a pas eu le succès escompté, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je l'aime bien, alors je l'achèverais.

Ca mis à part, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien déroulée, et que vous allez bien. Un merci unanime à Nuity, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, Rin-BalckRabbit et Musics-Stars, pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent ! Quant à la suite de TCÂ, je vais tâcher de poster au moins un chapitre par mois.

Selon le poll, vous avez d'ailleurs tous voté pour "Mercredi, Vendredi, Samedi"... Comment je dois choisir le jour de parution, moi ? Bah ! Merci à tous. Ya.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

16\. Où Est-ce que tu vas ?

_Le 20 août de cette année._

_Août, pour la chaleur cuisante de cette gifle et la brûlure de ce reproche. _

_Août, parce que je transpire depuis des heures dans le même vêtement, et que l'environnement dans lequel nous sommes me rappelle les bars bondés où j'allais l'été, lors de maintes beuveries à côté de la plage. Août, parce que je me noie sans prévenir dans les ténèbres du sommeil, et que l'eau de cette mer me parait foutrement salée. _

_Ou remplie d'alcool._

_« Tu ne m'écoute pas. »_

_« Je suis ivre. »_

_« Je m'en fiche. »_

_Je ricane. Le coude à demi-plié sur une table floutée, la tête posée contre sa paume, Roxas me regarde. Une seconde avant, son bras s'abattait comme un fouet cinglant sur ma joue, main tendue, pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Sa réalité. Mon rêve. _

_Il est quelque chose comme… Une heure peu acceptable. Les aiguilles sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête dansent et s'entrecroisent, tournant, se touchant presque, dans un cycle sensuel aussi rond et précis que la ligne de l'horloge qui les maintient ensemble, bien trop parfaite. En fait, c'est sûrement juste une excuse pour dire que j'y vois que dalle. Mais c'est assez beau, et les vapeurs du rhum me montent doucement à la tête, alors peu importe. _

_Le bonheur a quelque chose d'éphémère et de chaud, une chaleur éclatante qui vous inonde de l'intérieur, pareil à un long fleuve de lumière qui ne cesserait plus de couler. Et la vision de Roxas, tout près, fait glisser dans mes veines une adrénaline molle, un frisson immobile qui me donne aussi bien envie de l'embrasser que de tout envoyer péter au sol. _

_C'est l'effet qu'il me fait, ce soir. Son être flotte devant mon regard, lascif, et laisse imprimé sur mon visage un air parfaitement ravi, presque somnolent. Hier, avant que l'horloge n'indique minuit et que je n'arrive plus à lire l'heure décemment, il m'a trainé ici. Dans ce bar sombre, impersonnel, à cinq minutes de l'endroit où il m'a enlacé. On a traversé la route, l'herbe, les pavés, comme dans un rêve mou où le temps cesse sa marche infernale. Des voitures nous ont éblouis, je les ai gratifiés d'un salut doigté fort peu utile, et Roxas a ri. _

_Je sentais plus mes pieds, ni mes jambes, ni mes mains, ni même mon visage. Anesthésié par le précédent contact de son être, j'ai crié, m'étranglant de rire ou de bien être, l'odeur de son parfum subsistant encore fugacement contre ma peau._

_J'avais oublié le bonheur que procurait un simple câlin._

_Juste la douceur d'un rapprochement bref, un lien léger qui joint deux personnes l'une près de l'autre, parce qu'elles se sont comprises. Parce que l'une d'elle en avait besoin et que, tacitement, le corps de l'autre s'est mu tout seul pour lui apporter cette apaisante chaleur._

_C'est ça, un câlin. C'est innocent, propre comme une assiette sortie tout droit du lave-vaisselle. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel câlin, là. C'était Roxas et moi. Et ce câlin tissait encore nous tout autre chose, comme une sorte de fil d'Ariane, dont le bout serait enfin atteint. _

_Il m'a lancé sa perche, et je l'ai attrapée. Même si je deviens aveugle, je peux continuer à suivre ce putain de fil rouge qu'il me tend, petit à petit, en toute confiance. Confiance qui me perdra peut être, un jour._

_Mais pas ce soir._

_Ce soir, on est dans cette pièce tamisée, pleine d'une poussière d'ombres noires, avec le brouhaha des inconnus autour de nous. Y'a une ampoule blanche qui crève au plafond, pendue par son propre câble électrique, et des tables, et des chaises, et du marbre faux, et des murs tâchés. Quelques photos cornées trouées par des punaises, une horloge que je vois plus, des fleurs fanées par l'odeur enivrante des gais lurons venus boire un coup. Ils puent tous, mais ils ont l'air heureux. A moins que ce soit ce que j'imagine._

_Roxas, lui, sent bon. Il fait plus tâche ici encore qu'au Kebab, où ses mains à la peau fine saisissaient son plat huileux et bien trop lourd. Les jets de lumière près de lui, l'ombre du serveur qui trace, sa face à demi cachée par mon propre reflet noirâtre, il médite sans doute une idée aussi profonde que sa pupille, un air pas tout à fait sérieux accroché sur la face._

_Le tintement des verres contre le comptoir le fait parfois tiquer et il tire sur sa manche, balançant un reproche muet au barman, le regard noir. Je le vois qui bouge sa tête d'un demi-centimètre, puis qui la laisse retomber dans sa main, la peau de la joue creusée par ses phalanges. Il parle un peu, murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas, trop abasourdi par l'alcool. _

_Je ne l'écoute pas, je suis ivre. _

_Et ça me terrifie. Parce que je ne veux pas oublier ses paroles, ni me réveiller vierge d'une cuite sans conséquences. Il faut que je l'écoute au lieu de l'observer, parce que Roxas ne dit jamais rien pour rien. Pourtant, malgré moi, mes paupières se ferment, le cling cling des choppes qui s'entrechoquent me berce, et sa voix me charme indolemment. Mes bras bientôt forment comme un nid pour ma tête, et ma figure trouve sans peine une place confortable contre mes os durs, mes muscles raides._

_« Axel. »_

_« __**Axel**__. »_

_Oui, oui, un Axel-poisson. Une belle mer de lettres et de mots, un tableau, gris et gris, noir sur blanc, endormi. J'écoute, j'écoute. Pas. Je nage contre son corps et sa peau va se déchirer sous mes doigts, tandis que déjà ses ongles entaillent mon échine et la taillent en lamelles. C'est quoi le problème, là-dedans ?_

_Ah, oui. Je rêve éveillé, il me semble. Quoique. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai les yeux fermés ?_

_« Axel, je m'en vais.»_

_Une seconde. J'ai raté un épisode. Il me faut un replay, quelque part. _

_Où est la télécommande ?_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Je m'en vais. » Il répète, tandis que je m'éveille._

_« QUOI ? »_

_Jamais je n'aurais cru dessoûler un jour si vite. Il est vraiment debout, bien haut sur ses jambes, le regard voilé de brume et l'œil trop brillant. Il me fixe, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, aussi confus que moi. Sa figure est engloutie par l'obscurité mais il irradie pourtant, tout doux d'un châle d'ivresse et mesuré d'un ton super cassant. Sa voix est rauque d'avoir bu et parlé, et je vois bien qu'il a du mal à se bouger. Mais une seule question réside._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut se barrer maintenant ?_

_« Tu restes pas ? »_

_Apparemment non, puisqu'il se détourne sans un mot, une main plaquée sur la bouche, et sort du bar en gargouillant. Devant mon nez, quelques pièces sont posées sur l'addition, et déjà le bar est vide, silencieux. Nous sommes les derniers, donc. J'ai dormi un moment._

_Poussant la chaise, je me lève, mon cœur jouant aux montagnes russes sous la précipitation. Un reliquat de bile remonte le long de mon œsophage, laissant un goût sucré-acide sous ma langue et, rapidement, ma vue se trouble, suivie de maux de têtes pas franchement amusants. _

_Buvez avec modération, les enfants. L'alcool, ça moisit l'esprit autant que le sang._

_J'ai les paupières qui clignent et les guibolles en mousse, pareil à une vieille marionnette de chiffon, l'atmosphère tremblant autour de mon être à la manière de la gélatine, en mouvement constant. Je vais dégringoler, c'est clair. Mais je m'en tape. Parce que mes idées avancent plus vite que mes jambes, parce que mon cœur est paniqué à l'idée qu'il se barre à nouveau, faisant de cette longue soirée le plus mauvais des rêves. J'avance et je pousse la porte, aveuglé par la masse immense de la nuit si sombre, encore exposé à la clarté morose du bar. Et je le cherche des yeux. Je cherche sa forme, sa respiration, ses mouvements, accroché au plus infime détail me prouvant qu'il est encore ici. _

_Rien. Mes pupilles mortes n'observent que le néant, la profondeur noire d'une nuit où les étoiles se sont barrées en attente du soleil. Y'a pas de lampadaires, aux alentours. Juste le rayon lumineux derrière moi et les néons miteux d'une droguerie à l'abandon. Le sang transhume sans relâche dans mes veines, bruyant d'une litanie muette, tandis que l'absence d'air écrase compulsivement ma poitrine. Et voilà que de petits points gris se mettent à danser lentement, projetés sur l'écran de mes yeux larmoyants. _

_Le monde tourne._

_Je vais vomir. _

_Rectification._

**_Je vomis._**

_Une cascade tiède s'échappe brutalement de ma bouche, s'étalant sur le sol dans un bruit plus qu'immonde. Je gerbe, j'éructe, je pleure, je déglutis, je crache. La saveur altérée de l'acide et du rhum chaud me vrille l'estomac, cocktail empoisonné d'un abus mal digéré._

_« Roxas ! »_

_Oh, je l'appelle. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me planter là. Je l'ai vu partir, encore assis, la forme de ses épaules bougeant dans le lointain. Il a passé la porte, et… Et ?_

_Il a disparu._

_Soudain un bruissement parmi le vide, et ma personne se tord toute entière dans cette direction. Un bond dans ma poitrine. _

_Un espoir pur, aux allures torchées. Il est là. Le front humide, les lèvres tremblantes, quelques mèches collant à sa figure blanc-cassé. Je souffle bruyamment, essuyant de ma manche les résidus glamour qui encadrent mes lèvres craquelées. _

_Dans la lumière du halo mat, il me tend fébrilement une main invisible, un spectre de doigts à peine éclairé. Je la saisis._

_« 'xel. Ici. »_

_Il me tire doucement, je me laisse guider. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité ambiante, agrandissant le cadre de ma vision jusqu'à ce que je puisse le regarder. Enfin, je souris, toute tension retombée. Ou presque._

_« Tu t'es vidé ? »_

**_J'ai cru te perdre._**

_« Je ne supporte pas l'alcool. »_

_Enfoiré. Tu as dit que tu __**t'en allais.**_

_« 'Fallait pas boire, mon Ange. »_

_Un regard glacé, une mimique désolée. J'aurais dû la fermer._

_« Tais-toi, tu n'es pas du meilleur exemple. Faut se changer. Viens. »_

_A la fois calme et sec, amusé et sérieux, bourré et sobre. Roxas, en somme. Il me tire à lui, se calant sous mon bras, avançant avec précaution sur l'herbe, la route, les trottoirs, le béton. _

_On a refait le chemin en sens inverse, remuant chacun nos floues impressions, appréciant la pression de l'autre contre soi. Les étoiles disparues, Roxas regardait ses pieds, digne malgré sa position, élégant malgré son blazer défait. Une ombre planait cependant dans ses yeux, bien plus éteinte que l'ancienne lueur grise de l'alcool, et je me suis demandé un instant à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait._

_Avant que j'aie eu le temps de trouver la réponse, nous étions arrivés._

_Traverse in trance, quoi. J'ai soupiré, relâchant son épaule soudée à la mienne, presque amusé par ses airs endormis. En vérité, je devais moi-même avoir l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Lui, il avait juste la face du mec qui se réveille paisiblement, comme s'il avait passé la nuit dehors accroché à un tronc d'arbre._

_Ou moi, en l'occurrence._

_Soupirant faiblement, il a posé sa main contre le mur de crépit de l'immeuble, longeant à mes côtés la petite allée de pierres, avant de pénétrer dans le vestibule grâce à une habituelle pression du pouce. Je l'ai suivi. Après tout, j'avais les fringues crades, mystérieusement imprégnées de la senteur répugnante du vomi, et une inexistante envie de me barrer par chez moi._

_Alors autant le suivre et, peut-être, rester là._

_Cinq étages à pieds et une crise de suffocation interne plus tard, on était devant son palier. Mécaniquement, il a sorti les clés d'une poche dissimulée, les muscles de son poignet se contractant sous la pression de la serrure, tandis que sa respiration lasse emplissait chaque recoin du corridor, résonnant calmement._

_Soudain, il s'est tourné vers moi. Il a mordu ses lèvres, a poussé la porte contre son dos, l'entrouvrant à demi, glissant une main dans l'ouverture. _

_Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, vif comme l'éclair, il s'était barré dedans, me fermant la porte au nez. A croire que ce mec avait plusieurs personnalités. Hagard, j'ai fixé la porte vingt-secondes. Sans déconner._

_« Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Un murmure étouffé, tout contre le bois, m'a répondu, distant._

_« J'ai besoin que tu répondes à une question, Axel. Sans ça, tu ne dors pas chez moi. »_

_Pardon ? Une question. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à jouer aux devinettes, là ? J'ai la sensation de peser aussi lourd qu'une boîte d'éléphants en conserve, d'avoir les cheveux aussi poisseux qu'une serpillère après un nettoyage de printemps et le regard aussi vide que ma vie avant lui. Et il veut jouer aux devinettes, ce soir. _

_J'ai sommeil. Faites que cette nuit s'arrête. Ou bien qu'elle continue toujours._

_Mais pitié, ne me fais pas attendre, Roxas !_

_J'enrage, derrière la cloison. Mon épaule cogne machinalement la surface lisse et brune, mon corps tremble et mes yeux se mouillent. Une condition, toujours des conditions. Pourquoi il pose des questions, cette belle enflure blonde ? Il est comme une cloque purulente suintant près de mon cœur, si tu veux mon avis. Ou alors il a un problème de ciboulot. Il est prudent ? Tout simplement ? _

_Si ça se trouve, j'ai la gueule d'un violeur, mais en roux et bourré. Ma tête est à faire peur._

_Et pourtant, je l'entends respirer régulièrement à quelques centimètres, juste protégé par la barrière de l'entrée, pas paniqué pour deux sous. Je ne comprends pas ce bout de mec, sérieux. Il me rend dingue. Et je vais te dire un truc, journal._

_Si ça se trouve, je serais mort avant de l'avoir compris._

_Alors j'exhale, vaincu, et laisse retomber mon épaule le long de la matière solide._

_« Vas-y. Je t'écoute. » je murmure. Je crois. _

_Ma respiration s'est éteinte. J'en peux plus. J'ai froid._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Vraiment. Mais j'ai pas répondu. Mon front s'est posé dans le creux de mes mains, mes yeux brûlants se sont recroquevillés dans leurs orbites. J'avais le cœur dans la gorge, les nerfs grattés à la pierre ponce, et la voix perdue quelque part. Il a dû le savoir, Roxas. Il l'a su._

_Parce qu'il a continué, indifférent, son ton modulé tout près de la serrure, sa phrase se coulant à mes oreilles comme le long filet d'eau clair escalade la montagne, pareil à la Rivière à l'Envers.* _

_J'ai cessé de respirer, tu sais._

_« Axel. Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

_Je ne sais pas, Roxas. Je ne sais pas. Mais où que j'aille, j'y verrais rien sans toi._

_« J'sais pas. » J'ai admis, fatalement trop bas._

_Et lui, où il va ? Je compte pas partir, sur le moment. Je veux juste rester là._

_« Et toi ? »_

_Une respiration lointaine. Une parole. Si près, si proche, si belle. Un éclat de cloche. Puis la porte s'ouvre, découvrant une moitié de visage, et deux beaux yeux figés. Brillants. Déterminés. Aussi rasoirs qu'une lame, aussi durs que la pierre. Il m'a tendu la main._

_« Vers demain. Tu viens ? »_

_J'ai ricané, malsain. Je suis crevé, je suis mort. Demain avec lui ? Il a tellement d'humour, ce nain. Et moi je l'aime, hein ?_

_« Ouais. Crétin. »_

_La main blanchie et les ongles chauds, j'ai serré sa paume, agrippant son poignet. Quelque chose s'est ré ouvert en moi, cette nuit. L'accès à un chemin perdu, envahit d'herbes folles, que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais emprunter._

_J'irais où tu vas, blondinet. J'me le promets._

* * *

_* : _La Rivière à l'Envers ou Rivière Qjaar, est une rivière fictive et le titre d'un roman de Jean-Claude Mourlevat. Et comme son nom le laisse présumer, elle coule... à l'Envers.

J'adore ce bouquin. Je vous adore. A très bientôt ! Ya.


	17. Désir Glacé

_Note : _Bonjour à vous. Voici le chapitre d'octobre, le chapitre 17, le chapitre juste avant l'envol. Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire dessus, si ce n'est que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir écrit d'une traite, alors que c'est faux. Ce chapitre m'a grillé la cervelle. Et comment ça va, par chez vous ?

Je plaisante. Je suis vraiment anxieuse à propos du lime, qui devrait arriver très bientôt. Dans le prochain chapitre, par exemple. AHHH-

Toujours, un grand merci à Rin-BalckRabbit et Musics-Stars, mais aussi à Flower-chan, à laquelle je me dois de répondre au plus vite pour sa review fantastique. Un bisou à tout le monde, même aux lecteurs flemmards et cachés. Bonne lecture à tous !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

17\. Désir Glacé.

_Le 20 août de cette année. Très, très, très tard. Trop tard._

_Des fois, je me demande si on a ce qu'on mérite. Est-ce que je mérite d'être comme je suis. Est-ce qu'on le mérite. Tous._

_Sauf toi. T'es un journal. T'existes pas, à proprement parler. Donc tu t'en tamponnes royalement les castagnettes. Que tu n'as pas. Mais passons l'éponge sur cette question existentielle, et qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Parce que je suis assis dans une baignoire. Comme les mioches, pour le bain._

_Et quand on prend un bain, on se pose pas de questions. Simple maxime. Sauf que là, je suis dans une foutue baignoire. Chez Roxas. Avec Roxas._

_Et que l'eau est glacée._

_« C'est le moyen le plus efficace pour dessouler, Axel. Alors tu te déshabilles, tu rentres là-dedans, et tu fermes ta bouche. »_

_J'ai presque obéis, trop bancal pour protester, trop cassé pour agir. _

_Suite à sa fameuse question, j'avais pas moufté, pas ris, pas gueulé. On a traversé son entrée, tournant vers la gauche, un bras en suspension entre nos deux matières corporelles. Un long couloir restreint à l'ouverture, gris et blanc, le genre de couloir où tu n'aperçois plus tes pieds avant d'allumer la lumière, nous a accueillis sans broncher. Enfin, on a tous deux débouchés dans sa salle de bain, un agréable local aux courbes spacieuses, où était creusée une magnifique fenêtre ciselée._

_De là, on voyait toute la ville. J'avais jamais vu autant de petites lumières allumées._

_Les immeubles élevés vers le ciel pollué se battaient entre eux, se mouvant ensemble sous la pupille diluée de mes yeux, créant dans le ciel nébuleux des tâches noires percées de blanc. On voyait si bien, et j'étais si bourré. J'ai rêvé, un moment._

_Jusqu'à ce que Roxas prenne les devants, dans mon dos._

_« Tu peux dormir là, mais avant, 'faut te laver. Viens. »_

_Il m'a trainé, Roxas, enlaçant sa main éternellement tiède à la mienne. Est-ce qu'il aime me toucher ? J'ai mis un pied devant l'autre, le cou tordu dans l'espoir d'apercevoir encore un bout de ciel, l'esprit très embrumé. Et ce n'étais pas la faute de l'alcool, en fin de compte. _

_Mon cerveau se mettait juste en branle, analysant cette soirée de fond en comble, passant de l'escalier au câlin, du câlin au bar, du bar à la gerbe, de la gerbe à la question._

_De la question à la salle de bain._

_« Hé, blondie. Tu te fous de moi, avec ta baignoire. »_

_« Non. »_

_Il avait les doigts levés vers le robinet, la pression de l'eau inondant ses mains, tandis que le lourd giclement du liquide tapissait la pièce avec des bruits sourds de cascade. Un peu de buée se mit ensuite à cristalliser la vitre, couvrant les rebords de ridicules couches cotonneuses blanches et mitées, alors que je montrais l'objet de l'index, sceptique malgré mon état d'ébriété avancé._

_Et Roxas, dans toute sa splendeur mutine, avec la grâce d'un pistolet calibre 2LR claquant au milieu d'une symphonie-opéra de Wagner, ma lentement fusillé du regard. Même ses cernes sombres accentuaient l'effet charbonneux de ses yeux, et j'ai juste pu déglutir en me flagellant intérieurement devant sa beauté terrifiante._

_« Ce n'est, en effet, pas le meilleur moyen pour dessoûler. Mais tu pues. Et il est hors de question que je change les draps demain. Maintenant, tu grimpe et, par pitié, tu te __**tais**__. »_

_Quel enfoiré. J'ai tiqué, un peu à court d'arguments valables, sans pour autant mâcher ma fierté. Ok, c'est véridique, je schlingue. Mais à quoi il s'attendait ? A l'odeur ultra virile et délicate du Bleu de Chanel ? Plantant mes iris dans les siens, j'ai esquissé un mauvais sourire, l'œil empli de l'étincelle des défis louches qu'on se lance à soi-même en fin de soirée arrosée._

_« Ok. »_

_J'ai ôté ma chemise, faisant coulisser un à un les putains de boutons qui barraient l'accès à la chair de ma poitrine. A deux mètres sur ma gauche, Roxas me fixait, sans ciller, la pomme d'Adam agitée d'une secousse implosive. Comme un tremblement de terre interne, qu'il parvenait tant bien que mal à cacher, les doigts dans l'eau et le regard baissé sur mes hanches aiguisées. Oh, mon rictus l'a embarrassé pour moi. J'ai jubilé. Puis il a tourné la tête en direction de la porcelaine mouillée, matant fort grossièrement mon corps dans le reflet du robinet._

_Défi accepté. Axel un, Roxas zéro. _

_Je me suis entièrement déshabillé, encore couvert du voile éphémère de ma victoire, avant de poser un pied dans l'eau glacée. Claquant des dents tel un vieillard arriéré, j'ai ensuite tiré une sale grimace, mon potentiel érotique chutant d'un coup sous les moins huit degrés._

_Et ce fut à son tour de sourire, une lueur sournoise dans la prunelle, le coin de la bouche joliment relevé, son pouce tranchant l'air à mi-hauteur de sa joue. _

_Avant de mollement basculer vers le bas._

_Roxas, un. Axel, moins un. Echec et Mat._

_L'eau me sciait littéralement la peau, piquant mes membres, couvrant peu à peu mes jambes et mes épaules de frissons incontrôlés. Son petit clapotement contre la faïence rythmait paisiblement l'atmosphère, et j'entendais la respiration de Roxas toujours plus forte dans la pièce, sans même le regarder. Tout était froid. L'environnement, les lumières, la nuit même paraissait gelée quelque part dans le temps, comme flottant au milieu de cette eau glacée._

_Groggy, je fixais le mur, des jets de lumière pleins la pupille, complétement amorphe de l'alcool, engourdi de froideur. Un petit miroir rond renvoyait mon image sur l'autre bout de mur -celle d'un grand type aux genoux repliés, la mâchoire carrée et les cheveux humides- : je l'ai scruté, pas tout à fait curieux, presque inconscient des choses. _

_Ce visage était à la fois trop loin et d'une proximité affligeante. J'ai dû fermer les yeux pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Il était le reflet élégant de ma mère, le visage fatigué de mon père. Une belle loque à la gueule de zombie déchiré, un tableau pitoyable de finesse caractérielle, d'hypocrisie physique et de maigreur cadavérique. Je me sentais comme l'enfant d'une recette génétique incongrue, ou le final brûlait à la cuisson avant d'être envoyé à la poubelle. _

_Est-on ce qu'on mériterait d'être soi-même, d'après toi ?_

_Le fluide humide et glaçant qui me léchait la peau il y a une minute n'avait plus autant d'effets désormais, et si ma lèvre inférieure tremblait, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. _

_Je savais avoir l'alcool triste. Mais pas à ce point-là._

_« On te croirait à la morgue, tes lèvres sont trop bleues… Ne meurs pas là, Axel, d'accord ?»_

_J'ai ravalé des larmes invisibles, pinçant les lèvres dans un geste approbateur. Décidemment, ce type parlait toujours au bon moment. Enfin, lorsqu'il le fallait, autant nuancer le propos. Il s'était approché, le haut du torse éclairé uniquement d'une clarté blafarde, ses os luisant faiblement sous le jet du halo. Je l'avais pas vu arriver._

_Nimbé comme ça, il avait carrément l'air d'un ange, cet Ange. Un vrai._

_Sa peau paraissait irréelle, comme sculptée à la massette tronconique. Quelques grains de défauts, quelques tâches discrètes, le tout brillant d'une harmonie parfaite. Ses bras fragiles prenaient appui sur le rebord de porcelaine, se contractant mécaniquement, ses doigts longs agrippant la surface lisse du bac avant de soulever l'ensemble de son corps. D'un geste, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau à mes côtés, ses genoux polis frottant les miens au hasard d'un contact. J'étais trop grand, lui trop frêle, et l'eau trop congelée._

_On aurait pu finir ici, les yeux dans les yeux, à se regarder respirer pour l'éternité. _

_Si je n'avais pas la force de parler, lui n'en avait sûrement pas l'envie. Ça se lisait sur sa figure pâle et tirée, son regard impénétrable et ses mouvements aimables. _

_Il me détaillait, ses iris limpides rampant à toute allure sur ma peau. Et j'observais ses sourcils se froncer, sa bouche frémir à cause du froid, ses clavicules se contracter et se détendre, au rythme de son cœur. Il semblait dérangé, un peu comme un oiseau blessé incapable de prendre son envol quand la fenêtre est grande ouverte. J'ai pas pu résister._

_« Si t'es gêné, pourquoi t'as voulu prendre ton bain avec moi ? T'es un peu con, non ? »_

_Bien en face, il m'a sondé, muet, avant de secouer sa tête blonde. Les mèches emmêlées, à la frontière entre le blanc et le gris, je ne parvenais qu'à distinguer cette immense ombre confuse qui lui barrait le front. Et puis, un bras hors de l'eau, frottant son épaule, il a murmuré d'un ton neutre : _

_« Je t'avais dit de te taire. Mais tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, hein ? Tu as __**l'air**__ d'être ce genre de personne qui ne pense qu'à lui-même. Être con, ça n'a pas forcément à voir avec le fait de vouloir passer du temps avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie : sinon, je serais vraiment très, __**très**__ con. Une objection, Monsieur le hérisson mouillé ? »_

_S'il n'y avait pas eu ce soupçon de mépris cassant dans sa voix, j'aurais juré qu'il plaisantait. Mais non. Il est comme ça, Roxas. Lunaire, à la fois enjoué et irritable, innocent et infiniment blessant. Il me traite de hérisson mouillé alors qu'on se connait à peine, prends un bain avec moi, me taillade l'esprit et excite mes sens amputés, le tout en restant tout à fait excusable._

_J'ai autant envie de hurler de joie devant ce sous-entendu agréable que de lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coup de pommeau de douche dans le nez. Sale gosse._

_« Ouais, une seule. »_

_Ses yeux se troublent d'une étincelle d'intérêt tandis que sa main amorce de grands ronds dans l'eau, agitée. Il se mord les joues, grignote la peau flétrie de ses doigts._

_« Si je ne pensais qu'à moi, y'aurait plus de place pour toi dans cette baignoire. »_

_« Bien vu, Sherlock. Tu ferais la crêpe dans ma salle de bain, égoïstement.»_

_J'acquiesce. Un délicat sourire pointe alors tout près de ses lèvres, ses genoux percutant soudain les miens sous l'eau, créant une marée miniature entre nos deux corps. La tension est légère et l'ivresse a disparu, nous laissant seuls comme deux crétins, macérant dans l'eau tiédasse d'une jolie salle de bain. _

_Au fur et à mesure que mon regard s'attarde sur lui, je réalise petit à petit que je le dévore des yeux, inconsciemment. Que je l'ai toujours dévoré. Et merde. _

_''__Que faire si le désir s'en mêle ?_

_Vous avez quatre heures.''_

_La chute périlleuse de son cou à ses épaules nues, la netteté de sa mâchoire, les épis en batailles trempés à la base de sa nuque. Le pli charnu de sa bouche, le creux de son menton, la finesse de son nez tout couvert de rougeurs fraîches, l'amande ouverte de son œil greffé de cils. Et plus que tout, l'aspect boudeur et libre qui se détache de son visage, cette sensation singulière de noirceur pure, qui m'attire bien plus qu'aucune autre chose ces dernières années. Il vrille ma perception. Mon propre désir._

_Je désire Roxas. _

_Mais pas comme on désire s'acheter le dernier joujou à la mode, non._

_Je le désire mentalement, de façon tordue et tacite, amoureuse, débile, adolescente, physique, corporelle, morale, vocale, sensorielle, égocentrique. Roxas est à moi._

_Et je ferais en sorte qu'il le soit, un jour. Je me sens vivre. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra._

_Il a ce que je veux. Je l'aime, et c'est stupide. Mais on s'en contrecarre._

_Il m'appartient. Comme je m'appartiens à moi-même. _

_Et-_

_Il m'embrasse, la tête inclinée et le cou tendu. Comme un spectre à la bouche chaude, ses lèvres juste serrées sur les miennes. Pincées, posées, scellées. Même pas pour me faire taire. Juste pour faire taire ma pensée. L'angle de sa paume appuie sur ma tempe, quelques minuscules gouttes translucides parcourant sa chair dans un frisson, son autre main décalée sur ma nuque. Je sens sa respiration qui découle de son nez, la brûlure de son cœur qui pulse rapidement dans sa mince poitrine, ses jambes croisées aux miennes, bizarrement._

_Chaque minute passée contre lui me rend complétement taré._

_J'ai le ventre tordu, les côtes creusées, les yeux grands ouverts. De cinglants flashs, perdus dans une multitude de couleurs diverses, bariolées, pulsées, apparaissent violement devant ma rétine, dansant un sabbat peinturluré et monstrueux. Pareils aux explosions pathétiques des cartoons mal animés. J'ai très envie de dégeuler, un apaisement vomitif s'insérant malgré moi dans la faille de ma cervelle saturée._

_J'ai pas mérité ça, hein ?_

_Je lui retourne naturellement son patin, en plein milieu de la nuit, passée, dépassée, sombrant dans une lumineuse folie. Ses cils frôlent ma joue, ses cheveux caressent mon front, son nez frotte le mien. Ses mains se sont perdues, mes sens aussi : n'importe plus que la sensation douce de sa présence, et la connexion sourde qui me relie à lui, fatalement, simplement._

_Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je me poserais les questions plus tard. C'est vraiment pas le moment. _

_Tout de suite mon corps s'embrase et, bientôt, ce sera le néant. _


	18. Colorful Mind

_Note : _Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre 18, chapitre que je pensais poster début novembre, en fait. Toutefois, la réapparition soudaine de ma très chère amie, Akira-chan, m'a fait changer d'avis. Akira, ta pluie de reviews, tes mails et tes messages de soutien m'ont gonflé de bonheur, d'amour, de tendresse et d'inspiration. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre parait aujourd'hui : il est pour toi, je te l'offre.

Promis, je répondrais vite à tous tes adorables mots, puisque ma "phase anti-technologie" s'est achevée hier. Des bisous. Pleins de bisous.

Ensuite je tiens à vous informer, chers lecteurs, que ce chapitre, comme prévu, comporte un lime. LE lime. Ainsi que l'envol. Et la descente. Cette fiction prends une tournure plus importante à partir de maintenant, j'espère que cela vous captivera encore un peu !

**Pour ceux ne souhaitant pas lire la partie lime, vous pouvez directement passer au dernier paragraphe, à partir de "Tes doigts".**

De grands remerciement à Rin-BalckRabbit, Musics-Stars, planetmoon, Dracodmon et, enfin, Akira-Tetsu ! J'en profite également pour vous conseiller l'OS de Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, "Maman ou la Promesse que tu m'as faite" juste poignant. Tenace. Véridique. Dérangeant. Bonne lecture à chacun de vous !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

INFO : Et si vous écoutiez la musique m'ayant inspiré pour ce chapitre ? "Colorful Mind" de Broken Iris, est, je crois, LA musique de cette histoire. Elle est le tout de l'ambiance. Je vous la conseille donc. Bon voyage auditif ! Ya.

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

18\. Colorful Mind.

_J'ai oublié le temps._

_Vois-tu ce tableau dont la peinture est écaillée ? Cet être griffé au couteau, plongé dans la térébenthine huileuse, au bord du verre presque transparent, un peu tâché, mal dilué ? Il est gris, cet être. Il a toujours espéré être plus, ou il a fait semblant d'espérer. En fait, il n'a jamais fait d'effort pour être coloré. Jamais. Alors il est resté sur le bord, comme un essai raté qu'on a honte de retoucher, qu'on range à l'arrière du placard, derrière les brosses et les pinceaux séchés. Il n'est plus exposé, à la vue de personne._

_Et toi, peintre à l'âme colorée, tu l'as sorti du placard. Tu as soufflé dessus, faisant coulisser tes ongles ronds sur le bord de sa carcasse de toile, avec précaution. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, tu as pris tes couteaux, tu l'as imaginé, enrobant son être de ton regard nouveau. Avait-il pour toi quelque chose de précieux ? Séché, grisâtre, corné, ce tableau n'avait pas plus de valeur que d'autres. Son absence de couleurs, son verni décollé, son ensemble terni par la vie, l'habitude d'être oublié, d'être rangé, en a-t-il fait quelque chose digne d'intérêt ? C'est la question que je te pose. Tu n'y réponds pas. _

_La nuit du placard était bien différente. Ton esprit coloré a fait mal à cette œuvre, qui souffrait d'être à nouveau exhibée, après tant d'absence de lumière. Elle a peur d'être changée, elle se replie dans sa coquille de teintures toutes plus fades les unes que les autres, alors que tu grattes sa surface avec le dos de ton pinceau. Tu veux sans doute percer son secret, son mystère, mystère qui n'est dû qu'à l'absence même de secret. Tu veux la rendre belle, différente, nouvelle ? Tes yeux d'artiste jaugent sa valeur, et elle n'a pas de prix. Sans demander l'avis de cette toile, tu déchiquettes la première couche de peinture, dévoilant une technique oubliée, et qui n'existe plus. _

_Puis tu l'amènes dans ton atelier, tu lui montres ton talent et ta vie. Et l'œuvre oublie qu'elle n'est que déchet, esquisse ratée. Elle espère à nouveau, désire être révélée par tes doigts, pouvoir devenir un jour la toile encadrée quelque part, et dont les mille couleurs brillantes contrasteraient sur la blancheur du mur._

_Roxas, ton âme est colorée. Je suis une peinture. L'œuvre, c'est moi ? _

_J'ai du mal à y croire._

_Ta baignoire est un bocal, un pilier de sculpture. Ta bouche souffle le verre de mon corps, agrippant la brûlure orangée de ma langue, gonflant la bulle de mon être. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, et je vais me briser. Tes mains changent de prise, ton mental change d'avis, tes doigts modèlent donc l'argile de mon cœur, exploitant toutes les possibilités artistiques. Tu veux faire de moi une statue de marbre, mais je suis glissant. La matière est trop granuleuse, et je refuse d'être ce que je ne suis pas. Tu te lèves alors, m'extirpe de ce bocal, brise le verre et reprend ton souffle. C'est trop de travail, de changer une croûte telle que moi, hein ?_

_Je suis un tableau gris, pleins de bosses, cents nuances. Avec et sans, cent fois plus sombre, cent fois plus craquelé. Tu ne pourras rien faire de moi. Mais tu t'obstines. Ta main attrape mon côté, me sors du bocal, observe ce que je pourrais bien être. Artiste, tu souris, une idée germant dans ta tête aux milles couleurs. Tu me traines quelque part, un endroit dont je n'ai rien à foutre. Je ne te connais pas assez, tu n'es pas mon créateur. _

_Pourquoi es-tu si proche ? Que veux-tu faire de moi ?_

_Ici, la lumière est idéale, tu songes. Je suis sûr que tu vois une lumière quelque part, quelque chose de beau. Mais pour moi, tout est ténèbres. Il n'y a que ce désir nitescent qui fait crépiter la surface du tableau, et qui agrippe tes épaules de peintre, dans un filtre presque coloré. Tu es celui qui changera le destin de l'œuvre. Peut-être ? J'en ai la sensation intime, foutrement désastreuse. Je sais que je t'aime. On ne peut se séparer de celui qui voit en nous ce que l'on ne veut pas voir, parce qu'il sait. Tu sais les couleurs dont je pourrais me parer, ses couleurs que tu me donneras, et qui feront que je serais beau. Le tableau parfait ne peut être regardé que par tes yeux, et je veux que tu me regardes, que tu me contemples, comme tu le fais maintenant. Tu as un sourire blanc, le bord des lèvres couvert d'ombres, les cheveux marbrés d'une kyrielle de nuances obombrées, le corps ouvert et doux au toucher._

_A ta manière, tu es une œuvre vivante, allongée lascivement sur ton tableau, le regard happé par une chose que je ne verrais pas. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais être le spectateur de moi-même. Moi, je peux n'être que l'œuvre qui plonge dans celui qui la voit, qui attrape son âme, lui tord le cœur et le serre, jusqu'à l'en faire pleurer de bonheur. Tu attrapes ma matière, tu peints sur ce que j'ai été. Tu penses peut être, et tu cries, possédé par ton œuvre, tremblant de ce surplus d'imagination qui te tords les membres. Tu trembles d'une rage angélique, luisant de sueur et de peinture à colle, les yeux voilés de la douleur d'avoir choisi une couleur plutôt qu'une autre. Tu aurais pu imaginer autre chose ? Tant pis pour toi._

_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu me peindre de tes couleurs. Brosse, acrylique, argile, huile, gouache, aquarelle, craie, pastelle, toutes ses choses dont tu te sers pour me posséder me rendent ivre de noirceur. Un instant, je nage dans les couleurs les plus vives, puis je replonge tête la première dans le noir de ta pupille, fou d'une sensualité digne de la Vénus de Cabanel. Tes pieds sont harmonieux, tes muscles tendus à craquer, ton visage concentré dans toutes la précision de tes gestes. Tu ne veux rien rater de ce que tu entreprends, mais l'hésitation est là. Tu fais dégringoler tes pinceaux, la lumière s'éteint, l'eau noirâtre de mes larmes t'éclabousse. Jamais le tableau ne sera réussi._

_Mais, hé. Ce n'est pas grave, si l'œuvre ne ressemble à rien. Ne sois pas triste, ne me regardes pas comme ça. On dirait que tu veux aplatir tes paumes sur ce barbouillage informe qui me compose, illuminer chacune des nuances que je n'ai pas. Je suis plongé dans ta nuit, Roxas. Les fluides crémeux de ta peau imprègnent le lavis de mes membres, ton parfum agrémente l'esquisse de mes sens. Je vais crever, me froisser comme un vulgaire brouillon, si tu me lâches maintenant. Les pores de ta peau sont fondus aux miens. Je me vois au travers de tes yeux. _

_Sans le savoir, l'artiste devient l'œuvre. _

_Et je veux savoir._

_T'es-tu délavé, à mon contact ?_

_Toute la nuit, tout ce temps, ce temps dont je ne rappelle plus tant il est présent dans ma mémoire, nous avons partagé le même cadre. C'était fort. Coloré. Nouveau. Et si tes couteaux n'étaient pas assez aiguisés pour me changer, si ma toile est restée blanche, si mes pupilles et tous les plans de ma vie restent gris, au moins tu auras sublimé mon œuvre, Roxas._

_Tu auras recoloré mon Âme._

_Alors que les rayons brusques du matin englobent la courbure de ton dos, formant comme deux ailes entre tes omoplates, tu réalises, ouvrant tes immenses yeux. La rapidité de l'action, le souffle d'inspiration qui glisse entre tes reins, tes longs bras recouverts des miens. J'ai les yeux fermés, je ne vois rien. Sûrement y'a-t-il de la poussière solaire dans tes cheveux, tu sais, ses petites granules que l'on observe et qui flottent, comme si le temps n'existait plus. Nous ne sommes plus glacés mais bouillants, soudés l'un à l'autre, désolés, heureux, gênés, compris, mutilés d'un amour trop inharmonique. C'est à la fois agréable et dissonant._

_Criard, imparfait. Un style de ligne claire amoureuse, où la clarté manquerait._

_{-}_

_Tes doigts frottent mon crâne, zigzaguent dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas où on est. J'ai envie de rire, de dire que mon cœur a fondu, que je ne suis plus le même homme. Je sais que c'est faux, mais je ne veux pas y penser : mes paupières se collent l'une à l'autre, fort, ne sachant si elles doivent se relever pour te regarder, ou rester ainsi pour ne voir que ce que, moi, j'ai envie de contempler. L'oubli des autres et du lieu, l'oubli de la parole, l'oubli de tout ce qui n'est pas toi, tes sensations, ton corps ou mes pensées._

_J'aimerais rester ainsi pour toujours._

_« Axel ? Axel, debout. Ouvres les yeux. »_

_Mais tu en as décidé autrement, comme à chaque fois. J'ouvre les yeux, libérant les deux quartiers de chair qui emprisonnent mes prunelles, frémissantes, pareilles à deux ailes de papillon mal foutues. Je souris, ravi. Libéré d'un mal que je ne me connaissais pas._

_« Hey, mon Ange. T'as éteint la lumière ? »_

_Un flottement étrange, où je sens un souffle d'air glisser près de ma figure._

_« Hm. Tu sais que tu devrais te barrer en courant ? Sachant que tu as osé passer la nuit avec moi de façon inopinée ET que tu viens de me donner pour la seconde fois de la soirée ce sobriquet ridicule, je suis sur le point de te foutre un pain magistral.»_

_Je ricane. Y'a un truc qui cloche. Néanmoins, je lui réponds, moqueur._

_« 'Te gênes pas. Je ne suis plus un lâche. T'as aimé ? »_

_Beauf de la galaxie. Mais je m'en contre branle à mort, de cette phrase d'acteur hollywoodien. J'me fous même de sa réponse. D'ailleurs, il en rit carrément, pinçant mes abdos avec douceur. C'était magique, à mon sens._

_« Douloureux, non-performant, éphémère et glauque. J'ai adoré ! »_

_« Génial. Juste, sans rire, t'as pas éteint la lumière, là ? Il est quelle heure ? Roxas ?»_

_Un frisson détestable me parcoure le corps, à l'instant. C'est quoi cette merde ?_

_« **Roxas** ? »_

_Un petit claquement soucieux de sa langue, un mouvement lent de ses jambes, puis de ses bras, tout contre moi._

_« Le soleil brille dehors, Axel. C'est le matin. T'as un problème ? Tu veux une claque ? »_

_Je hurle. Je réalise. Il sursaute. Merde, merde, merde…_

_« Putain, Roxas ! **Aides moi** ! »_

_Je palpe mes paupières, me fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Il fait jour. Jour, hein ?_

_« Quoi, Axel ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

_Je ravale ma salive, tandis que le bonheur de ma nuit s'efface brutalement, s'envolant dans les airs, m'asphyxiant, tristes cendres au goût dégeulasse du désespoir. La panique. Je panique. C'est la panique. C'est l'enfer. C'est la nuit. _

_Pour moi, il n'y aura plus de matin._

_« Roxas. J'y vois plus rien. »_

* * *

C'est en imaginant ce que vous avez pu ressentir lors de cette lecture que je vous dis à bientôt, pour le chapitre de décembre.

Enfin, pour ceux intéressés par BWCF, un nouveau chapitre devrait apparaitre pour Halloween. A très vite ! Ya.


	19. The Light Behind your eyes

_Note : _J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité depuis le chapitre 18. Mais passons. Voici le chapitre 19, le froid chapitre de décembre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ce fut un chapitre interminable à écrire. En vérité, je le trouve même inachevé. Mais il fallait trancher. Mon moral se trouve être fluctuant, ces derniers temps, le retour de mes "phases anti-techno" se faisant plus prolongé. Dans ces moments là, je déteste effleurer un clavier et, quand je touche mon portable, je me sens dégoûtée, en dehors du monde. Et je vois les gens, avec leurs téléphones, et j'ai envie de le leur arracher. Lisez, bon sang.

Enfin ! Comme toujours, merci à Rin-BalckRabbit, Musics-Stars, Flower-chan, Nuity, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, et... Akira-chan ! En passant, mes remerciements à Dracodemon, nouvelle lectrice venue s'ajouter à tout cet adorable petit monde ! Merci ! Promis, je fais de mon mieux pour vous répondre.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

19\. Cette lumière, derrière tes yeux.

_Le 22 décembre de cette année, au matin. Il fait si froid._

_Dehors, y'a des gens qui vont au cinéma. Y'a des gens qui observent autour d'eux, et qui baissent le nez sur leur téléphone. Y'a des enfants qui regardent leur mère, et qui aimeraient être plus grand, juste pour pouvoir la toiser d'en haut. Y'a des gens qui pleurent, qui voient pas leurs larmes, y'a des gens hurlent, et entendent pas leurs cris. Y'a des ruptures qui finissent jamais, des peaux qui se touchent et qui s'embrasent, des bébés qui naissent, un soleil qui brille, des fleurs fanées. Y'a même des gens qui crèvent, ces cons._

_Et y'a toi, qui me caresse le dos en parlant. T'as la voix d'un enfant, là, et tu le sais même pas. _

_« Ne bouges pas. Tu restes assis par terre, je t'apporte des gouttes pour les yeux, et puis je change les draps. »_

_« Restes là. »_

_Je sens ton bras qui se décolle, tes doigts qui s'effacent, loin de mes sensations. J'ai pas de larmes, j'ai plus d'yeux. Qu'elles crèvent ces gouttes, toutes les perles du monde, tout le sérum physiologique de l'Univers. Que tous les sols s'effondrent, que tous les draps se tâchent, déchirés, en sang, en sperme, en coton ou en soie, ça m'est égal._

_Je voudrais juste que tu restes. Je sais pas où tu es. Je sais pas où on va. J'ai jamais rien su._

_Je flippe. J'ai horreur de ça. Ce sentiment, ce trou ouvert dans ma chair, cette impression de vide magistral qui jubile en bavant, même si le vide, ça bave pas. Le mur contre mon dos, un pied en bois contre ma hanche, un tissu fin serré dans ma main. Sûrement qu'il est tombé par terre, avec moi. De toute manière, on pouvait pas tomber plus bas._

_Oh, bon sang. C'est quoi ça ? _

_Je sursaute, pitoyable, apeuré. Je bouge la tête. Mes cheveux. Ce sont mes cheveux. Je lève la main, en caresse une mèche. Depuis quand ils sont doux, hein ? Et mes jambes, contre moi ? Et mon échine, dans le plâtre du mur ? Et mon crâne, frappé en arrière, encore et encore ? Ça fait un bruit sourd, un truc comme un craquement, une connerie osseuse et inhumaine. Je sens la douleur. Tenace, enivrante, mille fois présente. Et une odeur acide, presque du détergeant, emplie mon nez, ma bouche, ou ce qui reste de mes sens._

_Où sont passés ta peau, ton visage, tes yeux ? Où est le monde, exactement ?_

_« Axel ? C'est moi. Lèves la tête et desserres les dents, tu vas te briser la mâchoire, à force. Je suis là. »_

_T'es là, Roxas. Merci de préciser, j'aurais pas deviné. Je lève le menton, expose ma gorge, ouvres les yeux. Comme je peux. Quelque chose de froid me coule dans l'œil gauche, dans l'œil droit, lentement. Des larmes artificielles, salées, sinistres copies sanitaires censées faire du bien à l'organe, qui au contraire me niquent le globe oculaire plus encore._

_« Putain de bordel de merde à la con, saloperie de fumisterie, ignoble sérum de mon trouffion ! »_

_« Elégant. »_

_« Merci. Arrêtes ça, s'il te plait. Je vais pleurer. »_

_« Tu pleures déjà. »_

_Il a juste, à nouveau. C'est cruel. Prostré, je l'écoute marcher, seulement guidé par le frottement du drap contre ses doigts. Le morceau que j'avais en main se barre, emporté dans le courant maniaque d'un Roxas tout à fait calme, et j'essaye d'appréhender ce qu'il pense, dans l'instant._

_« A quoi tu penses, Roxas ? »_

_Silence. Y'a peut-être que moi qui pense. Lui, il agit. En attendant, je tire sur mes paupières, caresse les épaisses veines apparues sur mes mains, ronge mes ongles avec insistance. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, un noir de cauchemar, un noir humide et froid, un noir de solitude et de crétinerie. Je cherche mes fringues autour de moi, hésitant, avant de me souvenir qu'elles sont dans la salle de bain. Enfin, j'écoute un peu plus, immobile, avide du moindre son provenant de son être, toujours courbé, penché, larmoyant. Un animal perdu, roux, en proie à une souffrance indescriptible, une émotion sur laquelle personne ne peut poser le doigt sans se le faire bouffer entièrement. Soudain, un tintement, une vibration. _

_Roxas, le retour._

_« Je pense qu'on a plein de choses à se dire. Et si tu t'avises de mentir, je te cognerais tellement fort que tout ce que tu verras, ce sera des étoiles. Reçu ? »_

_Un rire faible trace son chemin de mes poumons à mes lèvres. Si tu essayes d'être violent avec cette voix, mon Ange, c'est raté. Tu trembles, je le sens. Même si je ne te vois pas, je te ressens. Ça me rassure, un peu. Tu es tout près. __**I feel you, baby.**_

_« Tiens, un café. Vises bien, je ne veux pas tout re-nettoyer. Expliques moi, maintenant. »_

_Expliquer, nettoyer. Je soupire, grelottant, saisissant à l'aveuglette une tasse en porcelaine, pas plus lourde que n'importe quel verre bon marché. Il l'a sûrement rempli à demi, en fait. Je respire une odeur brune, puissante, un parfum humide de brume chaude, une chose agréable à laquelle jamais je n'avais porté attention auparavant. _

_De toute manière, j'ai rarement porté attention aux choses, avant. Quelles qu'elles soient._

_Portant la tasse à mes lèvres, j'avale et me brûle. Ça fait du bien. C'est comme un jet bouillant qui descend dans mon corps, gifle mes viscères, me rend vivant. Ca anesthésie ma langue, ma cervelle, mes doigts : tout doucement, je deviens liquide, ravale mes larmes, essuie la morve immonde qui s'approprie mon nez injustement. Et puis Roxas se cale sur mes genoux, esquivant mes mains, se plaquant contre moi. C'est nouveau, il a froid._

_Et cette froideur pleine de contrastes me rappelle le lien étroit créé entre nous, cette nuit-même. Cette nuit-là._

_Un lien forgé en à peine quelques jours, en deux rencontres. Ce fil étrange, qui me rend sot, me rappelle alors que s'il est très facile de s'attacher à une personne, il est aussi très difficile de s'en détacher. Pourrais-je jamais oublier la vitesse de nos échanges, son poing dans ma gueule, ses yeux penchés sur son kekab huileux, sa langue qui claque sur son palais ? Son obsession pour les visages et les étoiles, sa ressemblance avec une hallucination, ses foutus légumes violets ? La lueur bleutée dans ses yeux, infime, ou le sourire qu'il a quand il se fout de moi ? Le parfum sucré de ses cheveux, ses répliques dignes d'un film d'auteur, sa main dans la mienne, son ton tranchant, sa note de papier, ses lignes de miel ? L'angoisse qui me taillade les membres quand il disparait, le goût sucré-salé de son bonheur, sa face blanchie par la lune et la gerbe, son humeur glacée, sa peau tiède, cette connexion qu'on appelle communément le syndrome des âmes sœurs, et à laquelle je n'ai jamais cru, tout ce temps ?_

_Et plus important encore. Est-ce que, à force de voir le vide, je finirais par sombrer dedans ?_

_Parce que s'il est clair que Roxas restera dans ma mémoire, sur ma peau, gravé, indélébile, je ne peux pas en dire autant du reste. Mon physique, par exemple. Ou le soleil. Peut-être que je finirais par oublier à quoi ressemble un autre visage que le sien, après tout. Peut-être que je deviendrais complétement fou, à force de dépendre d'autre chose que de moi. De moi seul. _

_Moi._

_« Roxas ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'ai honte. »_

_Son souffle se bloque un instant, contre mon torse. Je sens ses bras qui s'enroulent sur ma nuque, agrippent mon cou avec force, le serrant si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncent dedans, comme du beurre. Ça fait un mal de chien. Je me mords les joues même, tellement j'en chie._

_« Développes. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_Ma voix s'éraille, ma confiance s'ébruite et s'envole, misérablement. Ouais, j'ai honte. Si honte. Tellement honte que si je me regardais, avec ce beau regard d'il y a dix ans, je me serais craché au visage. Avec violence, dégoût et rage. J'aurais juré ma perte en criant à l'espoir, beuglé des paroles de gamin sur le fait de vivre vieux, hurlé sur ce corps indécent qui me sert maintenant d'enveloppe. J'aurais foutu mes idéaux au feu pour être heureux avec une nana et avoir des gosses, exercer un métier bancal où ma liberté seule serait le moteur de mon envie de bosser. J'aurais fait la Révolution pour supprimer les petits pois dans le riz cantonnais, déclenché Perl Arbor pour être aimé et estimé. J'aurais vécu pour être qui je suis, aussi longtemps que je l'aurais souhaité._

_« Comme tu peux. Avec ton recul et ta bêtise. N'aie pas peur, c'est tout. »_

_Ne pas avoir peur, hein ? La peur est le moteur des hommes, boucles d'or. C'est ce qui les fait mettre un pied devant l'autre pour courir, c'est ce qui les pousse à se sortir d'eux-mêmes. La peur, c'est l'espoir sacré des couillons. Parce que l'homme courageux n'est pas souvent l'homme intelligent, parce que ce sont toujours les grands porteurs d'espoir qui s'écrasent à terre les premiers. Ce que tu dis là, c'est une belle phrase, mais une phrase qui ne vaut rien, si ce n'est le poids de tes mots. Et c'est ce qui compte. Car tes mots me réchauffent, Roxas._

_Cette putain de réponse simpliste, je la sens courir entre les sillons de mon épiderme hermétique, entre la matière noire et élastique qui floute mon esprit. Je la perçois dans la caresse de ta respiration toute proche, dans la blessure vive qui se creuse peu à peu sous tes ongles. Elle est dans la légèreté de ton poids sur moi, dans le frémissement infime de tes muscles tendus, dans le petit bruit de salive que tu fais en aspirant le bord de ta lèvre. Tu me demandes de ne pas avoir peur, mais toi aussi tu flanches, non ? NON ?_

_« Tu me prends pour un con, en disant ça ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Un battement d'air, une cage d'angoisse. En crachant ça, j'ai effrayé l'oiseau que tu es. La peur est là, Roxas. Elle monte en moi, se mue en colère, en rage, gronde sourdement dans mes membres. Ça pique et ça brûle, ça ronge. Ca bouffe, ça crisse, ça siffle et ça m'essore, comme une éponge. Une éponge pleine de désinfectant et d'alcool, qui s'étale sur les plaies de mon âme, humide d'un vide indolore. Tu comprends ça ? _

_T'enlève rapidement tes mains. Celles que tu avais déposées sur moi. Tu comprends pas. _

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Axel. Je veux simplement que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. »_

_Mes jambes se bougent d'elles-mêmes. Je suis un bloc de lave, un bloc de peur et de douleur. Je ne sens rien, et ça me rend fou. Je ne sens pas ce que je voudrais sentir, je ne vois plus ce que je n'ai pas su voir. Tu me touches, mais nous ne sommes plus aussi près qu'il y a une heure. Je palpe ta peau, mais mes doigts accrochent plus mon angoisse que ton odeur. En me voyant ainsi, tu t'imprègnes de moi. Je ne veux pas de ça._

_« Ce qui ne va pas ? Ce qui ne va pas, c'est moi. Bouges de là. » _

_Surpris par le brusque changement de ma position, tu tombes sur le dos. Je sais que tes grands yeux s'ouvrent, que tu ne t'attendais à pas à ce changement. Je me sens feu tout à coup, plein d'une hargne disparue, un reliquat de cet enfant tenace qui me colle depuis des lustres au corps et aux os, ancien et souriant. _

_Mais mon sourire, maintenant, n'est qu'un sourire laid. Si auparavant j'étais faible et lucide, me voilà à présent dévoré par la peur, consumé par la haine. Une haine de moi-même ? Certainement. Etant aveugle, comment me faire mal ? Comment ressentir une douleur interne, qui, même si je la fixe de toutes mes forces, ne m'apparaitra pas ? _

_Et pourtant, mon imagination fonctionne, dans toute sa hargne et sa perversité. Je sais que j'aurais dû me rassoir, à l'instant. Respirer un bon coup et me calmer, essayer d'expliquer ce que je ne sais pas, crever l'abcès de ma honte en me lovant contre toi. Te prendre dans mes bras émaciés, carrer la mâchoire et puis murmurer mes vérités, las. Mais libéré. _

_Et au lieu de ça ?_

_Je suis debout. Mes jointures craquent. Je tâte le vide, me baisse, captant les vibrations étranges de ton corps, encore réceptif à ce si bel effet que tu as sur moi. Et puis je te tire par le bras, agrippant ce membre quelconque, membre qui n'a d'intérêt que parce qu'il est à toi. Derrière moi, le mur est encore là. Avec force, je te soulève du sol, et tu me parais léger comme une plume. Tu es si aérien. Stupéfait. Perdu. C'est la première fois que tu te montres à moi ainsi. C'est quoi, cette facette de toi ? Montre la moi, Roxas. Montres moi._

_Tu te laisses faire, et c'est si désarmant. Mes doigts sont mécaniques, glissent malgré eux, seulement commandés par ce venin brûlant qui m'anime. Je pourrais te tuer, peut-être. _

_Ça semble si facile._

_Je plaque mes paumes sur tes clavicules, remontant vers ta gorge, jouant des pouces sur le velours de ta chair. Tu t'appuies sur moi, et, en remontant vers ton visage, j'imagine tes yeux. Tes beaux yeux brodés de cils à l'encre de couture, ces yeux que je n'avais pas pu voir la première fois et qui, pourtant, m'avaient tant plu. Tout de suite, là, je décide qu'ils sont bleus. _

_Bleus marines. Un océan troublant. Ils me regardent. _

_Tu respires, tu vis, et tu n'as pas peur, malgré tout ce que je dégage, hein ? Tu trembles, mais tu n'as pas peur de moi. Je ne te ferais pas plier. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, sous mes doigts ?_

_« Pourquoi tu chiales ? »_

_L'océan déborde. Si ça se trouve, la Terre est plate. J'irai bien vérifier, un jour._

_« J'ai envie de te peindre. »_

_Quoi ?_

_« Je..»_

_« Cette lumière, derrière tes yeux. J'ai envie de la peindre. »_

_Une larme roule, roule, avant de quitter ta joue. Elle tombe. Sur ma main. Elle est chaude, humide, et je suis presque sûre qu'elle luit. Ronde, brillante. C'est la mienne ? C'est la tienne ?_

_On s'en branle. Je m'ébranle. Branlant, je recule. J'ai peur de moi-même. La honte est revenue. Et le feu de mon âme s'éteint, d'une perle d'eau salée, brutalement : comme il avait commencé il se tire, se retire, et coule comme un torrent. Mais curieusement, je suis moins vide qu'avant. Je dois avoir l'air fou. Qui a dit que la frontière entre le sain et l'aliéné était mince, déjà ?_

_« T'es taré de me dire ça maintenant…»_

_Tout en murmurant, j'ai glissé sur son torse. Mes jambes se sont pliées, mes bras se sont refermés sur lui, ma joue s'est blottie dans un creux de ses hanches, près de son ventre. Le sang circule doucement vers ses organes, son cœur bat par à-coups abondants, je l'entends. _

_Ca calme._

_« Le plus taré de nous deux, c'est encore toi, pour l'instant. Tu sais, je serais là, pour tes yeux. Pour toi. Alors arrêtes de psycoter, et cesses de faire l'enfant. »_

_Un enfant. Je suis un enfant. Exactement. Et lui, le timbre posé, comme vibrant d'un silence malléable, me rassure à l'aide de ses mots simples, de ses larmes. Peu à peu, je prends conscience de ce petit ruisseau qui coule sur ma nuque, mouillant mes racines exposées, rinçant le reste de mes tensions avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout en lui me fait du bien : il est un ascenseur émotionnel fantastique, putain. Je presse mes paupières et détends chacun de mes muscles, aspirant la chaleur de sa main glissée dans mes cheveux. Celle-ci monte et descend, escalade mon menton et mon nez, effleure mes cils et les coins de mes tempes, mon crâne, mes côtes, mon échine. Il me touche encore, comme ignorant de mes faits et gestes précédents, ces gestes honteux entre tous, cette envie meurtrière qui, il y a quelques instants, me rendait monstrueux. Il m'aime._

_Et cette révélation muette, latente et tacite, me prends à bras le cœur._

_« Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que ce qui t'arrive est loin d'être normal, et que tu es un type étrange, intérieurement décousu. Je sais que tu le sais. Et je l'ai accepté, depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Cette grisaille, cette aura, ce noir, ce vide brûlant en toi. Je l'ai peut-être causé, ou voulu. Axel, pour moi, tu es une drôle d'évidence. Parce qu'on a pas besoin de temps pour se comprendre, on a pas besoin de contacts pour se toucher : si je te touche, c'est parce que j'aime le faire, et parce que je suis certain que l'inverse est vrai. Si je te parle, c'est pour te faire savoir qu'il y a des choses de toi que je ne sais toujours pas. Si tu me parles, c'est pour confirmer ce que, toi, tu sais de moi. _

_Jamais, de ma vie, je n'ai connu ça. Alors mets-toi une chose dans ton crâne de piaf roux : C'est étrange, mais on y peut rien. On s'est accrochés l'un à l'autre malgré nous, pour nous, sans rien savoir. Il y a quelques temps, je ne te connaissais pas réellement. Mais tu étais là. Je te sentais en moi, pas loin, quelque part. Une vibration, un faux instinct. Un truc différent et…Tais-toi, je ne veux pas savoir. Ta langue fait toujours n'importe quoi. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu l'ignorais, cette vérité, cette faille béante, au fond, tout au fond, planquée dans ton cœur. Mais tes yeux, eux, savaient. Et toi, tenu et borné, tu t'es forcé à ne pas regarder. Je n'affirme pas que ce que je dis est juste. Simplement, c'est ce que je sens. C'est ce que je vois. Même quand je ferme les yeux, tu es toujours là. Même quand je te tourne le dos et que je m'en vais, tu es derrière moi. Même quand j'essaye de peindre, je ne vois plus que toi. Alors, oui, je ne peux pas voir à l'intérieur. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose là...à l'intérieur de nous, un lien invisible, un lien du cœur, une lueur qui nous éclaire tous les deux, pourquoi on ne la sentirait pas ? Merde, Axel, pourquoi tu ne la sens pas…? »_

_J'ai la tête sur un de ces os, le nez dans son nombril, les yeux collés et la poitrine vide. Et il parle, et il parle, lentement, comme si chacun de ses mots était une perle qu'il enfilerait sur le fil de sa parole, pareil à un collier de l'âme. Il m'expose ce que je savais, peut-être. Ou ce que je ne veux pas savoir. A l'intérieur, il sait, lui, et j'envie cette conviction. Ce désir de savoir aussi, et de ne pas oublier ce qu'il sait._

_Comme les visages dont il me parlait, l'autre jour._

_C'est fou, c'est flou, tout en étant à la fois si limpide et si clair. Quand il parle, je comprends. Le sentier que j'avais peur d'emprunter, c'était lui ? Le gris de ma vie, c'était ça ? Cette espèce de Vérité me fait mal à la tête, et pourtant, elle brille dans le noir, petit point de lumière._

_« Cette lumière, derrière tes yeux. J'ai envie de la peindre. »_

_Ce sont ses mots. C'est ce qu'il a dit. D'une voix bloquée, mais sûr de lui, conscient d'une chose que je n'avais pas réalisée et qui, dans une autre vie, aurait englouti mon esprit._

_Alors je lève la tête, doucement, et j'attends qu'il finisse, essayant de ne pas écraser son corps frêle avec mes avant-bras, me redressant. Sûrement qu'il a mal, finalement : à force de vouloir déceler la lumière, on se délave toujours un peu, en dedans. Mais il est fort, Roxas. Et je peux presque le voir en me concentrant, l'imaginant précisément, comme il était avant. _

_Avec de l'attention, je peux toucher ses lèvres. Avec de l'espoir, je peux voir sa lumière._

_Avec de la volonté et un bon coup de fouet Roxassien au cul, je vais enfin pouvoir lui raconter mes misères. Je souris, mille fois plus confiant qu'avant. Il est magique. _

_Je touche son menton, caresse son nez, le frotte contre le mien, effleurant sa bouche. Un cocon insonore, moelleux, s'est soudain formé tout autour de nous, engourdissant le temps dans une huile dorée et fluide, graissant les rouages d'un… Bah, on laisse tomber la métaphore. Parce qu'il est temps de croire en ma lumière, ce matin. _

_Il y croit, lui. Il la voit._

_« Roxas ? »_

_« Hmm ? »_

_« Je suis sûr que t'es né au crépuscule. »_

_Il rit, me repousse de la main._

_« T'es trop bizarre. Tu me fais l'amour, perd la vue, essayes de me tuer, me fait pleurer, chamboules ma vie entière, ignore mes menaces… Je te débite même tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est ça ? Bouffon. »_

_Ma main trouve son chemin dans ses cheveux et l'attire à moi. Mon souffle se mêle au sien, nos doigts s'emmêlent, nos peaux se confondent. J'ai l'impression de toucher un soleil d'été. _

_« Désolé. Juste, j'me disais que pour voir des lumières au fond des yeux des gens, pour espérer sentir des bribes d'émotions au travers du vent, pour vouloir croire en des choses inespérées, ou simplement pour espérer peindre un truc que tu verras jamais, ben… Tu devais forcément être né un jour de crépuscule, grâce au rire d'un mioche, ou une autre connerie du genre. Comme les fées, dans les Disney. T'as jamais vu la Fée Clochette ? »_

_« Tu vas t'en prendre une. »_

_On se sourit mutuellement, je crois. Puis il se dérobe, se lève, et j'entends le cliquetis des tasses à café, autrefois posées à même le sol, qu'il a sûrement saisit du bout des doigts. Cette fois, il sort de la pièce, mais j'en ai rien à battre. Je sais qu'il reviendra. Alors, seul, j'essaye de visualiser mon nouveau monde, concentré sur une lumière que j'imagine, même si elle est pas là. J'ai carrément les chocottes, d'oublier des trucs ou de me cogner à n'importe quoi, mais je sais que ça ira. Parce qu'il voit pour moi, en moi. Et moi, je le perçois. _

_Et je la sens, sa lueur, dans mon monde sans couleurs. _

_Elle est là. _


	20. Ars Gratia Artis

_Note : _Le chapitre 20. Un chiffre rond. Je suis heureuse ! Ce chapitre me semble léger, doux, chaleureux. Ainsi, j'espère pouvoir vous apporter un rayon de soleil miniature par ces temps de grisaille, même si ce chapitre à bien failli ne pas arriver à l'heure pour cause d'intempéries.

Toujours, mes remerciements profonds à Rin-BlackRabbit, Musics-Stars, Flower-chan, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, Dracodemon et planetmoon ! Vous m'êtes très cher(e)s, et je répondrais à vos messages sous peu, pas d'inquiétude. Merci également aux lecteurs anonymes !

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

20\. Ars Gratia Artis.

_Le 23 juillet de cette année. J'suis sûr qu'il fait beau, la nuit._

_« Roxas ! –je gueule, au travers de l'appart'- Tu ressens la lumière de mes fringues ? »_

_Un craquement du sol, une baisse de température de la pièce. Un courant d'air froid._

_« Et Roxas ouvrit l'unique fenêtre de l'atelier. Et Axel vit qu'il était nu. »_

_« Bon sang, ça caille ! »_

_Instinctivement, mes bras se sont refermés sur mes épaules, bloquant le trajet des courants d'air, empêchant quelconque accès à la chaleur que je renferme. Ca pèle, c'est clair. Alors que je mime un claquement de dents convainquant, meilleur acteur qu'un Inuit en hiver, mes tympans captent son approche feutrée : il avance. Le vent siffle, les rouages couinent, le papier se froisse, et vole. Quelque chose roule, entre en contact avec mon pied. Je le repousse. Le monde est en effervescence continue, depuis mon « réveil ». Chaque son, chaque onde, chaque pulsation. Tout est bruyant, tout bruisse, résonne, claque, grince. Tout prend vie, à la lumière des âmes. Comme lorsque j'écoutais la télé, seul chez moi, il y a de cela une petite éternité. Un simple temps. Ça parait si loin. Le Temps est traître, nom d'un chien !_

_C'est une sorte de nouveau départ. Un départ noir, une chute dans le vide, un saut dont seule l'attache solide vous accroche par les hanches avec force, vous tirant vers la Réalité tout en vous enfonçant dans le rêve. J'ai un peu mal à la pensée, mais ça va mieux. La preuve, je fais de l'humour. La Matrone, elle me disait toujours que pour faire rire, fallait avoir une bonne raison d'être triste. Ouais, le rire, souvent ça cache une grande tristesse. _

_Moi, je suis triste d'avant._

_Elle, d'ailleurs, ne riait jamais. Jamais de son vrai rire de femme. C'était toujours un rire aigre, un peu aigu, un peu nerveux. Un gloussement de gorge qui raillait sa beauté naturelle, et qui nous faisait tous grincer des dents. Avec mon père, on le montrait pas, mais on se marrait. On lui a jamais dit, et de toute manière, je crois qu'elle s'en tamponnait royalement._

_Même si la brume, sous la courbe de ses cils, n'était jamais aussi forte que quand elle nous regardait ricaner, derrière elle. _

_« Tu vas attraper froid, Adam. Habilles toi. »_

_Le courant d'air se prolonge, mais Il est tout près, maintenant. Vu la légèreté de son pied, il doit slalomer entre des choses et d'autres, zigzaguer jusqu'à moi, dansant malgré lui un ballet du désordre. Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a parterre, maintenant que je suis debout… _

_Tendant les bras devant moi, me voilà à la recherche d'un tissu, ou d'une main qui me refilerais, hypothétiquement, mon tas de fringues sales. J'avance un peu, guidé à l'oreille, précautionneux, prudent. Le parquet, ouais, c'est du parquet, gémit sous mes pas. Si je suis plus maigre que le blondinet, y'a pas à dire : ici, c'est pas moi qui vais me déplacer comme une gazelle gracile._

_« Hé, Axel ! Réflexes ? »_

_Oh, non._

_Mauvais plan. Mauvais plan, Roxas. _

_Je vais le tuer. Depuis ce matin, on dirait qu'il s'amuse. Si auparavant il m'a paru un minimum inquiet de la situation, attristé même, plein d'espoir, presque romantique, le voilà qui se fout à présent ouvertement de ma gueule. Un Ange, ça ? Mon cul. Je l'écoute sourire dans tous les coins de la pièce, même pas besoin d'avoir un radar à lumière pour savoir où il est._

_Et intérieurement, j'en ris. Parce qu'on se charrie ensemble, construisant l'air de rien une complicité nouvelle. C'est comme si tout paraissait plus léger, moins grave, alors qu'on sait tous les deux à quel point ça l'est. Certes, beaucoup moins que le cas des petits Africains qui bouffent pas au Kenya, ou celui des ours polaires qui se les gèlent pendant qu'on fait fondre leur milieu naturel. Mais, hé. L'Axel domestique est un être individualiste, et puis, si j'écris ce satané journal, c'est pas pour défendre les causes écologiques._

_Enfin, sauvez les loutres de mer, quand même. C'est adorables, ces trucs là. Avis personnel._

_Un sifflement dans l'air et un catapultage de vêtements plus tard, me voilà avec une tenue décente, un sourire crispé au coin des lèvres et une sensation humide sur la gueule._

_« Roxas ? T'as un humour atroce. Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air de Sailor Moon. Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? »_

_Une fluctuation de l'air, un coup sec qui retentit plus loin, et enfin un pas rapide, leste. En une seconde, sa main se retrouve sur ma joue, toute moite de sa chaleur crépusculaire. Pour peu, je l'entendrais me toucher._

_« J'ai jeté tes loques. Ca puait trop. En attendant, je te prête ça. Ca te va ? »_

_Grimace. C'était ma seule chemise blanche, il me semble. Tant pis. Poubelle._

_« Je me sens pimpant comme une gamine de douze ans. T'as pas une barrette ? »_

_« Très drôle. J'aurai du te refiler une jupe rose et mon pull Winnie l'Ourson. Tu sais pas dire merci ? »_

_« Tu souris, là. »_

_« Oui. »_

_Victorieux, je l'attrape sans prévenir dans mes bras. Il se débat, me pousse, fourrant deux ou trois coups de coudes dans mes côtes, aux allures de pichenettes. Mon front atterri dans son cou, ma bouche s'égare sur son épaule ronde que je mordille sauvagement._

_« Si tu crois m'échapper, tu te fourres les doigts dans le nez ! Maintenant que je suis un espion à la vision rayons-UV, tu peux toujours courir, je finirais par te rattraper. »_

_« C'est ça ! Lâches moi, j'ai un truc à te montrer. »_

_Silence. Lourd silence. Je desserre ma prise, et il s'écarte doucement. Je crois que je vais devoir m'habituer à l'absence de champ lexical visuel, désormais. Il a l'air de s'être rendu compte de mon malaise puisque, lorsqu'il se remet à causer, sa voix se fait plus lisse, comme un baume au miel qui glisse, doré, apaisant. C'est une sorte de pouvoir qu'il développe, un écrin candide qu'il offre à qui veut bien chercher à l'entendre, un mélange de velours et d'affection. Sa paume trouve la mienne. Mes yeux ne regardent pas dans la bonne direction, peut être._

_Je le fixe quand même._

_« Je te suis. Roxas ? »_

_« Oui, Sailor Moon ? »_

_Il doit me transcender, avec ses grandes prunelles._

_« On ressemble à quoi ? »_

_« A un récent couple de gays, je suppose. »_

Facepalm_, si tant est que je puisse viser ma tête avec exactitude. C'était hilarant._

_« Sans plaisanter. Décris-nous. Décris-toi, d'abord. Je me suis déjà vu dans une glace. »_

_« T'as déjà oublié à quoi je ressemble, Axel ? »_

_Je fais non de la tête, et lève ma main libre en direction de sa chevelure, qui devrait se trouver quelque part à la hauteur de mon menton. Sans attendre, un doux fouillis aux épis farouches entre en contact avec le bout de mes doigts. Ceux-ci descendent ensuite à plat contre sa tempe, traçant un mince sillon entre l'arrête de son nez, ses paupières, ses sourcils, le bord de ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas oublié. Seulement, comment lui dire que j'ignore toujours chacune des couleurs qu'il porte ? Si je me rappelle trop bien de son contour, de ses contrastes, de ses sourires lumineux dignes d'une starlette de cinéma, je ne me souviens en revanche pas d'avoir su un jour quelque chose de sa palette physique. _

_Tiens, voilà d'ailleurs un détail qui a eu de l'importance, un jour. Il y a quelque temps, j'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce que son portrait-robot, après tout. _

_Et finalement ? Est-ce encore important ?_

_Je crois que ne pas savoir ne me dérangerait pas, tout compte fait._

_Pourtant, avec pas mal d'efforts, ma mémoire imagine. Et c'est comme si je me souvenais d'une multitude de choses dont je n'ai jamais rien su. Drôle de pouvoir magique._

_Réassemblant les pièces d'un immense puzzle corporel je constitue peu à peu, par petits bout, les confettis beiges de sa chair, le filtre crépon, fragile, de ses nombreux cils blonds. Puis se forment devant mes yeux un ancien spectre blanc, une tâche de couleur rose, quelques gouttes d'encre bleue, une tâche de vie soluble. Pareille à un joli dessin d'enfant, une esquisse maladroite de Roxas s'offre à moi, toute fraîche, parfaite, magnifique. Trop belle pour appartenir à notre Réalité, trop incertaine pour en être extraite._

_Tout fier de ma création, j'ai, enfin, cherché son regard. _

_Et à ce moment-là, ma tronche devait traduire une chose. Une unique chose._

_J'ai espéré si fort qu'il s'en aperçoive. Si fort que j'ai cru, une seconde, m'en convaincre tout seul._

_« Tu as vu, Roxas ? Je te vois. »_

_Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas._

_Alors rageusement, j'ai serré sa main dans la mienne jusqu'à m'en faire péter les jointures. Puis, les dents soudées, j'ai répondu._

_« J'ai pas oublié. Je ne me souviens plus. »_

_Une demi-paraphrase proférée. Une suspension dans l'air. Une inspiration retenue._

_« Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as vu. Tu m'as touché. Ça suffit, non ? »_

_« J'aimerais bien pouvoir te dire oui, Roxas. »_

_Et c'est vrai. Simplement, une curiosité maladive, semblable à la gangrène, me bouffe le ressenti. Il m'a redonné espoir, certes. Mais pas la vue. Pas les couleurs. Pas le monde._

_Et même si ce n'est pas si important, je voudrais le voir, lui. _

_Autrement._

_« Tu y tiens, pas vrai ? » _

_Sa voix est un murmure. Un souffle lent._

_« Tellement.»_

_Puis tout repart, sommairement, vivement. Il débite presque._

_« Pour être honnête, Axel, tu n'en a pas besoin. Je peux tout te décrire, mais pas ce que je suis. D'ailleurs, tu es un sombre cornichon, si tu me poses cette question. A quoi est-ce que ça va te servir de savoir que je suis blond ? Que je suis petit ? Que le fond de mes yeux change de couleur en fonction de la saison ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir que je suis actuellement en train de porter un pyjama blanc cassé, à limite du gris, le tout sans chaussettes ? En plus, j'ai le feu au plancher.»_

_Oh._

_« Merci. » - j'ai dit._

_Dans ce mot, il y avait une sensation. Pas de la reconnaissance. Une émotion. Un quelque chose de bloqué, un morceau de mot qui tombe, un machin rouillé par les larmes. Un vieux truc que j'ai pas du dire souvent, et qui m'a cramé la peau de la gorge bien avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'extrémité des lèvres. Ce mot, on me l'a arraché. En le prononçant, j'ai eu comme le sentiment de m'être fait violer la bouche. A coup d'humiliation verbale, à coup de tristesse fade. Enfoncées loin dans mes cordes vocales, il y avait la cigarette d'avant et les tartines beurrées, une boule de mélancolie froide et ma puberté. Un arrière-goût d'oubli, pour tous les mercis que j'ai pu cracher comme je l'ai fait là et qui ne sont pas de simples mercis. _

_Des merci comme ça, faudrait éviter d'en dire, d'ailleurs._

_Parce qu'on doit les taire tant ils sont évidents._

_J'ai dit ce mot à mon père, un soir. Je m'en souviens trop bien. Mais on s'en fout. Hein ?_

_Tout ce qui importe, c'est que savoir Roxas ne m'apporte rien. Evidement. Mais ça rassure, alors bêtement, ça me convient. Je pousse un soupir grossier et me met à câliner le dessus de sa main. Mon pouce fait des allers, des retours. Sa peau est douce. _

_Après un moment de silence confortable il se remet à parler, et sa voix à la sonorité d'une brise dans des branches de pin._

_« Toi… Pour te décrire, j'ai besoin d'un dessin. Mais si c'est un bête portrait-robot qu'il te faut, alors je veux bien te détailler un peu. Déjà pour ne rien te cacher, les gens dehors diraient que tu ne ressembles à rien. Mais c'est faux. Alors, par où commencer ? »_

_« Où tu veux. Je pense que finalement, je m'en tape. »_

_« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »_

_« Ta gueule. Cheveux, visage, habits, bras-jambes, et le combo pieds-couilles. Ça te va ? »_

_Si je m'étais attendu à son rire, j'aurai dit ça avec beaucoup moins de lourdeur. En plus, c'est pas la première fois que je balance une insulte à son encontre. Et puis, c'en était pas franchement une, tout compte fait. N'empêche. Il a ri. Son rire coure dans mon bras._

_Il me donne le tournis._

_« D'accord, Axel ! On fait comme ça. Chrono. Tes cheveux sont sales et ils ont la couleur des pigments de terre de Sienne brûlée, plus vifs encore. Si je passe mes doigts dedans, je suis sûr que je peux m'en faire une perruque. Ils découlent chacun des deux côtés de tes tempes, puis explosent vers le haut en mèches de feu. Ta figure est assez lisse, tes traits sont creusés et un petit gonflement violet vient juste bomber le relief fatigué sous tes yeux. Verts. Ne t'attends pas à d'autres mots tout de suite, car je n'en ai pas. Leur contour est simplement veineux, rouge d'insomnies, et un éclat vitreux fait briller ta pupille humide. Pour ce qui est des vêtements… On va dire qu'ils sont déjà plus présentables que les tiens. Un débardeur trop court qui te cache à peine le nombril, bleu, tout gratifié d'un dessin débile représentant une pomme de terre qui embrasse une brique de soupe. En bas… T'as un de mes vieux pantalons. Mais vu ta taille, j'appellerais dorénavant ça un pantacourt. C'est jaune au lieu d'être blanc. Mince, ça a du décolorer au lavage. Tu as des bras-allumettes, des clavicules rentrées, des hanches inexistantes, des jambes non-exposées, et, par rapport à moi, des petits pieds. Quant à tes couilles, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, parce que décrire des attributs masculins, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes. Satisfait ? »_

_« J'ai jamais eu droit à un portrait pareil, alors ça ira. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais pensé que le mot 'couille' puisse être aussi sexy ? Ca sonne bien, à l'oreille. »_

_Maintenant, il y a de la légèreté dans l'air. Comme un coup de vent agréable, après une traversée du désert des malaises. Je sens le poids des fringues de Roxas sur mes épaules, mes cuisses. Je visualise mon état. J'imagine le sien. Cligne des yeux. Puis exerce une petite pression sur le dos de sa main._

_« On peut y aller. »_

_« Alors je t'emmènes ! »_

_Ceci dit, il le fait. A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que déjà il m'emporte à travers la pièce, me fait marcher sur des trucs déchirés, bancals, des bouts de matières qui se plissent en coup de vent sous la plante de mes pieds. Il y a des choses qui roulent pareilles à des billes rondes, des poudres qui me rentrent dans le nez, des odeurs de peintures sèches et huilées, quelques senteurs d'ammoniaque et de laque. Je sais pas exactement où l'on est, depuis mon réveil, mais ça ressemble à une caverne d'Ali-baba remplie de pots en tout genre, jonchées de vieux travaux. On court ensemble sur une courte distance, main dans la main, et durant notre petit parcours Roxas déclame en haletant, d'une voix si pétillante, si naïve, qu'elle fait briller sa chaleur près de moi, me gonflant le cœur d'une façon inexplicable :_

_« Là, on vient de quitter la remise que j'avais aménagée, avec un matelas, mon matériel, des petites lampes, mille cadres en tout genre et de toutes tailles... Avec une fenêtre qui donne sur la cour intérieure de l'immeuble. Il y avait pleins de chevalets autour de toi, ainsi qu'une ancienne armoire à vêtements. Maintenant… on passe devant le couloir de la salle de bain, on longe la cuisine, on rentre dans ma chambre. Tu sens ? Il y a un tapis tout doux. »_

_« Affirmatif. C'est moelleux. Et on sent aussi ton odeur, Roxas. »_

_J'ouvre grand les narines tant sa fragrance embaume l'univers présent. C'est fou. Je ne vois rien, mais cette odeur mielleuse, relevée d'une touche d'amandes vertes, me fait imaginer une pièce claire, avec un grand lit blanc au centre. A droite se dresserait un meuble avec une lampe marron, deux ou trois coussins verts garnissant le haut de la couette plus loin, et puis une longue étagère en bois verni, où l'on verrait des vieux scotchs de posters et quelques post-it de couleurs accrochés çà et là. Ça lui va bien. _

_Un peu rangé, pas trop, très délicat. Presque trop frais pour moi._

_« Génial –je fais, en levant le bras, ma main droite refermée sur du vide- t'as des tableaux ? »_

_« Pleins. »_

_« Ils sont accrochés aux murs ? »_

_« Oui. Deux à ta gauche, un derrière toi, un autre au fond, tous dans des cadres chocolat. »_

_Je siffle, empreint d'une imagination visuelle que je ne me connaissais pas. Après avoir parcouru l'endroit en profondeur, tripoté quelques bibelots en teck et fait la connaissance de vingt-cinq boîtes de collection de fèves en céramique ainsi que d'une boîte à dents, me voilà enfin prêt à découvrir la surprise qui m'attend. Roxas, d'une patience d'ange, toujours derrière moi, souffle dans mon cou une rhapsodie fluette. L'air change entre l'interstice de sa langue et de ses dents, je le sens fébrile, un peu sur le qui-vive. Il attend._

_Enfin, sa voix brise le silence sucré qui régnait et il me pousse devant lui, comme excité par un événement mystérieux. Et c'est moi, le môme ? On m'en dira tant…_

_« Axel, j'ai un balcon ! »_

_« Heureux de le savoir, mon Ange.»_

_« Arrêtes avec ton ironie, ou je te mets deux doigts dans les narines. Tu verras, ensuite, je tirerais si fort que tu tomberas en avant et que tu te péteras les dents sur la vitre, en plus d'être gravement défiguré. Vu ? »_

_« Entendu. Plus d'ironie si je veux conserver un pif de top model. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton balcon ? »_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, ni même d'en débuter une autre. En un mouvement limpide, fulgurant et précis, Roxas délia son bras et se colla à moi, le visage à un demi-millimètre du mien, son souffle vital pénétrant chaque cellule de ma bouche. Je pouvais le sentir exhaler de façon brutale, répétée, euphorique. Un crépitement de joie pure et d'enthousiasme me traversa, me faisant perdre toute autre pensée que celle de passer la barrière de ce fantasmagorique balcon, afin de découvrir ce qui y était caché. Maintenant._

_« Il cache un trésor. Quelque chose que tu peux voir sans problème, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une chose qui apaise tous les esprits du monde, et qui rassurerait même un condamné avant la Mort. C'est quelque chose que je peins très souvent, et qui te ressemble plus que tu ne crois, Axel. Pour observer ça, j'ai même installé mon atelier près de la vitre extérieure. Tu devines ? »_

_Ses mots s'accordent à ses gestes, et ses doigts minces glissent dans le creux situé entre ma peau brûlante et le tissu usé du débardeur. J'ai chaud, je sais que ses iris me toisent, il a les paupières à demi closes, comme deux coupoles de lait où se seraient noyées deux fleurs bleues. Je le sens tellement fort que mon cœur pourrait cesser de battre momentanément, juste pour l'observer. Et je prie, et j'espère le voir._

_J'acquiesce. Je l'embrasse._

_Puis en murmurant, je lui serre la taille. Son front se colle au mien._

_« Tu caches le soleil, là-bas. C'est ça ? »_

_« Tout juste. »_

_« Il fuira, demain. Tu sais ? »_

_« Je sais. Mais il reviendra. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours. »_

_« T'es le seul mec que je connaisse qui tisse des liens d'amitié avec le soleil. »_

_« Hm, non. C'est plus que ça. Je l'aime. Il me le rend bien.»_

_Ouh, la niaiserie ambiante. C'est bon. Ca fait s'étirer les coins des lèvres, surtout quand on imagine les couleurs roses du ciel et la fraîcheur calme du matin, avec les brumes polluées et le ronron calme des bagnoles qui calent sur le béton. En ouvrant grand les oreilles on pourrait presque entendre les roues mécaniques d'un vétuste train vert bouteille aux reliefs dorés, les mioches qui se chamaillent dans les basses ruelles en faisant péter des menthos dans du soda, ou bien le vieux vendeur de glace sur la place, qui galère à vendre ses parfums dégueulasses. Le tout sous un soleil orangé, flamboyant, rougissant d'être si majestueux._

_J'ai envie d'aller sur ce balcon avec lui, à présent, et d'y ouvrir les yeux. _

_Ne serait-ce que pour enregistrer des souvenirs ineffaçables, beaux, heureux._

_Toujours enlacés dans un drôle d'élan romantique, on glisse jusqu'au bord de la double vitre qui nous sépare de l'extérieur, tâtonnants. La main de Roxas trouve la poignée et la tourne machinalement, tandis que je pousse le verre du plat de la paume. Déjà, je sens les rayons du soleil qui chauffent ma figure, otage doré et bienfaisant. Enfin, après un minuscule bruit déclencheur s'engage une procédure d'impulsion et nos deux forces projettent les vitres loin devant nous, d'un unique mouvement._

_Ceci une seconde avant que je ne me casse magnifiquement la gueule sur une petite bordure vicieuse, entrainant Roxas avec moi. Blang. Alors on se marre, et si quelqu'un nous entendait, il inventerait sûrement l'expression « rire de douleur », parce que c'est ce qu'on fait. On rigole. J'aurais sûrement un bleu monstrueux sur l'épaule le lendemain, mais fichtre, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en torche : Roxas frotte quelque chose, ses genoux sans doute, puis m'agrippe la main pour me relever, les omoplates encore secouées d'un rire lumineux. _

_Ici, on est dehors, et tout à coup le vent inonde mon visage de ses sillons houleux._

_Je m'en rends compte en respirant la chaleur particulière qui nous englobe, semblable à un voile de particules solaires, chaleureuses. Elle caresse nos bras, joue avec nos fronts, embrasse nos joues, comme un parent dont l'amour se trouverait au point du jour. _

_A travers mes paupières et dans la chaleur moite de la main de Roxas, j'apprécie le matin._

_Enfin._


	21. Why the sun sets Red ?

_Note : _Nous sommes en février, mois bissextile, cette année. Et je ne dirais rien sur ce chapitre. Surprise. Eh, vous savez que je vous aime ? Lire vos reviews me fait toujours énormément sourire, et en ce moment, j'en ai bien besoin. Alors merci à vous, et tout particulièrement aux reviewveurs anonymes que sont "Qu'importe" et "Guest" : si je peux colorer la vie de certains ou survoler les sentiments d'autres, alors je suis comblée. Merci de me lire, même si je ne peux pas vous contacter : c'est un des plus beaux présents que l'on m'ai fait.

Enfin, merci, à nouveau, encore, à Rin-BlackRabbit, Musics-Stars, Dracodemon et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste.

Milou-chan, je cherche encore les mots pour t'écrire. Pardon.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

21\. Why the sun sets Red ?

_Cher journal,_

_Voilà que je t'ouvre avec précaution ce soir, déliant tes pages du bout de l'ongle. Tu es couvert de poussière, et je me dois de t'expliquer pourquoi. En effet, cela fait longtemps que tu restes caché dans mon armoire à secrets, car je ne n'ai plus besoin de toi._

_C'est net, c'est brutal. Véridique._

_La dernière fois que je t'ai ouvert, je t'ai parlé d'Axel. J'ai raconté notre rencontre, ce qu'il était pour moi, ce que je voyais en lui. J'ai raconté le soleil, la peinture, la demoiselle du bus. J'ai raconté mes sentiments comme je le faisais tous les jours, j'ai pris mon crayon à papier, j'ai vidé mon cœur, j'ai écrit mes journées. Mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse._

_Car je n'avais plus rien à raconter._

_Tu as été un précieux confident, je te le jure. Et je me sens bien bête de te relire parfois, lorsque mes yeux parcourent tes pages distraitement, quand je revoie dans ma tête ton début neuf et fébrile, le jour où je t'ai acheté à la librairie, en rentrant de mon premier jour de travail. J'avais tellement besoin de toi. Rien n'était net en moi et tout se confondait dans un grand trou couvert de ronces, où je me croyais une belle au bois dormant bien réveillée, la bouche sauvagement bâillonnée par cet ignoble scélérat que l'on appelle communément : « premier emploi. » _

_Ma mémoire est encore fiable bien sûr, et je me souviens de mon stress et de ma peur, comme si c'était hier. Rien que d'y repenser je me sens en train de trembler, le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'avais apporté avec moi un petit carnet blanc, mon matériel, mes pinceaux, quelques modèles esquissés soigneusement, ainsi que mon nécessaire à dessin. J'étais fin prêt. L'âme saturée de couleurs, l'imagination débordante de teintes, j'entrais dans l'antre éclairé d'une superbe femme, au coin d'une rue gigantesque bordée de parterres colorés. L'air sentait bon._

_Je frappais à la porte. Je la voyais. Mon regard fut happé par ses gestes, ma voix brisée par sa beauté. Je me rappelle m'être incliné avec respect, sans un sourire, tandis qu'elle me caressait les cheveux avec amusement. Jamais encore je n'étais tombé amoureux, mais je sentais mes sens s'emballer à l'égard de cette grande dame sans âge, qui se mouvait avec une rapidité intemporelle et dont les cheveux brillants, lustrés de longues boucles rousses, glissaient avec grâce derrière elle. Je la suivais et elle m'expliquait en quoi consisterait mon travail, m'indiquant l'endroit où m'asseoir, la façon dont placer mes pinceaux, l'orientation de la lumière qu'elle souhaitait, ainsi que mille autres petites choses sans grande importance. Faiblement, je bredouillais que je savais tout ça grâce à son communiqué de commande, mais elle m'écrasa son ongle sur la bouche en me priant poliment de me taire. Alors, je m'exécutais._

_Je peignis toute l'après-midi, ce jour-là. Ce fut mon plus grand échec en tant qu'autodidacte._

_Mais aussi le dernier._

_C'est grâce à cette femme étrange aux désirs tyranniques, dont le visage lisse affichait le plus splendide sourire qu'il m'est été donné de voir, que je te rapportais chez moi le soir même, la rage au ventre et le visage strié de larmes livides. _

_Voilà comment j'écrivis tes premiers mots._

_J'ai presque mal à l'idée de te refermer, car tu es comme un petit bout de moi, au fond. Un journal choisit par hasard, au vol, qui tout ce temps m'a aidé à penser, à voir, à peindre. Je n'ai jamais revu la magnifique garce de mes débuts, bien que ce soit elle qui m'ai fait persévérer dans le monde de l'Art. Bientôt sur les petites annonces ont eu pu voir mon nom, mes toiles, et j'ai même pu m'acheter cet atelier au cinquième étage, que je désirais depuis longtemps. Victoire._

_Mais revenons à ce pourquoi je t'ouvre : il est temps de te dire au revoir. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me sens bien, à présent. Parce que depuis un certain temps, l'envie de dessiner est devenue plus forte de celle d'écrire. Parce que depuis que je connais Axel, j'ai du mal imaginer un monde où je ne l'ai pas connu. C'est un sentiment égoïste propre à ceux qui s'aiment, mais j'ai l'espoir que ce feu qui me brûle ne s'éteigne jamais. Ca me mord le cœur, ça me consume de l'intérieur. C'est à la fois horrible et merveilleux. Les petites choses me paraissent plus grandes, les grands projets ne me paraissent plus si petits, et lui devient comme une base, un pilier fragile qui ferait battre de l'aile mon monde si jamais il s'écroulait. Mais il est là._

_Axel._

_J'adore compter les fréquences de sa respiration dans mon cou la nuit, ou entendre sa voix quand il peste après le soleil qui l'éblouit le matin, alors qu'il ne le voit pas. J'apprécie sa façon de regarder dans le vide en se mordant les lèvres, ou encore la manière dont il pose sans le savoir, dans l'ombre du jour, une main en travers du visage, les cheveux parés des couleurs du soleil. J'aime quand il passe derrière moi et enlace mes épaules de ses bras, quand il couvre ma nuque de minuscules baisers, chauds et légers. J'adore l'odeur âcre de son haleine après sa cigarette, depuis qu'il a recommencé à fumer. Je pourrais citer des milliers de choses comme celles-là sans pour autant crier à l'amour fou, puisqu'Axel et moi, nous ne sommes pas fait pour ça. _

_Comme si les clichés qui égratignent les cœurs nous cognaient violement, sans jamais s'accrocher à nos plaies quotidiennes. On ne se tient pas la main, on ne se retient pas. On ne lance pas des phrases comme « je t'aime » pour s'aimer, on ne subit pas le malaise des couples idylliques qui se sourient avant de se séparer. C'est une sorte de contrat à la Sartre, plus intime, moins étroit, signé à l'encre d'une fidélité tacite, en quelque sorte. Et en écrivant ça, je me sens très cliché. Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle !_

_Car je dois te l'avouer : voilà plus d'un an que je vis avec Axel, maintenant._

_Et je ne connais pas encore tout ce qu'il est._

_Cette pensée me donne un coup de fouet dans le sang rien qu'à le regarder. Pendant que je gratte le papier il dort, la tête enfoncée sur le coin de l'oreiller, sa longue chevelure rouge étalée sur les draps. On jurerait un meurtre capillaire qui aurait mal tourné. Son corps apaisé se soulève lentement en froissant le tissu, et il respire. La pièce toute entière est figée dans l'écoute de son souffle rauque. Tu entends ?_

_Je lève un peu le menton, je regarde par la fenêtre. Comme la dernière fois, l'aube se lève. Elle déchire le paysage de ses tâches pastelles, découpe le panorama de la ville en contrebas, inonde la place haute qu'elle occupe dans le firmament. Le rose et le bleu se charment et s'attirent, le rouge se marrie au violet qui s'étiole pour effacer la nuit. Et le soleil, encore, disque doré et scintillant, éblouit les lignes de tes feuilles usées. C'est Axel qui a insisté pour agrandir la baie vitrée. Il voulait que la porte de l'atelier donne sur toute la chambre, afin qu'il puisse m'imaginer derrière la barrière du balcon, en train de voler._

_Un suicide, en somme. Je le lui ai rappelé et il a rigolé, en murmurant que les anges étaient faits pour tomber. Sacré Axel._

_Tu sais quoi ? Pour moi, il a repris vie. Je le vois dans ses iris aveugles, d'un vert plus pétillant que jamais, avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'il affiche lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras. Il rit, s'amuse de mes mots, dégage un feu corporel si puissant qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer plus encore, de lui renvoyer mille étincelles d'affection._

_Seulement, il y a un problème. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas, en ce moment._

_Mais dis moi, avant ça, te souviens-tu de la façon dont je l'avais décrit, il y a longtemps ?_

_Cette absence de vie dans ses yeux, cette impression morne qu'il dégageait, la puissance de son désespoir ? Le contraste déroutant entre son physique et sa façon de regarder le monde ? Parce qu'espérer en l'autre m'a rarement fait faire de mauvaises choses, je n'avais alors pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi Axel était… si différent. Si indescriptible, si abyssal ou dérangeant. Si gris, si aveugle de lui-même. Si bancal. Totalement fascinant. Tellement unique que j'en avais oublié la méfiance au profit de la candeur, écoutant bien plus mon instinct que ma raison, passant outre cet aspect flou que je voyais nager en lui, pareil à un trou noir horrible, se tordant dans la flaque de son être grisâtre. _

_C'est vrai, il y a un an, de nombreuses choses avaient fait fondre mon ancienne vie, de façon rapide et inattendue. J'avais provoqué cette fonte brutale en rencontrant Axel, de la façon la plus hasardeuse qui soit, dans un Kebab. Puis je l'ai aimé. J'ai parlé avec lui. J'ai couché avec lui. J'ai dévoilé mon atelier, j'ai partagé mon amour des couchers de soleils. Je l'ai peint. Et je le peins encore aujourd'hui parce qu'il m'obsède, qu'il a ce truc en plus presque maladif, cette aisance terrifiante dans la cécité, cette flamme obscure dans l'âme, qui fait de lui quelqu'un duquel je ne peux plus me passer, au risque de me briser le cœur._

_Depuis quelques jours, je ressens un étrange pincement dans la poitrine, une brisure. Juste lorsque je l'observe à mes côtés, comme cette nuit, en caressant ses épaules du plat de la main. Quelque chose comme de l'anxiété, ou de la peur. _

_Journal, je crois bien n'avoir jamais aimé qu'un brouillon d'Axel, en réalité._

_Ce que je dis est horrible. Mais je vais m'expliquer._

_Après avoir peint la toile du crépuscule trônant dans l'atelier, cette immense toile du premier soir où je l'ai emmené sur mon balcon, Axel avait décidé de changer. C'est le soir où il m'a soufflé, les yeux plissés de malice et la voix éraillée :_

_« Hé, Roxas. Tu sais pourquoi le soleil rougit au coucher ? »_

_Ce soir où il a quitté son appartement. Où l'on s'est installé._

_« Parce le rouge, parmi toutes les teintes qui existent, est la couleur qui porte le plus loin. »_

_Il me l'avait murmuré à l'oreille, joueur, comblé. Tout était parfait. J'avais trouvé ce que l'on considère souvent dans les romans comme une moitié, le morceau de puzzle manquant d'une vie. Axel était et reste la pièce clé de mon puzzle. Seulement, là est la faille des coups de foudre et parfois mon pragmatisme sur la question m'égare, et me fait peur._

_Car après tout, que savais-je de lui, en réalité ? Pas grand-chose. J'ai bien essayé de lui tirer des vers du nez au début et, se faisant, j'avais appris les circonstances douteuses de sa perte de vue. Assis dans la cuisine, on contemplait tristement ses anciens revenus en tant que vendeur en quincaillerie, partie de sa vie qu'il voulait soigneusement jeter aux oubliettes :_

_« Putain, on s'en fout, mon Ange. C'est mort, ça. J'ai jamais gardé ce job. J'en voulais pas. »_

_Le dos de la main aplati sur la table, il se rongeait les ongles avec une frénésie surprenante, et je le regardais avec l'air de ne rien comprendre, tout en survolant les papiers du regard. J'arrivais bien à faire ça -surtout depuis que je m'étais rendu compte du fait que ça le mettait relativement mal à l'aise- mais passons._

_« Non, on ne s'en fiche pas. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas vivre chez moi, accroché à mes billets, comme une pauvre sangsue ? Alors bouges toi les fesses, Axel. Appelles des proches, fouille ton réseau, retrouves un travail. 'Te laisses pas abattre. »_

_Vexé, il avait pris la mouche. Gagné._

_« Et comment, gros malin ? Tu crois que c'est facile, avec deux yeux en moins ? J'ai p'têt' plus l'air d'un clochard, mais j'ai aucune qualification pour rien. Niet. Nada. Out. Et puis avant, j'y voyais. Pas de là, mais mon patron, il s'en battait les c-»_

_« Ça va, j'ai compris. »_

_Une main sur le cœur, il se pinçait les lèvres douloureusement. Juste la veille, je l'avais emmené voir mon médecin, et on s'était arrêté à la terrasse d'un café, histoire de commander un bon chocolat chaud, mousseux, bouffi de chamallows sucrés. Le verdict était cru. Personne ne savait rien. Ni les causes, ni les soins. Axel frisait les larmes._

_« MERDE ! »_

_Je n'avais rien dit. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Puis, après avoir esquissé le visage de la serveuse, une souriante jeune fille brune vêtue d'un débardeur orange, on était rentrés à l'appart' en trainant des pieds. Là, Axel était complétement dépassé devant quelques factures, qui lui paraissaient revenues d'une vie antérieure. La sienne._

_J'ai poussé un soupir avant de laisser choir ma paume sur son bras. Celui-ci était chaud, et les plis de la chemise qu'il portait, remontée en haut du coude, cinglaient ses veines jusqu'à en appuyer l'épais contour. Il avait l'air à bout de nerfs. Et honteusement, j'en avais profité._

_« Axel ? »_

_« C'est moi. »_

_« Je sais. Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'avant, tu voyais. Le médecin pensait à une sorte de glaucome aigu lorsqu'il t'a ausculté. Je suis sûr qu'il a tort. Tu pourrais m'éclairer ? »_

_« Non, mon Ange. Un jour, je t'ai croisé. Ça n'allait pas fort, et j'étais assez stupide pour négliger bien plus que ma santé. Si tu savais… »_

_« Et bien justement, non. Je ne sais pas. Parles moi. Dis-moi. Dis-moi ta famille, tes journées, tes études, ton quotidien. Tes détails, ton passé, ce que tu as fait, et pourquoi. A quel moment tu t'es fait tatouer, quand est-ce que tu es parti de chez toi. Dis-moi les pires bêtises que tu as faites, et toutes les choses qui font que tu es cet Axel que j'aime, et pas juste un imbécile aveugle et perdu devant quelques brouillons ridicules. Ouvres ta grande bouche, et parles. »_

_Vite, vite. Les mots filaient sur le dos de ma langue, propulsés par je ne sais quel pouvoir magique, comme le vent qui fait s'envoler par miracle les plus lourds cerfs-volants. Je voulais savoir. Je veux toujours savoir. Alors j'ai échangé avec lui un regard, en le sondant loin dans le blanc des yeux. J'aurais voulu qu'il me parle._

_Il a passé une main humide sur sa nuque, puis son visage s'est crispé lentement._

_« Non, Roxas.»_

_« Non ? »_

_Non. A l'entente de cette syllabe sèche, aussi sèche que de la laine de verre, je me suis étouffé. Non pas parce qu'il avait refusé, et de droit. Simplement parce qu'avec la plus pure justesse de cœur, il venait de m'avouer qu'il se sentait mal à l'idée de me faire confiance._

_Pleinement confiance._

_Si je n'avais pas appris à le connaître, je l'aurais cogné. Droit dans les côtes. Un direct douloureux pour nous deux, aussi cassant que franc. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si mon poing était parti, sa langue ne se serait pas déliée._

_« Je veux bien te raconter le gris de mes yeux, ou comment je me suis niqué la vue. Mais laisses moi oublier mes souvenirs en paix. C'est retenu ? »_

_« C'est retenu. »_

_« Bravo, tu apprends vite ! Alors, je regardais un jour un documentaire sur les alcooliques, les dépressifs, et tout ce joyeux petit monde aux prises avec leurs problèmes… »_

_Toute la soirée, il m'a raconté des choses et des d'autres, tiquant de temps à autre, omettant certains faits. Je m'en rendais compte lorsque les coins de sa bouche se tordaient, ou quand ses paupières se fermaient, un instant, pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il levait les mains et sa pupille luisait d'une colère retenue, peinte d'une certaine détresse d'autrefois, toute brillante des injustices amères. Axel ne mentait pas. Il conservait juste l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même._

_Une estime mise à rude épreuve par des choses inavouables, desquelles je m'amusais._

_Axel, Axel. Je sais que tu as des choses à me cacher. Mais j'attendrais._

_Enfin il se tut, lorsque sa gorge fut sèche, une fois son sac de vie vidé. Une partie infime de son existence, pourtant si difficile à raconter. Je lui ai ensuite servi un verre d'eau plate et il m'a frôlé la peau : un immense sourire éclairait sa figure._

_« Tu te rends compte ? Une hallucination. N. XIII. Quelle connerie. »_

_« Moi, je trouve ça beau. Je suis sûr qu'il serait vexé, s'il existait. » _

_« C'est ridicule. Une illusion ne peut rien ressentir. »_

_« Tais-toi, et écoutes ton cœur battre. Tu es aussi futile que lui. »_

_J'ai souris, moi aussi, au moment où il m'a dévisagé. Puis il a porté la main à sa poitrine en soupirant, les yeux baissés. J'ai fait un pas vers lui, et il m'a enlacé._

_« Ouais. On est tous des futilités. »_

_Le lendemain, quelque chose avait changé. _

_Il a d'abord voulu toucher les peintures disposées dans l'atelier, promenant ses doigts sur le crin brut des toiles brossées, découvrant quelques techniques d'art. A genoux, la joue effleurant les bords d'un grand tableau, il sentait le bois des cadres, posant le front sur la matière veloutée d'un paysage d'été. Courbé, il me demandait de décrire tel et tel visage, palpant les grains du vent dans les cheveux des portraits, lissant les sourires des enfants sur les plages dessinées. Puis, avec une patience sereine, il me prenait la main, faisant naître sous ma peau quelques frissons vitaux : en touchant la matière je revivais l'instant, réentendait un éclat de voix, percevait un rire._

_Et comme des gens trop heureux, on s'est mis à pleurer._

_Puis je l'ai peint sous le crépuscule, nu, un bâton de glace à l'eau de mer dans la bouche. Il avait gagné._

_Vers la fin de la soirée nous avons mangé en silence, avant que je ne sorte l'aquarelle noire et bleue. Celle d'une certaine jeune fille que je n'avais pas oubliée, et à qui je n'avais pas fait d'adieux._

_« J'ai une idée. Tu devrais l'appeler Xion. » m'a dit Axel, en la touchant._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour Shion. Aster de Tartarie, ou myosotis rustique. Ma mère en avait, dans son jardin. Tu as bien dit que tu n'oubliais pas les visages, hein ? »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai. J'essaye. »_

_« Des myosotis. Forget-me-not. Ou, "je ne t'oublierais pas". Comme ça, tu te souviendras toujours d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« J'en pense que tu n'es pas si bête que ça, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Maintenant je vais me coucher. Demain, je t'aiderais à trier les cartons, on va bien s'amuser. »_

_Et les jours ce sont écoulés, les uns derrière les autres, emportant des soucis qui, eux, pouvaient être oubliés. Ou plutôt, je voulais croire qu'ils puissent l'être._

_Car cette nuit, si je t'ai ressorti, c'est pour écrire à quel point Axel transpire son mal être._

_Il se tourne, se retourne, à ma gauche. Et l'Univers devient comme plus obscur, ses cheveux se sont éteins, son sourire devient pâle. Je ne sais plus pourquoi il fume mais sa voix perd de sa chaleur, et ses angoisses lui serrent l'âme très fort, le soir. Quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'est un brouillon, sans passé derrière lui. Que dois-je faire ?_

_De nouveau, Axel devient gris._

_Et ça me fait peur, Journal. Voilà pourquoi j'écris._

_Roxas._


	22. Enfin, nous voici

_Note : _Quatre mois. Quatre mois d'attente, de tiraillements, d'encouragements et de perte. Quatre mois de tout, quatre mois de chute. Et un chapitre de fin pour Tu Colores Mon Âme, qui en ce jour s'essouffle et me laisse respirer. Enfin, une remontée.

Et puis, un dernier merci, à tous. A Rin-BlackRabbit, Musics-Stars, Dracodemon et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, à Akira-Tetsu et à Tony, à Niuty, aux anonymes, à chacun de vous, sans distinction.

Peut-être que vous allez tous faire des têtes d'enterrement en lisant ce chapitre, la tête entre vos mains, à vous demander, la bouche ouverte : "Pourquoi une fin aussi abrupte ?!" Et moi de vous répondre : "La réponse dans un très long prologue/épilogue. Parce que les indices laissés dans l'histoire ne suffisent pas, et parce que le journal d'Axel n'en est pas vraiment un."

Voilà presque un an que cette fiction existe. Improvisée, douteuse, poétique, pleine de fautes et de philosophie, elle a coloré un morceau de ma vie avec vous, m'a permis d'apprendre à mieux écrire, à écrire n'importe quoi, à décrire, à faire du mélodrame et de l'humour, dans un curieux mélange jamais encore sorti de mes doigts auparavant. Vos reviews furent des tâches de couleurs dans mon quotidien, encore une fois, merci pour votre lecture, merci pour tout ça.

Enfin, pour terminer, je voulais ajouter une chose : un OS très long, découpé en mini-fiction, devrait sortir pendant les vacances. Le temps sera long avant que ne revienne une fiction comme TCÂ, mais patience. Ca viendra ! Je vous embrasse, à très vite. Ya.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

22\. Enfin, nous voici.

_Le 8 de l'année prochaine, passée. Nouvelle. Un putain de matin noir._

_Coucou, monsieur poussière. Je suis caché dans la remise._

_Surpris, hein ? Hier, j'ai pris mon dernier cours de braille. Depuis, j'arrive plus à écrire._

_TOI_

_QUI LIS_

_REGARDE._

_Ouais. Ouais, regarde._

_Regarde-moi flétrir, regarde-moi te regarder, journal. Peut-être que je t'avais écrit pour que quelqu'un puisse te lire. Peut-être que mes pensées s'étaleront sur ton papier dans ce putain de noir, et que l'encre coulera de mes yeux par pastillons bulleux, obscurs._

_REGARDE,_

_TOI_

_Voir._

_Je frémis, journal. Tes pages sont trempées, ondulées, car je sanglote comme une petite fille violée au fin fond de la cambrouse par son père consanguin._

_Encore._

_Roxas est parti. Cela fait un moment déjà, qu'il ne revient plus. _

_Et je suis courbé comme une bête, accroupi dans notre appartement, au milieu des moutons doux qui font éternuer et des tableaux, de Shion, des toiles qui frottent mon échine, me découpent le dos._

_Reviens, mon Ange. J'en ai marre de crier. D'avoir l'estomac qui brûle et la bouche qui tord._

_Tu reviens pas._

_Et je ne peux pas écrire. J'avais pris un stylo, pourtant. J'avais rangé les factures, les cartons. J'avais trouvé un taf, même._

_Ecrivain._

_Points, par points._

_Pour raconter des histoires couillonnes aux gamins dans les centres aérés pour infirmes. Les malades, les anormaux. J'ai pris un clavier, et j'ai tapoté une histoire. Je l'ai même lue sans froisser le papier. Sans le serrer entre mes mains pleines de sueur. Sans cracher sur la médiocrité de l'écrit, sa justesse blessante, sans prétendre que c'est moi qui l'avais rédigé._

_On m'a payé dix euros pour faire regarder des gamins sans yeux. J'ai adoré._

_Tiens, voilà l'histoire. Délecte-toi, si tu peux lire._

…Il était une fois un homme. Cet homme, qui était autrefois un enfant, vivait dans un grand antre de lumière, avec des parterres de fleurs colorés, des canapés trop mous, un papa et une maman.

L'enfant, il était roux.

Sa maman aussi.

Son papa pas tellement.

L'enfant regardait tout, et plus que tout, il regardait sa maman. C'était une jolie Jocaste au visage marmoréen, aux cheveux de tigresse, avec des canines de chat et des yeux bleus fuyants. Elle avait des boucles partout sur les épaules, le corps, la silhouette, une cigarette éteinte à la main et le ton très cassant. Quand elle parlait, ça faisait _tchack, tchak_. Comme ses talons hauts, qui claquaient toujours sur le sol luisant. Maman, maman.

Regarde moi.

Disait l'enfant.

Et maman lui faisait des promesses, avec un sourire beau, ses yeux bleus dans les siens, en criant sur papa qui rangeait pas ses chaussettes avant de se brosser les dents.

Elle avait le pouvoir, maman. Et l'enfant en était amoureux.

Un jour, l'enfant a grandi d'un coup. Il a vu papa dans un lit sans maman, et maman sans cigarette et sans papa. Maman elle a crié, radieuse. Une bombe de soleil lunaire. L'enfant la bouffait du regard, il avait toujours fait plein de bêtises exprès pour qu'elle lui crie dessus. Il aimait bien entendre sa voix. Seulement maman ne voyait que les bêtises de papa.

« Regardes toi ! Regardes toi ! » Elle pleurait.

Sa maman sans son calme, c'était la pluie et le beau temps. Ca a fâché l'enfant. Lui, il voulait que papa lui rende sa vraie maman. Il voulait être Œdipe et Néron. Attraper le bras de la femme de sa vie, et lui dire :

« On vivra ensemble, maman. Pour toi, je referais le monde. Quand je serais grand. »

Et tu ne pleureras pas.

Et je tuerais papa, avant que tu ne me tue, toi.

Mais personne n'a écouté l'enfant.

Le papa avait ouvert la grande porte d'ébène, une hanse de sac usée bien serrée dans le creux de la paume, et il avait fixé son gamin en chuchotant pour lui-même.

« Je t'aime. »

« Bon débarras, » a dit maman. Dans son parfum de cannelle il y avait de la rage, et le désir d'être une statue de sel que les larmes ne feraient pas fondre avant longtemps.

L'enfant, lui, est devenu très grand. A dix ans il avait deux maisons, deux parents. Il était tout fin et tout maigre, tout pénible et tout chiant. C'est drôle, hein ? Il jouait aux échecs et perdait toujours, jouait dans la boue avec son papa et chialait pas souvent.

Il était plus amoureux de maman.

Maman, elle avait pas vieilli. Elle lui posait la main sur la joue quand il rentrait, l'envoyait laver ses vêtements, ne le regardait pas et marmonnait des choses claires entre ses dents de reine défraîchie. Elle ne criait plus sur personne, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Pensait l'enfant.

Trop grand.

Un jour, lui, papa et maman, étaient allés au cinéma. La pièce était très sombre et il avait quinze ans, un bâton de glace dans la bouche et du sarcasme au fond de l'estomac. Le sarcasme, c'est une vilaine aigreur de l'adolescent pas content, il parait. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour y aller.

« En famille. Pour une fois ! »

Ça c'était pas très bien passé.

Mais le grand enfant avait compris une chose. Il aimait encore sa maman.

Sa belle maman au masque froid, au teint cireux, sa sublime mère-monde qui dormait tranquillement les lèvres entr'ouvertes, dans le jardin de la maison.

Il avait fait plus tard quelque chose de mal, l'enfant. Deux fois plus grand que sa reine, il n'avait plus été un roi, mais un infâme tyran. Et les cheveux de maman faisaient comme une couronne de feu, forgée dans le rouge de l'amour ingrat des mioches. Telle une princesse qui s'appelle Ophélie, endormie sur une rivière pleine… De sang.

Mais c'est pas grave, hein. Elle faisait juste dodo, les enfants.

L'enfant aimait donc encore sa maman et il s'en rendait compte en écrivant un SMS du bout de ses ongles tremblants, des larmes sous la peau des yeux, de la salive sur le menton.

En plus, il avait les cheveux trop longs. Roux. Ça tombait de partout sur son front et ses joues.

« Papa, papa, aide-moi… Ne me regarde pas, ne me regarde pas. Juste AIDE-MOI. »

Papa était vite venu, il avait observé maman, la bouche ouverte et les lèvres flasques. Un peu mordues. Ses pupilles vertes brillaient vraiment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » il a marmonné, las. Son gamin il hurlait, maintenant.

Pour le faire taire, il a mis de la terre sur maman. Pour qu'elle dorme au chaud avec les fleurs de sa maison. Il avait des moues de colère, mais il restait silencieux. Ca a pas pris longtemps. Au bout d'une heure, il y avait plus rien. Puis il s'est agenouillé, et il a pris le visage de l'homme entre ses mains terreuses.

«Tous les hommes sont des enfants. Tu es un enfant. Donc tu es un homme. Alors ta gueule, vas-t-en et mouches-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là. » il a dit.

Et l'homme, l'enfant d'avant, il était tout pâlot et il a écarté les prunelles. Il s'est levé, a essuyé ses genoux, tout ça silencieusement. Sa tête était lourde et il chancelait. Il a vomi bizarrement.

Avant de dire :

« Merci. »

Et de traverser le jardin pour partir en courant.

Papa il a été emprisonné très longtemps. On a donné à quelqu'un la maison de la maman, qui était partie chanter avec les plantes, les abreuver de ses senteurs d'épices, sûrement avec ses larmes fraîches de femme froide. C'est comme ça qu'elles font pousser les fleurs colorées, les mères.

En cachant sous les cailloux leur amour de parent.

Enfin, on a plus revu l'homme. Mais on sait qu'il pleurait tout le temps. Parce que c'est dur de commencer une histoire en lisant :

« Il était une fois un homme… sans maman. »

_Fini. _

_Quand j'ai lu ça, tous les gosses ils ont pas vu les perles de pluie qui roulaient tranquillement dans mes pupilles vides. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à carrer ? La moitié dormaient, de toute façon. Et quand on raconte, ce qui importe, c'est la voix du conteur._

_Et ma voix, elle pleurait pas. _

_Elle était chaude, elle vibrait. Sans sentiments, sans-cœur._

_En me tenant au bord des tables du centre aéré, je les ai réveillé un par un, délicatement, en leur demandant si ça leur avait plu. Les mioches ils en demandent pas tant, alors ils ont acquiescé en souriant de toutes leurs dents blanches et mignonnes. J'ai ri et je les ai couchés dans leur salle de sieste : ils m'ont fait promettre de revenir le lendemain, et le surlendemain, avec d'autres histoires à raconter._

_Putain, c'est marrant, d'être un enfant. Heureusement que les syllogismes ne vivent que dans les histoires de grands._

_Dis, journal. Tu penses que Roxas aurait aimé cette histoire ? J'ai envie d'une clope mais j'ai pas envie de me trainer dans le salon maintenant. La remise me convient._

_Pourquoi je fume, tu dis ? Pour oublier. Pour oublier quoi ? Que je préfère cracher mes poumons plutôt que mes vérités. Des vérités si vraies qu'elles en deviendraient fausses si je les racontais moi-même, Journal._

_Car je suis un menteur._

_C'est pour ça qu'il a déserté, mon Ange. Pour pas faire face à un incendie d'homme, enfumé par sa propre vie et ses propres paroles. Des bêtises humaines pas belles à voir, t'sais. Parce que je raconte des choses que mon âme n'exprimera jamais. Parce que mon cœur à violé mon âme, un jour. Il l'a écrasé sous lui, a écarté ses jambes immatérielles de putain blessée, avant de lui fourrer ses ventricules dans le creux de l'esprit. Alors elle s'est fendue, s'est brouillée, s'est cachée. Honteuse._

_Journal, pardon. Je me dégoûte._

_« Maman, pardon._

_Papa, excuse-moi. »_

_Comme j'aimerais dire. Dire plutôt qu'écrire, savoir utiliser le langage plus que les mots, pouvoir entrevoir ceux que j'aime par la langue et la voix._

_Pouvoir faire, le vouloir, rattraper des morceaux de temps du bout des doigts, remonter l'horloge de mon enfance rien qu'en racontant des contes, ou de belles histoires. Arrêter de psalmodier des insultes muettes contre moi-même, briser les chaines invisibles dans lesquelles je me suis embourbé depuis des années, tordre cet acier collant qui se fond chaque jour un peu plus dans mes veines, qui les transforme en drôles de rivières gonflées._

_Journal. __Le stylo me tombe des mains. Je ne supporte plus son poids, je crois._

_Si je ne peux pas dire, si je ne peux pas écrire, que va-t-il advenir de moi ? _

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir, toi ?_

_Dans la remise, je renifle et je crie, jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles chauffent et me brûlent, jusqu'à ce que je crache par terre, jusqu'à ce que je m'écrase sur le sol. Inerte. Nu._

_Mort, peut-être._

_Pourtant, même la face contre la raideur humide du parquet, je pense. Je pense à l'autodestruction humaine et à mon ancien appartement. Tout compte fait, j'étais bien, là-bas. C'était à l'époque où je voyais, où je me cherchais. Où Roxas bouffait des kebabs avec la grâce d'un ange dans le coin de ma rue. Où y'avait du monde sur les trottoirs, des odeurs de pisse dans le vestibule, une lune grise couleur de perle accrochée dans le ciel noir, le soir._

_Quel crétin. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû chercher à savoir. _

_Parce que se connaitre soi-même, c'est une immense perte de temps. Je le sais, maintenant._

_Tu te connais, toi ? Tu me connais, moi ?_

_Bien évidemment que non. Non, non, non._

_Ah, au fait, tu entends ? Cela fait déjà huit ans._

_Huit ans, c'est quoi, huit ans, tu es en train de me dire. Mais t'as rien suivi, stupide brouillon de vie. Mais c'est normal tu vois, puisque je t'abandonne, puisque je te renie, je te bave dessus, puisque je suis en train de me moucher dans tes pages comme le dernier des cons. _

_Tu n'as plus aucune valeur à présent, de toute façon. _

_Eh bien voilà : cela fait huit ans que j'ai commencé à t'écrire. Huit ans que j'ai rencontré Roxas. Je compte sur mes doigts pour être sûr, en plissant le nez face à la puanteur qui m'étouffe et me pourrit les bronches. Ouais, c'est bien ça. Sept années magnifiques où la vie m'a convulsé le fond de l'être, avant de me cracher dans l'estomac. Salope. Elle te prend tes yeux, Axel, tes couleurs et ta passion. Elle t'a pris Roxas._

_Mon Ange, qui a sauté du balcon._

_Oh, le ciel était trop bas. C'était pas les bonnes conditions._

_L'après-midi était à l'orage, je marmonne, histoire de ne pas me briser comme le cristal de Venise, histoire de tenir encore un peu, juste histoire de le voir encore s'envoler, dans ma tête. Il devait avoir de belles ailes dans le dos, un sourire opalin dans les yeux, les mains jointes pleines de tâches de pinceaux. En fond on chanterait l'Ave Maria, une haute ode céleste, et le bon Dieu il lui aurait apporté son Kebab avant de le rappeler, en murmurant de sa grosse voix enrouée :_

_« Tiens, Roxas, j'ai pris sauce-tartare, ton préféré. Tu en as assez fait pour lui, tu sais ? »_

_Et mon Ange, des larmes et des cernes pleins les cieux, il aurait pris place sur la rambarde avant de lever le nez vers les nuages et de murmurer :_

_« Oui, je sais. »_

_Et pour lui-même, ses mèches blondes dans le vent, sa figure fouettée par l'air chaud de la pollution, il susurrerait :_

_« A dans une autre vie, Axel. Je t'attendrais. »_

_C'est son genre, c'est son genre. Après sept ans de vie commune, lui et moi, on se connait. Il m'aurait fait une promesse avant de retrouver ses semblables, me bénissant dans mes ténèbres, mes couleurs et ma merde._

_Je dis ça, mais je ricane. Il est philosophique, mon amour, ma vie, mon Roxas. Ou il fait semblant de l'être. Et sûrement que lui et moi, on ne se connaissait pas assez. _

_Après tant d'entraide et de mal, d'années et de maturation, de passion et d'ennui, pourquoi aurait-il voulu se barrer, hein ? Qui peut répondre ? Mon désespoir et mes doutes l'auront désespéré. Le gris lisse de mon corps. Mon attitude de prince tragique, damné. _

_Le genre de prince pénible dans lequel on veut tous donner un coup de pied._

_Au fond, je me dis même que c'est ma faute, si la philosophie était la passion brûlante qui nous animait, si l'Art était le baume qui réouvrait nos plaies, si on ne pouvait pas vivre comme les autres hommes. Exister dans un tableau au lieu de vivre, ça tue. Se glisser confortablement dans une cage de mensonges, ça tue. Rêver au lieu d'exister, ça tue._

_Et puis de toute façon, qui peut toujours vivre avec une esquisse, un brouillon, un menteur ?_

_On ment tous, moi le premier. Et parce qu'à défaut de cracher des métaphores, je n'ai jamais essayé de dire la vérité. _

_C'est tout simple, pourtant. En trois lignes posées sur ton papier._

_J'ai tué ma mère à quinze ans et mon père ne l'a pas oublié. (Rature) Même si j'essaye de le rappeler._

_Je suis sûrement taré, coincé dans un endroit qui n'est pas celui où j'étais. (Griffonne) Suis censé être._

_Et putain, ça fait mal, ça désespère, ça crève les yeux. C'est ça qui me tue, je dois l'avouer, Journal. Ça m'abysse le cœur. Ça me torture l'Âme. _

_Roxas_

_N'a jamais_

_Existé_

_._

_Enfin, nous voici. Je l'ai dit._

_Plus tard, je me réveillerais._

_Et mon Âme sera colorée._

_Journal, je l'espère si fort, si__ tu savais. Alors à bientôt. A jamais._


	23. (EPILOGUE) The Other Promise

_Note : _Je crois que je n'ai, à ce stade, pas le droit à une phrase bateau du style "Salut, bon retour !" Alors je vais me contenter de ça :

Merci à tous d'avoir été, et d'être là. Vous m'aviez manqué.

Cet épilogue est le plus doux que j'ai pu écrire. J'en ai écrit et retapé des tonnes et des centaines, et aucun ne reste encore satisfaisant à mes yeux parce que, parce que. C'est dur de finir TCÂ. Pour de bon, pour de vrai. Ce fut long et là, alors même que je vais poster, j'ai les larmes aux yeux et le ventre noué. Je ne sais pas si ceci vous plaira, je l'espère encore, mais je dois vous dire que je reste tout de même heureuse que cette page se tourne. "Tu Colores mon Âme" est probablement une des histoires qui me correspond le plus, mais aussi une des plus douloureuses et insensées que mon esprit a pu formuler.

Je n'avais rien prévu, rien imaginé. C'est incohérent, pardon. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire et je vous embrasse tous, pour votre soutien et votre affection.

Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, j'ai aussi une petite chose à vous annoncer. Si ce chapitre vous laisse en suspens, une autre version existe, perdue dans un coin poussiéreux dans mes Docs. Elle attend, et ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un test. Un test qui pourrait relier tous les évènements et indices de TCÂ à une seule fiction pensée bien avant celle-ci et dont seule mon amie Akira connaît vraiment l'existence.

Cela donnerait un épilogue alternatif a TCÂ, fait à base de SF, de révélations et très cohérent (selon moi) par rapport à l'histoire, puisqu'il reprendrait les dates du journal points par points. Tu Colores mon Âme serait alors une séquelle détaillée de cette autre fiction à l'avenir douteux, et que je n'écrirais pas avant une petite éternité. Toutefois, si cela ne vous dérange pas d'attendre, soit.

Sur ce, lecteurs, faites entendre vos voix ! Je vous aime, et bonne lecture à tous. Ya.

Note 2 : Je rappelle que Wa à fait une bêta-lecture, mais quelques fautes sont volontaires, vu qu'il s'agit d'un journal.

Merci à MarianWeiss-Luna, Dracodemon, Rin-chan, Luwynda, Tony et bien sûr, ma Milou, pour leurs dernières reviews.

_Crédit :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi, mais aux Studios Square Enix et Disney.**

* * *

**Tu colores mon âme**

23\. [EPILOGUE] The Other Promise.

_« La couleur est partout. _

_Elle est dans les arbres, les saisons, la poussière, le cœur, les regards, les histoires, les enfants, les légumes et les morts. J'vous dis ça, parce que je peux le dire. J'ai été mort un jour, quinze ans, huit ans, et sans couleurs._

_Enfin, je le croyais. Parce que ce qui importe, c'est ce qu'on croit. Pas vrai ? _

_Même quand on se noie dans soi, dans le noir, on pourrait croire que tout est foutu. Le monde est en suspens et il n'y a rien que vos cris déchirants qui résonnent, et le vide. Et on voit rien. Je voyais rien. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce temps, je me suis menti, je me suis aveuglé tout seul, volontairement, crevant à petits feux jusqu'à mon grand point d'orgue, un putain de feu diusculaire, comme une super nova qui glisse vers le néant et qui, soudainement, s'éteint. Je pourrais vouloir des réponses, exiger orgueilleusement quelque chose de moi-même, revenir à avant, refouler tout, encore un petit instant, une minute, une seconde. _

_Fuir._

_Comme un homme à l'âme grise, au cœur noir et aux yeux blancs. _

_Mais je referais plus ça. Je veux plus me cacher comme un enfant qui a peur de son propre reflet dans la glace mouchetée du placard. J'ai buté ma mère, mon père et en taule à cause de moi et je suis incroyablement seul. Je vais devoir, sûrement un jour, répondre de mes actes. J'ai foiré ma vie. Mon Ange est mort. J'assume. _

_J'ai pas écrit ces mots mais maintenant, je les dis. Enfin, j'essaye. Je peux, à nouveau. Regardez ce journal. Il est sur mes genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même par de la morve et des larmes, moitié carnet, moitié fou. Ah… Ca me crève le cœur de me dire que Roxas ne reviendra plus. J'vous voit, avec vos yeux ronds, vous mourrez d'envie de savoir aussi, d'avoir toutes les réponses à ce bordel. Mais la vérité c'est que je les ai pas, ces réponses. Si je feuillète le journal, encore et encore, je vois que des mots, de l'encre, du sang, les abîmes et Roxas. _

_Quoi, c'est qui, Roxas ? Roxas, c'est Roxas. Une page sur une autre, je l'ai écrit. _

_Roxas, c'était mon âme. Mon Ange gardien, le miroir de mon histoire à moi. Parfois, fébrilement, en grinçant des dents et en fermant les yeux, je lis toutes ces choses que j'ai…inventées. Elles sont tellement, tellement réelles, que je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'elles sont fausses, et que ça me fait du bien. Je saurais jamais si c'étaient des conneries, des hallucinations, ou un long choc traumatique. Et je m'en fous. Elles font parties de moi. Et Lui aussi._

_Lui surtout. Il est partout, il est tout, il est la couleur de mon monde. Il a recoloré mon âme et ma lumière d'espoir dans la pénombre, c'était lui. Ca l'est toujours._

_Je nage encore, mais je ne coule plus dans la mer de mes os, dans les abysses de ma tête. Je vais mieux, et si parfois j'ai envie de tout envoyer en l'air parce que ça sonne faux, je jette un œil aux pages du journal et je chiale. Parce que je vais mieux. C'est con._

_Au dos de mon journal, quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai écrit quelque chose. _

_« Trouver c'est perdre et perdre c'est trouver. Axel, souviens t-en. »_

_Parce que c'est à moi que je m'adresse. On s'adresse tous qu'à soi, de toute façon. Mentez pas. Les gens s'écoutent parler, et personne voit rien, mais on peut rien y faire. Toi, et vous, et moi. On cherche des tas de trucs, on les perd tous, on se perd même tout seul. Je suis un bel exemple, tiens. _

_Mais ce qu'on retrouve, on le garde toujours un peu avec soi. On se recompose comme un tableau, une toile jamais blanche où l'on crache et on balance, et où on fait choir et voler toutes les couleurs du monde. Notre monde juste à nous, avec les autres autour qui nous regardent jusqu'à ce qu'on recommence l'œuvre, ou bien qu'on crève. Moi, si je meurs encore, je sais que je reverrai mon Ange. Et on fera et l'amour et la paix. Et tout reviendra à la fois en place et en bordel, et je serais plus aveugle de moi, je serais juste humain et c'est tout. Plus jamais un enfant parce que j'ai plus de mère, mais plus jamais en train de vouloir comprendre tout comme un adulte. Jamais. _

_Parfois, je pense un peu avec excitation, angoisse, aux pages blanches du journal, même si je sais que je ne les remplirai pas. J'ai en plus besoin, ni même envie. Je m'en fous. _

_Pardon, Journal, de ce qu'il advient de toi._

_Ma vie est une incohérence, donc ces pages aussi. Et ça me va, bordel. Ca me va. Et on pourra dire que c'est triste, que c'est serein, que c'est comme un souffle de tiédeur et de froid qui vous calme le cœur et vous pique le cul, et je vous répondrais qu'un truc : quand on comprend ce qu'on voit, c'est qu'on sait voir. Et maintenant, après avoir écrit ce journal, je vois. _

_Parce que les couleurs sont partout, que la boucle est bouclée et que grâce à ce putain de reportage télé, à ce journal, au Kebab d'en face, à vous et à Roxas, mon âme est colorée. »_

Axel, après avoir serré une dernière fois le journal entre ses mains, se tait. Il lisse sa blouse d'hôpital et lève les yeux vers ceux qui le regardent sans le voir, en cercle. Il leur sourit. Il a une perfusion dans le bras, et le miroir onduleux plaqué contre le mur de la salle lui renvoi un visage clair et sans cernes. Dans l'orbe vert de ses yeux, il ne voit plus le lac trouble qu'il voyait avant. L'eau verte et calme lui scinde calmement l'iris et dans le gouffre de sa pupille brille une belle étincelle blanche. Il la voit bien.

Axel est là depuis qu'il s'est brisé, le dernier jour de la page du journal. Il ne savait plus où se trouvait ni le lieu, ni les temps. Son univers morbide s'était fondu dans l'obscurité de la remise. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se laissait choir dans une attente sans fin, le corps disloqué et l'esprit en chute libre alors même que son âme tentait de remonter la pente. Une longue, longue, longue pente, où il avait glissé il ne savait plus quand.

Tâtonnant dans le gris de la nuit, il pensait être aveugle. Il avait appris le braille, vainement. Marchant dans ses débris d'enfance, il avait voulu raconter aux enfants. Il n'était plus un gosse.

Quelques mots ne suffiront jamais à décrire ce qu'Axel a été. C'est mille fois trop court, immensément incomplet, et lui-même ne saurai pas se dire, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il le trahi désormais, c'est ce journal, que personne ne lit à part lui.

Axel. Au bout d'un moment d'éternité quelqu'un l'a retrouvé, en poussant la porte de l'appartement vide par hasard. Un jeune homme qui montait par là et qui, en ne respirant que le parfum du silence qui vibrait dans l'immeuble, l'avait vu mourir. Il avait appelé les secours et fait venir une ambulance, fasciné et terrifié par ce type à la chevelure de feu, aux airs de démon mortifié, éclaté sur le sol entre quelques cadres de peintures d'expositions. Il convulsait en serrant contre sa poitrine un journal déchiré, pantelant, creux et vide. Ou trop plein. Le garçon n'avait pas déterminé lequel des deux sentiments choisir. Toujours est-il qu'on l'avait amené dans un centre quelconque, pour soigner sa coquille de chair flasque et dépérie, n'espérant rien d'autre pour ce pauvre diable que l'asile.

Le jeune homme passa voir Axel tous les jours, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Par envie, par candeur, par conscience personnelle. Parce qu'étrangement, il aimait l'entendre respirer au milieu du silence et des murs blancs. Il aimait arranger ses cheveux roux du bout des doigts lorsqu'ils étaient étalés sur l'oreiller synthétique, il appréciait que l'infirmière lui tende une feuille et un crayon pour dessiner les contours de cette figure aux arrêtes aigues et aux pommettes douces. Il aimait bien regarder par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre si le soleil s'était levé, projetant ses ombres ambre et rouges sur ce drôle de cadavre vivant allongé sur le côté du lit. Il avait des amis, mais ils n'auraient pas pu comprendre.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà connu ce type, dans une autre vie.

Le grand roux parlait dans son sommeil de Roxas, de sa mère, de Shion, de glaces à l'eau de mer et de tout un tas de choses qui partaient dans le vent. Il n'écoutait pas tout mais parfois, il lui prenait comme l'envie de le frapper, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le tuer. Un mélange très complexe qui le faisait sourire et rire et pleurer sous la peau, et qui lui chauffait le cœur doucement alors qu'ils n'étaient censés être l'un pour l'autre que d'illustres inconnus.

Ce jour-là, le jeune homme s'était mis à croire au destin. Il compta ensuite avec soin les jours jusqu'au réveil du roux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Axel le trouva assis à son chevet. Et il se mit à rire. Un rire heureux, entrecoupé de sanglots, sans acidité ni amertume. Le rire de quelqu'un encore surpris d'être en vie. Puis il rechercha son journal silencieusement, las et incrédule, avant de se passer les mains sur les yeux. Gravement, il se rendit compte que le monde était clair, limpide et dur comme une flaque de givre. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui tenait fébrilement son carnet, l'air gêné.

Mais ce n'était pas tant le journal que le rouquin fixait en remontant la cascade de la gorge, amorphe et interdit. C'était tout le garçon brun qui se tenait là, le visage poupin, la peau uniforme et blafarde, les lèvres comme un bouton de rose à l'harmonie douteuse, et qui le scrutait sans même une once d'étonnement. Et ce qui le frappait le plus, au-delà de cette dangereuse fragilité angélique, dans ce corps mince et fin qu'il avait l'impression de revoir sans cesse -non pas comme un fantôme mais comme une illusion qui reviendrait à lui- c'était les yeux.

Les yeux, encore les yeux, mais aussi ce typhon solaire fait de pure lumière qui tournoyait entre la frange sombre et unique des cils qui brodaient les paupières, cousus à même l'épiderme vulnérable qui ficelait le diamant de l'œil, le noyant subtilement dans une immense mer de bleu.

Une mer de vagues douces, bien loin du bleu voilé et orageux des prunelles de Roxas. Mais c'était ses yeux, il en était certain.

Alors Axel pleura. Et le jeune homme lui serra la main, caressant sa nuque aux cheveux un peu trop longs tout couverts d'étincelles, réconfortant les yeux menthe à l'eau en appuyant sur ses joues une paume douce et fraîche. Il n'appela pas les infirmières, et ils restèrent là un long moment, sans questions ni réponses, avec juste le frottement de leurs souffles perdus dans l'air lourd et fugace de l'éternité.

Puis Axel leva le visage, et il agrippa le pull de l'autre. Un pull violet, comme ourlé dans une toile de soie, qui lui fit courir une rapide décharge électrique sous les ongles. Enfin il demanda, dans un murmure, si le garçon avait lu le journal. Il fit non de la tête, ses mèches brunes lui coulant sur le front, et Axel retint une furieuse envie d'enlacer ce type qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, sans l'avoir jamais vu.

Son Roxas était là.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Il lui demande, un grain d'espoir coincé dans la gorge.

« Sora. »

Axel sourit. Alors Roxas est partit rejoindre le ciel. Comme elle est suave et ironique, la folie qui le câline et le tient sur ce lit.

Lentement, il jette un coup d'œil vers le journal, et le saisit.

Le temps de l'ouvrir, Sora est déjà partit. La porte est ouverte. Les infirmières arrivent, et le questionnent.

Depuis, Axel sait qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Mais il raconte son histoire aux autres, avec l'espoir qu'eux aussi, un jour, puissent voir. Comprennent ce que c'est de reconstruire son essence sans Ange ni Kebab, en appréciant pleinement les couleurs et l'Âme d'une vie.

Avec un peu d'espoir, un journal et, peut-être, un peu de baume pour tous les cœurs meurtris.

* * *

Voilà. C'est fini. A nouveau, je vous remercie ! Ya.


End file.
